Silver Petals (DarkxLink)
by XoXLink
Summary: A lot happens but I don't want to spoil anything. Dark Link joins Link on his quest to save Zelda. Link 'believes' he is 'in love' with Zelda and is oblivious to Dark's feelings towards him. Link only see's him as a friend. A DarkxLink Yaoi Male on Male fanfiction with other small pairings as well. Rated T for but I will give warnings before extreme scenes which will show up later
1. Tears

Dark Link's POV

Tree. Dead Tree. Black, Dead Tree. Has it ever lived?

Water. Boring Water. Gray Boring Water. Wasn't water suppose to be blue?

Sand. Soft Sand. Yellow, Soft Sand. Is anything else yellow?

That's what I did for fun. Describe everything around me. Ask random questions. Is that really fun though? I will never know.

I was in this room for 7 years. I have memories of past life but Master Ganondorf told me it was fake. I saw green. A lot of Green. I like Green. It's a wonderful color. Reminded me of what I saw outside. Life, Freedom.

But, is there really freedom? We are all made for a specific purpose. We are all bound to it. Everything we do , everything we are was created specifically so we fulfill that purpose.

I, for example, am a shadow. As a shadow, I can blend and hide from others waiting for the right moment to strike. My purpose is to kill a hero.

The Hero of Time.

I don't know WHAT the hero looks like, or how he fights.

But being chosen by the goddess, he must be somewhat powerful.

I don't know what would happen if I left here. What my life would be if I defeated the Hero... If the Hero defeated me?

Who is the Hero? Is he nice? What if I don't want to kill him?

BAH

What am I thinking?! I have to kill the hero. It's the only reason I'm here. **Sigh**

I can't wait to leave. I can't wait to kill him. I want to see another human being. I think I'm human...

This is the only thing I look forward to.

I hit the tree. Chips of wood fell off and floated on the water. My hand started bleeding.

Not important... I felt worse. Master hurt me more.

I'm surprised this tree didn't break. It's strong. It's a little like me once you think about it.

I mean, I'm strong and powerful. It's hard to break me. I'm dark... and stuck in this room.

**SQUEAK**

I froze. What was that? The door? No! No one can open this door. Only Ganondorf and the Hero.

Master would have already hurt me.

I heard light tapping behind me. I quickly moved my back on the tree.

The Hero.

It has to be the Hero. It can't be anyone else.

I Still stood. Scared. I have never seen another human before. Nor have I talked to one.

But why talk? All I need to do is kill.

I still stood there.

Shit.

Why am I so scared? The footsteps got louder.

I turned into a shadow to blend into the tree behind me.

I watched as a young man clad in green jogged past me.

Green...

The Hero walked up to the barred doors blocking the hook shot that I must protect. He put his hands on the bars are started pulling.

A blue orb of light flew around his head.

"Hey! Silly, you can't open those bars with just your bare hands!" The blue orb sang. Her voice was annoying and high pitched. I got a minor headache from listening to her. I brought my attention back towards the man.

From behind, I saw he wore a green tunic with a matching green hat. He wore white tights and brown boots. I looked at him puzzled then down at myself.

I wore a black tunic and a matching black hat. I also wore black tights and black boots of the same style. Why did we have the same clothing? I was drifted out of my thoughts when I saw the blue orb of light fly to the Hero's ear.

"Hey! Listen! Watch Out!"

He continued to stare at the door with his hands on the bars.

"HEY! Listen! I feel a presence! Watch out! Be Caref-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it. I feel it too."

His voice sounded like mine yet a bit higher.

"Well... I'M SO SORRY! I just want to help! If you want to die then go ahead!"

"Navi... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just... I just.."

"You just what?" the light huffed.

"I'm tired. This place is horrible..."

_Ha... spend 7 years in here._

"This is weird," The Man turned around eying the area around him.

I actually got a good look at his face.

His face looked like me too. I noticed because being stuck in a room for 7 years... I saw myself a lot since the water underneath me had a reflection.

My eyes were a dark crimson; The color of blood. His eyes were a cyan hue. They shone brightly and made the water loose it's color.

His hair was gold. It was combed and styled just like mine, yet my hair was black.

Gold. Yellow. just like the sand beneath my feet. I wonder if his hair is soft just like it.

_My hair used to be pale white, but got darker and darker. Once I got here... I was happy. I was in a room alone where I can play and play until the sunset._

_Then, I found out that there is no sunset... nor is there a sunrise. It was fun for the first week or something. I don't know because It's not like I know when morning or night is. It went on like that for years. Master came in here to see how much progress I made ever year and that's all I knew._

I was very muscular. That's what happens when I am forced to train for 7 years. You get pretty buff.

I wonder if he was as strong as I. I shall find out after the fight. Problem is... I don't want to kill him.

My mind is telling me... "kill him" while my heart is saying, "Make a friend."

I started loosing focus and slowly began to drift back to reality. In other words, I became more visible.

He eyed the tree more. It felt weird... him staring at me. I got a weird feeling in my stomach.

He came closer but cautiously put his hand on his sword and shielded his body with a shield as blue as his eyes.

I smiled at how protective he was.

His eyes widened. Maybe he noticed my sharp, white fangs.

He took out his sword and charged at me. I sighed and took out mine. Our sword clashed, and sparks flew.

"Aw, do you REALLY attack everyone you see?" I laugh as I push against his sword with my own.

I notice are blades are the same except mine is black.

"Only those who are threats," he said through gritted teeth.

"And what makes you think I am a threat? We haven't even gotten to know each other." I pout.

He stops pushing against my sword and stares me right in the eyes. He jumps back a couple feet and gently lowers his sword but his shield still stays up.

I roll my eyes. What can't he trust me?

"Alright, if you truly are no threat, I would appreciate it if you opened the door behind me," He still kept his eyes locked with mine.

I let out a blood curdling laugh.

"And what makes you think I will just... open the damn door?" I put one hand on my hip and tap my foot.

"Do tell what I must do to open the door then," His eye brows scrunch in annoyance.

I stared at him. _This is my chance. I can leave here with a friend and stay alive. I have to choose my words carefully._

"You have 2 options: 1, You fight me and win 2, I open the door now, we BOTH leave unharmed and I stay with you," I smiled showing off my fangs.

He stood there confused. I let out a sigh and stared at him intently. I noticed how beautiful he was.

This may be because I have never seen anyone else in my life, but he is very attractive. I wouldn't mind ravishing his body...

As my mind is drifting off, I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I look down and see he hit me.

I jump back and unsheathe my sword. He swung and missed then thrust the sword at me.

I gracefully jumped and landed on his sword. His face was just priceless.

"What? Don't like the idea of leaving here unharmed?" I said squatting down on his sword. I poked his nose and laughed.

His cheeks turned a light pink as he swung his sword. I jumped down and dodged as he leaped at me.

"No, that part is great. Just the idea of you coming with me." We clashed swords again. This time I hit him on his side.

I ripped his shirt and left a cut on his side. I stared in awe as I saw his body. Our blades collided again. I felt a sharp pain in my side but I ignored it.

His hip bone stuck out on his fair tan skin. I wanted to see more.

He charged at me again.

I quickly jumped around him and pinned him to the tree which luckily was behind us. He let out a gasp of surprise.

His back was pinned to the dark tree. His hair, eyes and tunic standing out even more on the black. I ripped his sword out of his hand and threw it far from us.

He struggled yet couldn't get away.

"Stop moving. Damn, You're strong kid!" I yelled at him, "What's your problem?"

He quickly glanced at my sword and back at my eyes. He tried to intimidate me, but it failed. I was taller then him and glaring UP at someone is kinda stupid.

Then I threw my sword to the side. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea but now I had a free arm. One of my hands pinned the Hero's above his head, while the other pinned his chest to the tree.

I saw a flash of relief when I threw my sword away but he struggled against me.

I leaned in close and kissed his nose. He froze and closed his eyes.

His cheeks flushed and he looked away.

I chuckled. _I need to see him. I need to see his body. I need somebody. No, I need... Him._

I snapped my fingers and a shadow formed around the tree. It went around both of the Hero's hands above his head, both legs and around his waist. I stepped back and looked at him.

"I never caught your name." I kept eying his body. His was getting flustered and tried to move.

"That's because I never told you" He spat.

"You know... you have a nice voice, but it doesn't sound that nice when you're sassing me. Now what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well I can't join you on your... 'Quest' if I don't know your name," I sighed a little annoyed, "Here, I'll start. I'm Dark Link." I smiled showing off my fangs.

He looked at me for a second then closed his eyes and began struggling against his binds. He bared his teeth.

"I never said you can come with!" He sighed after giving up against the shadows.

"Well, If you loose this fight then I count that as if you chose option 2" I chuckle and lean in close again. I feel him suck in his breath a little when our noses touch.

"Link! I'm coming to help!"

He let out a defeated sigh. Link? I'm Dark Link. Wow this is getting a little too weird.

All of a sudden a blue orb smacked me in the face. I growled and looked around. It flew slightly away. I grabbed my hat and caught the annoying thing. I tied a knot and threw it on the ground near our swords.

"Wow... that's annoying. How can you live with that Link?" _Goddess, "_Aw... now we aren't matching. Here let me fix this tiny dilemma."

I walked over to him and yanked his hat off and threw it on the ground. I brought his head up to my face and inhaled his scent. I buried my nose in his hair and just stood there inhaling his scent until he wiggled uncomfortably. _His hair is soft_.

"My, my, Link. You smell great." I wonder if I smell that good. Probably not since I haven't bathed. Unless you call spending all day in this dirty water bathing.

"I wonder if our bodies are similar like our face and clothing." His eyes widened and he kept trying to wiggle out of the unbreakable shadow binds.

"I-If you dare touch me... I swear I-I'll.." I came up to his face and put a single finger on his lips. I take my other hand and tilt his head towards my face. I leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"Shh..." I felt him shiver, "I won't hurt you. I just want to see something." As I said that I started to unbuckle his belt and pushed his shirt up. I put it over his head so it wouldn't fall down.

I left his ear and stared at his face. He was flushed and nervous. I smiled and passionately kissed him. I felt him kiss me back. I stared at him. Oh goddess, he so so beautiful.

Then his eyes snapped open and he bit my lip. I stopped kissing him and licked the blood off my lips.

He grimaced and shut his eyes, his cheeks turning another shade darker.

I laughed a little buried my face in his neck. His skin was so soft. I kissed the crook of his neck and slowly moved my lips down his body.

I reached his soft nub and started sucking on it. He let out a small moan. I giggled and kept moving down.

I stopped when I was on my knees and kissed just below his navel. I opened my eyes and smiled.

His body was muscular and toned. I ran my finger down his stomach and stopped just above where his pants were. I kissed just below his belly button and felt his body shiver again.

I have never been so close to someone. Someone so beautiful and warm.

I felt my eyes water at the fact that I have never had a real friend.

My lips stayed on his body while I took my arms and wrapped them around his waist. I began to cry.


	2. Deal

**So uh. The beginning is going to be REALLY slow. I also dislike reading boring stuff so I try to add some spice here and there. The beginning is an introduction so don't expect any like crazy yaoi for the 1st couple chapters.**

_**Links POV**_

I felt strong hands wrap around waist. The man buried his face in my stomach.

This is weird. Too weird. You aren't suppose to be this close to someone.

You don't touch someone there, or anywhere near!

And here I am tied to a tree with a man I have just met 2 minutes ago.

What surprised me was that I felt something wet. And it wasn't from his tongue...

I tried to wiggle from his grasp.

_Is he crying? Why? _

I'm probably going to regret this. But I was born with a need to help. I can't just walk away from a problem.

"What are you... why are you crying?" I choked out. Looking down at his dark cluster of hair.

"Are you my friend?" His face left my stomach. He looked so innocent... and serious.

"You don't just ask that Dark Link, You have to earn my friendship."

"How do I do that?" His red eyes seemed to glow. I didn't know if I could trust him. One minute he wanted to kill me, the next he wanted to rape me and now he wants to be friends?

"Well first off you can get the hell off of me..." I said that with just enough hatred to get him to let go but not too much to drive him away.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not good with this."

_I wonder why?Everyone wants to be sexually abused!_

Dark Link snapped his fingers and the shadow binds released me. I scrambled away from the tree and Dark Link's grasp.

"May hap because you attack someone you just met?"

I slip down the shirt he put up and try to get the feeling of saliva off my chest.

"Hey! You were the first to raise your sword!" He shot back with a sly grin on his face.

"I meant sexually. I had all rights to attack you. You are a threat and I must dispose of any threat to Hyrule and her people." I fixed my hair uncomfortably.

Dark Link took a step closer to me. I took a step back.

"Don't act like you didn't like it." Dark Link winked and stepped closer.

I stood there staring at him. Usually I can come up with a remark but I didn't know what to say.

"I-I didn't! That was d-disgusting and..."

"Then were those moans of anger?" He took another step closer. I didn't move back. I didn't want to show any weakness. I had to show fake trust.

"because, those sounded like moans of pleasure to me," a huge smile came upon Dark Link's face, his sharp white fangs glistened.

"You are quite bad at making friends you know." I said without expression. I wanted to know his weak spot. Where to hit when he gets me angry.

The smile on his face disappeared in a second and he frowned. His eyes stung with tears but he bit them back. He took a step back and put his head down.

We were quiet. I looked down at my reflection and saw it wasn't there.

_Stop, Link. That was too far. Apologize. _

"Uh... Dark Link I'm... sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but you should really watch your manners. I don't want to go all "Mom" on you but seriously get your act together." It hurts to say those words but I had to weaken him so I can kill him. I know this was an act and I couldn't let myself fall for it.

"I just never had anyone to teach me manners. I had master Ganondorf and he couldn't care less," He smiled but it was a sad smile. I felt a pang of guilt.

_He's serious. This isn't an act_.

We stood there. It was silent. The air became hot and I stared down at the water beneath my feet. This was awkward. What do I do now? I can't kill him, I would feel guilty for the rest of my life.

I quickly glanced up and saw he was staring right at me. A blush formed upon my cheeks and looked down again changing my weight from foot to foot. I put my left arm over my right and exhaled. I haven't noticed that I was holding my breath.

I never noticed how attractive he was. I never noticed how different we are... yet we look the same. His red eyes on his pale skin surrounded by black hair made him look dangerous. A good dangerous. A thrill. Unlike myself.

Yet the way he acted a moment ago showed he is weak... emotionally.

A small smile appeared on his face and he walked toward me. He stopped just about a foot in front of me.

"Lets make a deal. I will help you through what ever puzzle you come across. I will have your back when fighting dangerous monsters. I will give away any information about Ganondorf making the defeat easier.

"But, in exchange for my help, I have to come with you. You get me the fuck away from this horrid place. Teach me about Hyrule and show me around. Once I got the hang of all this I will leave you forever until our paths cross." He stares at me intently. I'm not sure I like this plan.

What if he tells me false information, what if he doesn't watch my back and kills me instead. But for some odd reason I trust him. The way he talks, his body language... I sense no harm.

"So, is it a deal?" He was about a foot away from me and extended his arm toward me.

I stared at his hand still unsure of this deal. There is no harm. Oh! And the more help the better right?

If something happens I can always just kill him. Hopefully I won't need to though. This "monster" is as close to a human as any other and it would feel as though I'm killing a civilian.

I reach for his hand and hesitate for a moment.

_Just do it Link. What could go wrong?_

I grab his hand a shake it.

He smiles and looks at me seductively. Many Hyrulian girls give me the same look.

Sometimes even men. I shudder at a memory. I was in the presence of Princess Zelda when a knight walks by and slaps my... um... behind. Zelda just giggled and told me it was a guy thing. _More like a gay thing._

"Oh, And Hero?" He chuckles his eyes still glued to mine.

"Yes, Shadow?" I reply. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"There is but 1 more thing I want from you."

I looked at him questioningly when I felt a tug on my hand.

He pulled me up to him and snaked an arm around my waist. He let go of my hand and grabbed my chin.

The hold was strong but not painful.

A surprised gasp leaves my mouth. Dark Link pushed his tongue into my mouth.

He kissed me.

I felt as though the whole world was spinning. It was just Dark Link and I. This was my first kiss.

It was long and passionate. I kissed back. I knew this was bad. Kissing another man, I mean.

I tried picturing Zelda there instead. I closed my eyes and imagined her beautiful blond hair released from the head garb she wears. Her blue eyes staring back at me, her cherry chap stick tinting my own lips, the smell of her rose perfume filling my nose.

But when I opened my eyes I didn't see blond, but black. I saw red instead of blue and I didn't smell like roses.

I was okay with that.

He broke off the kiss and snapped his fingers. I was still staring at him when I heard metal grinding against each other. I tore my gaze from his red eyes, and looked behind Dark Link to see the closed doors for the Long Shot were open.

He winked at me and walked towards the door. He rocked his hips with every step. I gazed at his bottom and bit my lip. _Shit._

He reached our hats laying on the water and looked back at me. My cheeks felt really hot. He chuckled and bent over making the bend slow and sensual.

He was teasing me. I felt a weird sensation in my abdomen but pushed it away. He got back up and untied his own hat releasing Navi.

NAVI!

"Link! Are you okay! I heard weird noises and expected the worst, but you seem fine!"

I wasn't listening to her. My attention was drawn to Dark Link who now leaned on a pillar putting his hat on. He smile and stared at me and crossed his arms, angling one of his legs.

Navi followed my gaze and shrieked.

"Link! Watch Out! He's still alive!"

I kept staring at him, my face contorted. I felt as though I was searching for answers. But what questions was I trying to answer?

Navi drew me out of my trance when she flew in front of my face.

"Link! Listen!"

"He his coming with us." I said abruptly and walked towards my hat.

"WHAT!? LINK ARE YOU CRA-"

"I know what I'm doing."

I kneel down to pick up my hat. I didn't bend like he did... I put it on and walked past him. I put my hand on the door.

"Let's go Dark Link"

"Dark" He replied casually.

"What?"

"Call me Dark. Dark Link's a mouthful." A devious grin came upon his face. "Well... Dark is too" He laughed and pushed the door open for me.

I was too innocent to get the innuendo.

**Kk um... Kinda boring but a Kinky Dark? :3 Do you guys want a formal Link, or a normal Link. **

**Normal Link: Swears, knows about sex, etc**

**Formal: Doesn't swear, super innocent, shy**

**I was thinking formal and I could make him all innocent and Dark all like "Oh shit! Link is so adorable!" and stuff. Idk what do you guys think (: More cuteness soon! Thanks for following.**

**Also, I am writing another Fanfic and it's Vio x Shadow. It's called Vio's Shadow. So if this is taking too long to update it's probably because I'm working on that. Thanks (:**


	3. Morpha

Dark Link's POV:

A confused expression came upon Link's face. I tried to hide my snicker as he walked past me into the room with the hookshot. He honestly didn't get it? I was locked in a secluded room for 7 years, and I know what it means. I closed the door behind us and Navi just barely made it under the door before it closed.

"Hey! You idiot! You forgot me! I say! If you dare become a bad influence on my Linky then I-"

"Navi..." Link's face turned red. He looked at her then at me. His eyes seemed to glow with innocence, and purity. He turned around and looked at the golden chest in front of him. He knelt down and raised the lid up high revealing a glowing hookshot.

"Linky? What are you, his girlfriend?" I chuckled out loud. I put my hand on the door frame and leaned my weight on it. Navi turned slightly pink and fell silent. I raised an eyebrow when Link's ears flicked down for a moment and turned red.

"I-I-It's just a nickname! I rarely use it! It doesn't mean anything! It's like...like.. HEY! I'll give you one to okay? Um-Um Darky? Huh! Nice right!" Navi blurted out, faster then usual. She turned even more red and flew into Link's hat. He sighed and put the hookshot in his pouch.

"I have never seen Navi so flustered. Mayhap it will keep her silent for a while." Link giggled. I would have said chuckled but it sounded like a little boy laughing. He did have plenty of child-like qualities. His face was clean and spotless as if he skipped his teenage years, His hair had a youthful glow, his voice was deep yet sounded kind of high. It was hard to explain his voice. Almost, heavenly.

Link slowly walked right next to me. He didn't lean against me, yet he was so close I could see he would fit perfectly in the space formed by my extended arm and chest; Perfect for cuddling. His eyes were looking at the ground and he slowly looked at the door. His long dark lashes grazed his cheeks. His gaze then drifted to my eyes. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He made me so nervous.

Link was like a porcelain doll. He was in perfect build, and his hair was so blonde and his eyes so blue and... just so perfect. A small smile formed on his lips and he cocked his head to side.

"You okay Dark Link?" I snapped out of my trance and blinked rapidly.

"Uh yeah, yeah. Just... thinking."

"Well you better start focusing since we still have this temple to go through." He turned back to the door and leaned down. I closed my eyes and sighed. It looked like he was bending down to grab my... WOAH... Dark calm down. He lifted the door open and I walked through it. He dropped the door and froze. I followed his gaze and saw the previous water filled area which we fought in was now... a room. This was all an illusion?

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. His confused face left and he walked away like nothing happened. I followed after him. I hope we finish this damn temple.

XxXxXxXxXx Time Skip XxXxXxXxXxXx

I watched as Link filled some bottles with loose fairies. He turned the corks closed and looked at me. He threw me a bottle and I nearly dropped it. I stared down at the red fairy in the bottle. It gently tapped on the bottle and I shook.

"Don't startle her or she won't help you!" He quickly grabbed the bottle and apologized to it. It was a sight to see. A handsome man apologizing and talking to a bottle. He put that fairy in his pocket and handed me another one.

"They won't even consider healing you if they dislike you." He chuckled and unlocked the door with his new boss key.

"Who doesn't like me? I'm great!" I laughed and helped him lift the door. I put the fairy in my matching pouch making sure not to rattle the bottle.

"Don't be so surprised Darky. You can be quite irritating." I winced at the statement and stared at him when we both dropped the door. Am I really annoying?

"Oh Linky, don't act like you are such an angel." I purred. He gave me a quizzical look and moved up the ramp with spikes. He passed through it as if it was nothing. I tried following behind barely getting cut. We opened the door and stepped inside the room.

The room had a couple of square platforms in the center. They were surrounded by a weird blue water. The wall was circled with spikes. Link took a step forward and the door behind us closed. I jumped at the sudden motion and Link just stood there eying the water.

I heard a weird squishing noise and took a step forward also to stand next to Link. I was kind of scared. What was that? All of a sudden a blue slimy tentacle came out of the water. An eyeball moved to the front and met with Link's eyes. He gave the eyeball a deadly stare, much like the one he gave me when we first met and drew his sword.

Once he drew that sword, all the innocence in Link disappeared. It was as if he had a switch that turned on and off his innocence; and it just got turned off. The eyeball descended back in the goo and started piling in an area.

Navi flew out of his hat and targeted the eyeball.

"Link! The eye looks delicate! Trying using your new treasure to grab onto it!" Link quickly dug into his pouch and pulled out the hookshot. He aimed for the eye and grabbed it. It came bouncing out and tried to return back to the goo. He took his sword and slashed away at it. It screamed with agony and jumped back in the goo.

My back was pressed to the locked door. _Get me the fuck out of this room!_ I stared as Link as he circled the bubbled growing in the goo. I wanted to help. I moved to the side and accidentally hit my leg on the forgotten spikes. I let out a cry of pain and Link looked at me.

He stared at me and mouthed the works 'You okay?' I nodded at him but he couldn't see because the tentacle rose from the water and grabbed onto his body. Link let out a scream of surpise.

His scream was great. I want to hear it more..._ STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP._

The blue tentacle started shaking him and waving him around the room. I let out a gasp and ran towards the goo. I took out a rupee I found in the temple and threw it at the eye that was staring at Link.

The eye flinched and threw Link. I ran towards the are he was about to land and jumped. I just barely caught him and we both clung to each other as we rolled to the side. We both lay sprawled out on the floor. He lay on my chest from the impact and looked up. His eye's were innocent again and his ears turned slightly red. They flicked down but back up when the monster let out a growl. He pushed off my chest and grabbed my hand. He pulled me up and pushed me to the side. He flung his shield up at the grappling tentacle.

His eyes widened when the beast stole the shield. He threw it far from reach. I just lay there were Link threw me. _Am I really that pathetic? I'm just a distraction. I should help somehow. _I looked around and spotted his shield laying on the floor far from Link's reach. I got up off of the ground and ran to his shield. He gave me a questioning look but focused back on the beast. Morpha was the name.

He grappled the eye again and hit it. I heard bubbling again and thought it was aiming for Link but I felt something grab my leg. I was lifted up into the air. Link was now upside down and staring at me. He quickly moved away from the new forming bubbles and shot an arrow at the tentacle holding me. He quickly focused back on the eye as I fell down, rolling to prevent injuries. Morpha let out a blood curdling yell and I saw that Link hit it again.

I ran over to the shield and grabbed it. I ran back over to Link and showed him his shield. His hardened eyes focused on me and instantly softened. He reached for the shield and our hands brushed. He smiled warmly, and I felt my insides melt. He quickly looked away and pushed me out of the way. I rolled away and quickly glanced back. Link struggled with the tentacles grasp on his sword but pulled away. He sliced at the tentacle and luckily hit the eye spot on.

The eye jumped back in the goo and swam around again. I watched as Link let out a sigh and got his hookshot ready. Two tentacles emerged and Link shot the eye. It came out and plopped onto the ground. The second tentacle grabbed Link and started wrapping around his chest. It pulled him up. The goo like substance twisted around his legs and moved up his thighs, winding up and tying his arms.

"Dark Help!" Link yelled. I stop staring at the sensual sight in front of me and looked at the eye bouncing back to the goo. I grabbed my dark version of the Master Sword and struck the eye ball. Vertical cut on the right, Vertical cut on the left, and Stab. I hit the pupil right on and Morpha let out a terrifying yell. I smiled and looked at Link. He was still tied up but I could tell the hold was getting weaker. Link jumped out of the tentacles and jumped near me.

Link ran over to my side and grabbed my arm. He pulled me to a corner. Together we watched as Morpha screamed its last screams and move its last movements. It then shrank back to the goo which sucked up into a tiny ball. It started bouncing around and exploded in mid air. A beautiful heart container fell down on the middle square. Link ,still holding my hand, took my to the edge and jumped to the edge. He motioned me forward and we both stood on the middle square in front of the heart.

"Grab it at the same time as I." I asked no questions. We both grabbed it and I felt a surge of power move through me. It felt as though I had no injuries. I closed my eyes and let the heart container give me energy and heal all my wounds. I opened my eyes and noticed Link also had his eyes closed. He ended up opening them and looked at me. He smiled and we both walked over to a glowing light.

**This was honestly 1/3 of what I planned to write. I haven't updated in a LONG time so I just want to get something out. More fluff in the next chapter. I LOVE the idea from ninaspringfield1134 and I thank you for it! I hope to write more soon. I'm on the Volleyball team and It's just really busy right now. Thanks for following and supporting. I'm sorry it's taking so long. The next chapter WILL be out this weekend.**


	4. Mush

**Link's POV**

Dark and I walked through the glowing blue light. Goodness! That was a very challenging boss! It would have been easier, yet Dark kind of held me back. I can't blame all of my problems on him. He did get my shield back, though I wouldn't have lost it if I didn't try to protect him. He acted a lot stronger in the Room of Illusions. Mayhap he was trained to fight a Hylian not some... monster. Yeah... that makes sense now. I was pretty useless and terrified when I witnessed my first monster. I closed my eyes at the memory. Walking through my guardian and killing the gigantic beast inhabiting it. I have fought Deku Scrubs for a long time and find them a pain but not monsters.

The area turned blue around me and I heard the familiar ringing. I warped to the chamber of the sages and jump back when I see Ruto. Ruto is beautiful and a great person but she freaks me out and I don't see her with me. She looks like someone who wants a lot of attention and I'm pretty bad at that. I tend to... stay in my own world and day dream a lot. I oversleep and am lazy. She needs someones who can keep up with her energetic personality. Someone who will wake HER up with a kiss not someone who she has to wake up by shaking violently. Her father will be happy. Although I helped the Zora people, he doesn't seem to like be very much. I sighed and stepped forward to Princess Ruto. She giggled and blushed. I turned around to face Dark which somehow warped here with me. He is a shadow of the Hero... maybe he is allowed here.

"Princess Ruto, Your Highness, this is Dark Link. He has helped me in freeing your people and your la-"

"Yeah yeah Okay. Hi Da-De-Derel nice to meet you."

"Uh My names Dark Link...Prin-"

"Oh Link! You are so brave and strong! I am so proud of you," Her fins flipped in the fake air which started up randomly. She batted her eye lashes and leaned in closely. "I'm so proud to call you my fiance" I saw Dark's eyes widen from the corner of my eye. I looked at her. I can't be with her but I don't want to hurt Ruto.

"I am very sorry Princess, but I am but merely 18. I do not plan on marriage for quite a long time. We were young at the time, and I feel the acceptance was but a silly mistake. Also, you father isn't very fond of me, accepting your hand in marriage at the age of 11." I knelt down chuckling and held her hand in mine. Her smile slightly faded and tears pricked her eyes. I kissed her hand and placed something in it. I closed it and stood up.

"But it would be my honor to guide you in life and fight for you." I gently let go of her hand and she opened it up revealing a beautiful gift. A strand of pearls in the shape of a circle. A Blue stone sat in the middle of it, the shape of a heart. She smiled warmly and a tear slid down her cheek. I reached up and wiped it away. I let my hand caress her cheek. I felt Dark's eyes on me but disregarded the feeling.

"Princess Ruto, you need someone who will be there for you. And I, as Hero, cannot do that. I put myself in danger and being with you may put you in danger. You are a wonderful friend and I would hate myself if you are put to harm. I want you to find someone better than I. A man who will treat you right and spend time with you rather then fighting all the time. I love you as a friend and I hope we still stay friends." I looked at her and smiled, apologizing with me eyes.

"Oh Link. I am wounded but not killed. I shall grow and find someone who will make me happy. I bless you and give my powers to you. I also command you to become my knight and help fight when I need you." She smiled and put the bracelet on her wrist. It shined and she looked at me. Princess Ruto leaned over and kissed my cheek. I felt myself flush and bow to her. I felt another flash of blue and waited. I got back up when I heard water flowing and the wind messed up my hair. I ran a hand through it to try and smooth it out. I let out a sigh or relief and turned around.

Dark stood there staring at me. I smiled as if nothing happened and walked towards the tree. I watched the water slowly come up again. Dark walked up behind me and grabbed my arm. I looked around and noticed the confusion in his eyes.

"Long story. I was young and I accepted something that I now know was a token of engagement. So... I am technically her fiance."

"Are you going to marry her?"

"Weren't you there? I just became her knight. I cannot accept her hand in marriage and I will not for the sake of her. I don't want her hurt."

"I never knew you could be so romantic." Dark purred pressing himself to my back.

My eyes widened and I felt my face heat up.

"I was just treating her the way a Princess should be treated." I commented trying not to show the embarrassment.

"I am NOT romantic. I'm just nice... and that was a friendly kiss." A kiss of thanks right? RIGHT?

"You surprise me sometimes, Dark. You know that?" I turned around to look at him.

"Do tell why?" He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Well... I have a suspicion that you have never been outside and you're acting strangely calm."

The smirk left his face and he actually looked around. I watched his face to gauge his reaction. I wonder what he was thinking of to not notice his surroundings? He is strange. Nothing really seems to bother him... well accept monsters.

"Holy Goddess SHIT!" Dark yelled drawing me out of my trance. I stared at him as his mouth was shaped like an O and his eyes wide open.

"Dark!" I called looking around to see if anyone heard that, " Don't say that! That is very disrespectful!"

"Green. There is so much Green!" He fell down on the ground and started rolling in the grass. I watched in amusement while Dark played around in the grass. His black clothing getting grass stains and mud on them. His hat fell off and I picked it up for him. He stopped rolling and a huge smile painted across his face. His messy grass sprinkled hair in front of his eyes, he looked up at me.

"Having fun?" I laughed.

"WOAH!" He stopped and looked behind me. "That tree looks so alive!" he scrambled up barely tripping on his feet and hugged the tree.

I started laughing so hard. This was so amusing! I laughed until my side hurt and Shadow joined me. He started laughing too while he hugged the tree.

"And look at all this water!" He started running towards the water. I watched as he stepped on it casually as if he was going to stand on it. Then I heard him scream slightly as he fell down into the water.

"Dark!" I scrambled up my laughing seizing. I ran over to the ledge of the little island and stared into the water. Dark flew up with a big splash and gasped for breath. I saw he was smiling and instantly calmed down. I smirked and lay my head on my hand.

"Wasn't expecting that now were you Darky?" I giggled. He sent me a seductive glare and shook his head,

"No Link I was not. Now be a good boy and help me up." I rolled my eyes and reached out to him.

"I'm only helping you because this is your first time out here." He reached for my outstretched fingers and grabbed on. His hand was wet and cold. I pulled him and he pulled back. I know where this is going! I quickly let go and he fell back in the water.

He went underwater again and resurfaced. "How did you know?" He laughed and climbed up onto the island without any support.

"I was a child. I may have skipped my teenage years but not my childhood. I have made that mistake more than once and won't fall for it now." I chuckled and motioned him to follow me. I started walking across the bridge. In the middle, I felt a rough sting on my behind. I jumped up nearly falling off the bridge and turned around. Shadow stood there laughing. HE SPANKED ME!

"What was that for!?" I sent him the most horrible face I could muster. I rubbed my behind which still stung from the impact.

"That's your punishment. You shouldn't have let go. Now because of you I'm all wet!" He faked anger and walked past me, still rubbing my behind. I ran after him and pushed him lightly.

"You can't just storm off. You don't know where you're going! You idiot!" I sent him a smart-ass look and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I Suppose."

"Told you." I walked in front of him and we both walked past the Biology lab. I swear I heard the old man talking to himself.

"So... where are we going?" Dark asked. I looked at him and at his muddy, grass stained wet clothing. I then looked up at the sky and noticed it's almost sunset. The sun was very low in the sky.

"Well, it's almost the end of the day and I don't want to sleep on the ground so we will head towards town. While in town, we can buy you a fresh pair of clothing."

"Town?"

"Oh goddess. You are clueless. It's too much to explain. Town is where a large group of people live. It is full of shops and homes." I tried explaining a town simply.

"Shops?"

"A place where you buy items?"

"Ah... I see."

We left Lake Hylia and entered Hyrule field. We were about to pass the river. I jumped onto Dark Link's back and wrapped my legs and around his waist. On instinct he grabbed onto my thighs and held me up. I looked over his shoulder and noticed he was blushing. _How cute..._

"What are you doing Linky?" He laughed not struggling against my weight at all.

"I'm not wet and I don't WANT to get wet. Since you are already wet, that is no problem for you so carry me" I giggled. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Now Mush."

Dark rolled his eyes and walked me across the river. Once across I let go and touched the ground.

"Okay Dark, this is Hyrule field," I let him soak up all the empty space, "You and I will most likely be here a lot." I said. He look around and smiled.

I Took out my ocarina and played Epona's song. Dark stopped staring at Hyrule field and looked at the instrument in my hand. He closed his eyes and sighed while I played.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

**Dark Link's POV**

Link and I stepped out of the Lake and ended up in a huge area. As I was looking at the new vast area, I felt weight upon my back. Strong legs wrapped around my waist and I clung to the feet around me. I blushed at this contact. He was so close, so tight.

"What are you doing Linky?" I laughed. How much does he weigh? I could lift him like I could lift a small rock. He looks well built so he can't be too skinny.

"I'm not wet and I don't WANT to get wet. Since you are already wet, that is no problem for you so carry me" he giggled like a little child and wrapped his arms around my neck. I sighed at the soft touch, "Now Mush."

I carried him across the river as slowly as possible. I wanted to stay like this for as long as I can. I closed my eyes, and kept walking. Once I reached solid ground, I felt him slip off of my.

"Okay Dark, this is Hyrule field," I looked around at all the empty space, "You and I will most likely be here a lot." He said. I looked around and smiled.

This is so amazing. I'm in a beautiful area, with a beautiful man. Oh! And the way he said 'You and I' just made me shiver. I sighed and started hearing a beautiful song. I turned around and saw Link playing a weird blue object. The noises were soft and calming. I closed my eyes and sighed. A beautiful area, with a beautiful man, playing a beautiful song. I never knew life could be this could.

I heard a strange sound and opened my eyes. Right in front of me was a strange animal. A horse. I remember seeing one in distant memories. This was different though. It was well built and strong. It had flowing white hair and a chestnut colored body. It looked fast and powerful. Link walked up to it and petted the head of it. I took a step forward.

"This is Epona." He smiled and ruffled her hair, "The best horse you will ever see." he laughed. I smiled and walked up to it. I watched as Link gracefully climbed up on her back. I looked up at him slowly and smiled. He outstretched his hand. He looked like a knight. My knight in shining armor.

"I wish..." I sighed.

"Pardon?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Nothing."

"Alright. You can tell me later. Ready to go?"

**OMG I love how this was ¼ of what I wanted to write. All of last chapter and this chapter plus some other parts were suppose to be together. Oh well. I tried to make this short. I plan on improving my writing so if you have any suggestions I take constructive criticism. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Thoughts

**Last Time**

"This is Epona." He smiled and ruffled her hair, "The best horse you will ever see." he laughed. I smiled and walked up to it. I watched as Link gracefully climbed up on her back. I looked up at him slowly and smiled. He outstretched his hand. He looked like a knight. My knight in shining armor.

"I wish..." I sighed.

"Pardon?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Nothing."

"Alright. You can tell me later. Ready to go?"

**Link's POV**

I extended my hand to the bewildered Dark Link in front of me. I sat upon Epona who stood still as if not to startle Dark. She knows that he isn't familiar and doesn't want to scare him. I smiled warmly as he grabbed my hand. I helped him up onto my chestnut horse. He sat awkwardly holding into my shoulders.

"You okay?" I asked curiously. I looked over my shoulder as he slowly nodded.

"I just haven't ridden one in my entire life. Of course I'm alright!" I chuckled and started Epona off with a slow trot. Dark gasped slightly and his arms flailed around for a second but he grabbed onto my waist.

I felt my cheeks heat up as he pressed himself against me with his arms wrapped around my body. I exhaled slowly and dug my heels into her sides. If we didn't hurry they would close the gate and we would have to spend the night outside. I DON'T want to spend another night out in the cold. I want to be sleeping in a nice warm bed without a single worry that something will creep up and attack me.

Epona began to sprint towards Hyrule Castle until I realized something. I brought my horse to a complete stop almost knocking both Dark and I over. Castle Town is... dead. It's broken and covered in monsters. Why would I even think about going there!

"Thanks for stopping gently!" Dark groaned behind me. He pulled my hair lightly and I grabbed his hand pulling it down. His ears turned red either from the cold or from embarrassment.

"We are going to have to change directions. Castle town is... not a good idea... Our next destination would have to be Kakariko Village. It may not be as great but it's better than dirt and grass as our beds." I said out loud though mostly to myself. I pulled on Epona's reigns and moved her to the right. Kakariko is closer so we will for sure make it before night time. We may also spare a couple hours to walk around.

I kicked her sides yet again and pushed forward towards Kakariko Village. I heard Dark whine a little and I felt him grab my waist tighter. He rested his chin on my shoulder and breathed down my tunic.

"Can you not?" I said still focusing on the bridge across the river.

"What?" He asked innocently. He nuzzled his face in my neck and I let out a small whine.

"I don't like your breath down my clothing." I replied quite angrily. Dark let out an exasperated sigh which also went down my tunic. Strong shivers ran down my body and I shook veering Epona off track. Yet she continued, knowing the direction.

"You did that on purpose Shadow..." I replied coldly. He was really getting on my nerves. I hope he doesn't stay like this throughout the journey.

"You need some beauty sleep Linky. You are getting kinda cranky" He snorted behind me. I ignored his comment and slowed Epona down as we crossed the bridge. I walked her to the river and jumped off of her ignoring the unpleasant noises Dark made from the aggressiveness. Dark jumped off too and landed with a soft thud. I pet Epona as he slowly walked up to me.

"Touchy touchy aren't ya? Are we there yet?" I tied my mare to a post and nodded my head towards the stairs. I tugged on the rope to make sure no one would steal her. With one final tug, I walked away Dark on my heels. We walked up the stairs and into Kakariko Village.

**Dark Link's POV**

I walked behind moody Link as we climbed the stairs. He was a couple steps in front of me and I enjoyed the view of his ass... As we entered the village, I pulled my eyes away from his body and looked around at my unfamiliar surroundings. The sun was hanging low and the scenery was getting darker. We entered a place full of different people. Surprisingly they all looked different. I would have thought that just like Link and I, we would all look the same.

A little girl ran past me bumping into me. Master Ganondorf had a couple of those... I shivered from the memory. Link send a questioning glance towards me and we moved on. There were many buildings and even more stairs. I saw a couple of cuckoo's walking around as well as some workers. A red headed woman walked by, and stopped in her tracks. Her eye's sparkled as she ran towards us.

"Why... Hello there Link! Who's your... friend." She batted her eyelashes at me and smiled.

"Oh um, Malon, This is Dark." He quickly looked around at me and looked back at her. She paced around me and I looked at her weirdly. She looked so odd... Her hair was like fire and her eyes a weird green. She was quite small in size and had a tiny waist. Something most guys probably adore. I looked over at Link who fidgeted as he stood. He looks uncomfortable. He's probably one of those guys... he likes her. They way he's looking at her gives it away.

"You two look very similar. Are you related?" She asked gently touching my arm. My instinct told me to move and I did jumping back a little. She let out a girlish giggle and and seductively bit her fingernail.

"We are … cousins..." Link replied. He stepped up to me almost protectively. Probably wants some of her attention. She batted her eye lashes and giggled again twirling her hair in between her fingers.

"Well, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome, if you need me, just look for me. I won't be far." She winked and turned around making sure the wind hit her hair perfectly. She ran away with her basket trying to look as beautiful as she can. I imagined Link there, Running away from me in a cute little dress and a bow on his head; batting his eye lashes and giggling. But Link likes Malon... I was hoping he was gay like me. But why would he be engaged to Ruto? Why would he get jealous when Malon flirted with me? My master told me about Zelda... Why would he go through life threatening events to save some girl? She must be special...

I felt myself turn red as I was brought out of my trance. Link grabbed my arm and pulled me away. His grip on my arm was firm yet gentle. He lead my away from the area and towards a couple of shops near by. We both walked into the shop and another lady walked up. This one looked less ridiculous with brown hair and blue eyes.

"How can I hep you Link and..." She looked at me. Link opened his mouth to speak but I answered for him.

"You can call me Dark." I replied holding out my hand. She shook it gently. I could feel the tension in her grip. She also likes me but she's better at concealing it unlike that previous redhead.

"Hey Hun, We need a couple of pairs of trousers." Link looked at her and smiled. Hun? Wow... okay well that stands for Honey soo...

"Why of course." She led us to another part of the shop. I looked around the shop. It had many small trinkets and toys and such. Lot's of clocks and tiny tools. We were lead to another section with clothing. Link picked up a couple of white tights and gave the pretty lady a couple of rupees. She nodded her head and bid us farewell.

We walked down the path. Surprisingly, Link didn't even look so tired. We walked up another pair of stairs and I got another great view. We marched into a taller building this one with plenty of windows. He started walking away and I stood still. He sighed and grabbed my arm leading me towards the building. He opened the door for me and we both walked in.

A man turned around in his chair and a grin played on his face. Link let go of me and walked towards the man. I wiped my feet as he started talking to the man. He had a large gray beard and the top of his head like a ball. He was quite fat and the chair he sat upon strained against his weight. I walked up behind Link and put my hand on his waist. The man couldn't see though because of the desk in a way.

Link blushed and I smirked looking away. Link looked at the man and then at me.

"You know what? That's fine, Thanks." Link said sighing. I wonder what about? The man smirked and handed Link the key. He took it twirled it around in his fingers and stepped back, away from my grip.

"I'll pay you in the morning." With that he jogged up the stairs and called after me. I was about to reply when the man behind me called.

"He'll be right up. I want to talk to him for a second." The man replied. I stared at him then back at Link who shrugged and continued running up.

He paused and looked back from behind the wall. He looked so cute his head peeping out like that.

"Hey we are room 26. I'll leave the door open." I nodded my head as he ran up the stairs.

I watched as his body jumped up the stairs and his hair flailed around. I chuckled and looked down at the floor.

"Names Kleaug. I'm the manager of this here inn."

"Dark." I nodded my head. I stood awkwardly. _Can I just go?_

"Link's a nice one ain't he?"

I blushed and looked at him shocked.

"Uh.. Yeah... I mean... Well, yeah he's great." I laughed silently to myself, closing my eyes. Surprisingly, I didn't hear Kleaug stand up and walk over. Next thing I know he's standing right in front of me with a bottle in his hand. He gives it to me and I take it. I look over the label.

'Lubricant' My mouth formed the shape of an O and I looked up at him.

"Link's a wild one. Don't make too much noise." He winked at me and waddled back over to his desk. I stared at the bottle of oil and slowly walked up the stairs still looking at the bottle in my hands. _He thinks we are going to have sex? Link's a wild one? He doesn't seem like one. _I walked up the stairs and I felt Kleaugs gaze on me. I stopped in font of our rooms door. I hid the bottle of Lubricant in my pouch and slowly opened the door and walked in.

**That took a REALLY long time to update. SORRY! I'll try to write faster (: Thanks for reading! Oh, and just saying but thanks to a fellow follower who favorited this story. If you hadn't, then I would have forgotten and I wouldn't have uploaded haha. Thanks for reading. I hope the next one's up this weekend.**


	6. I'm Here

"Link's a nice one ain't he?"

I blushed and looked at him shocked.

"Uh.. Yeah... I mean... Well, yeah he's great." I laughed silently to myself, closing my eyes. Surprisingly, I didn't hear Kleaug stand up and walk over. Next thing I know he's standing right in front of me with a bottle in his hand. He gives it to me and I take it. I look over the label.

'Lubricant' My mouth formed the shape of an O and I looked up at him.

"Link's a wild one. Don't make too much noise." He winked at me and waddled back over to his desk. I stared at the bottle of oil and slowly walked up the stairs still looking at the bottle in my hands. _He thinks we are going to have sex? Link's a wild one? He doesn't seem like one. _I walked up the stairs and I felt Kleaugs gaze on me. I stopped in font of our rooms door. I hid the bottle of Lubricant in my pouch and slowly opened the door and walked in.

**Link's POV**

I walked into the room. Dark was talking to Kleaug so I had some time alone. The room was a pretty normal size. It had a beige colored rug; It was soft at the least. The wall was a dark green with golden lines and patterns on it. It looks as if the inn tried to look fancy but failed miserably. There was a window and it had a nice view of the Village. I unbuckled by belt and took of my adventure pouch and wallet. I placed it on a green chair near me. Next I unlaced the top of my collar and took off my green tunic. I pulled it over my head messing up my hair. I threw the tunic over my adventure pouch. I walked over to the window and moved the golden colored curtains out of the way. I stared down at the people running around.

Little girls and boys playing tag. One of the girls fell and began crying. A mother walked over and picked her up taking her back in the little home of theirs. The little boys continued playing. One of the boys, a small blond one stood watching after the mother. The others were calling him over. He looked over but shook his head. He walked towards a garden and picked up a couple of flowers. He smiled and walked towards the home of the little girl. I heard the door click behind me but I kept my attention on the scene outside. All the other boys, 2 brunettes and a redhead, laughed at him and continued their little game. I brought my attention back to the blond. He knocked on the door. A small smile spread on his face as the mother opened the door;The little girl clutching to her mothers dress. She had a band aid on her leg and a couple of small scratched on her face. She stood behind her mother with tears in her eyes. The boy gave her the flower.

She took the flower and smelled it. It was a pink rose. On the way over, I did notice him taking out the thorns. The mother gently picked up the flower from her daughters small hand and put it in the little girls hair. She laughed and the boy stuck out his hand. She grabbed it and he gently led her to the garden. I smiled and chuckled at the adorable scene.

"Cute ain't she." came a voice from behind. Dark was standing behind me with a small smile on his lips. I noticed he came in but I didn't really care at the time. The scene before me had my full attention.

"Yeah. So's the boy. I can't wait to have my own." I thought of the two beautiful blond children I would have with Zelda. They will have large blue eyes and wonderful blond hair, just like their mother and father. Zelda told me when I was young that we are going to get married so I stuck to that. She got a little jealous when Ruto came along.

"You... want kids?" I couldn't see Dark's expression but he sounded shocked. Why? Doesn't everyone want kids. It's a big responsibility and I want to take control of it.

"Well yeah. I always wanted a who I can teach sword techniques to and a daughter whom which I must protect from trouble makers. Zelda will play with our daughters hair while my son and I train. Our daughter would steal me away from him and make me play tea party with her..." I got lost in my thought. This sounded all great... but I didn't plan it. Zelda told me everything. She wants a handsome husband and 2 beautiful children. She wants them to be perfect and expects me to be a perfect husband but I'm not perfect. I want to make her happy, Zelda is a great friend. She is beautiful and just a great person.

"Oh, and Zelda will be the mother?" Dark asked. He was asking some weird questions. I felt his presence near me... but he just didn't fell close enough.

"Yeah she's the princess and I'm the Knight. She told me it just works that way."

"And you are going to let her make decisions for you!?" He said quite loudly, "You are going to let her make all the decisions in your life. Your love life? Who the hell does she think she is!" I turned around and saw he was mad. His face was red and his fists clenched tightly by his sides.

"She is the princess and you will not speak of her that way Shadow!" I yelled back, "Zelda is an amazing person and even the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom and NO ONE shall speak of her in such a disrespectful way."

I heard Dark Link snort. I sighed and took a step away from him. I thought back to my past.

"I can't make decisions for myself either. I skipped... 7 years of my life. I don't know anything. A lot of things happen in 7 years. I can't make wise decisions if I don't have a past to which to make these decisions from." I stared at the ground at this statement. It was true after all, I don't know wrong from right. My ears drooped a bit at this confession.

"You skipped 7 years?"

"Long story..."

"I have time." He smiled and unclenched his fists. He calmed down and stepped closer.

"Later." I smiled back and giggled. He got off track so quickly. You would have never guess he wanted to smash my head open just a few seconds ago. I stepped up closer to him knowing I was safe now that his fists were unclenched.

"Well can you answer this question for me. Why is there but one bed in this room?" He smirked and grabbed me by my waist. I laughed and put my hands on his chest. I felt his heart beating against my palms. He was touching me in that area...

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I was a bit skeptical at first. There was only one room available and it had 1 bed only. I didn't know if you would be comfortable with sharing a bed." I pushed him slightly off of me and walked around him towards the right side of the bed. I lightly dragged my fingers across the soft green bed sheets. The bed was a master one and was actually quite large. It had basic patterns on it sewed on with gold string to match the paint. There were 4 pillows; 2 white and 2 light green.

"Really? I didn't know if YOU would be comfortable." Dark Link looked at me and a mischievous smirk came upon his face.

"Eh, we are friends. We are both mature and we can handle circumstances like this." I replied calmly. I'm actually HATING this on the inside. I have the mind of a 11 year old boy. All I think about is sex... but I don't understand it. No one gave me 'The Talk'. I felt my face heat up.

"Your red face says otherwise." He chuckled and leaned over the bed. He poked my nose and I crossed my eyes earning a laugh from the Dark clad Shadow.

"My face isn't red!" I exclaimed. I turned around and sat down, my back facing Dark to hide my face. I took off my boots and hat and lay face down. I let out a moan and sighed deeply. I tried to change the subject if my embarrassed face.

"I haven't been in a bed in like 2 months. It feels so good!" I explained and Dark chuckled sweetly. I heard shuffling and then weight on the other side of the green colored bed. Next I feel a hand on my lower back. I yelped and moved away. I fell off the bed and landed with a thud. I groaned. I liked the feeling... that was the problem. I had a secret there and I don't like anyone touching me there. I wouldn't even let Zelda touch me at my lower back. I don't mind hugs or just holding my waist but if you just flat out touch my lower back I freak out.

I laid on the ground and stared up at the cracked ceiling. I saw a strand of Dark hair at the corner of my eye, and Dark's face popped out from on top of the bed. _He looked so adorable!_ I smiled and closed my eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I just... never liked anyone touching me there."

"I didn't touch your ass."

"Well that's not the area I'm talking about."

"So I can touch your ass?"

"No!" I laughed and propped myself up on my elbows.

"Would you let Zelda touch you on your... 'Sensitive Area'" He chuckled but his smile didn't reach his eyes. Maybe he just laughs like that. Maybe it's just the lighting. The lamps aren't very good here...

"Uh no. Not even a princess." I chuckled and stood up. I gaped at the view in front of me with my eyes wide open. Dark's hat was off and his beautiful black hair was out and messy. He was shirtless and laying on his side. I traced every muscle of his body with my eyes.

"Like what you see?" He laughed and winked at me. I felt my face heat up and I chuckled nervously.

"No...well I don't mean you're ugly! You are attractive and stuff... but I'm not gay! I-I just am a bit surprised..." I scrambled away as fast as I can, but Dark caught my hand. He dragged me down onto the bed.

"I'm just kidding Link. Calm down... I know you are not gay. I know you love Zelda. I know you like Malon and that brunette at the store. I get it... I get it all." I stared at his eyes and bit my lip. His eyes were so red... like blood. But I liked it.

"Dark- I"

"Never mind. Now is a good time to tell me about that whole 7 year thing." I was still thinking of the previous statement.

"Wait.. what?" Dark sighed and inched away from me.

"You said something about skipping 7 years of your life? I have time now." He looked at me and lied back down on his back. His arms cradled his head and he crossed his legs. His skin stretched over his tight muscles as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh goddess. Where do I start."

"The beginning would be nice." He chuckled.

"Well I was a Kokiri. We were a group of forest children who were all raised by the Great Deku Tree. I was... different than the others. All Kokiri got a fairy but mine never came. I found out later on that I wasn't a Kokiri at all. I was actually Hylian. That was great surprise knowing I spent 11 years of thinking I was a forest child. I knew something was off... I mean I had no fairy and for some reason I was always bigger than the other kids." I sighed at the memory. I wasn't very liked back there.

"Then one day a fairy did come and told me I was summoned by the Great Deku Tree. I beat the evil spirit inside... just like that one in the water temple." I saw Dark shiver at the memory. I wanted to put my hand on his to show he's safe and okay... but he was shirtless and his hand behind his head... that would be awkward.

"Then I was sent to Castle Town which is now inhabited with monsters. I'll get to that later. I met princess Zelda and she told me all about this evil man who was currently in her castle. His name was King Ganondorf of the Gerudo. She believed that he was evil. So I set out on an adventure just like the one I'm on. But, I was only 11. I went to Death mountain, Lake Hylia and back to the Kokiri Forest. That was the time I was engaged to Ruto. I had to collect these pieces and apparently the piece I had to get is a promise to the Zoras. I told Princess Zelda and she was furious. She told me not to marry Ruto and marry her instead. I told her I don't know but she didn't take no for an answer. I collected all the pieces and entered this sacred area. The Temple of time." I let this all sink in to Dark Link. He seemed slightly confused but kept up well. I continued.

"I picked up this Master Sword which could only be picked up by the Sacred Hero of the Goddess or the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Once I came back from this sea of blue, I was a man. I had the body of an 18 year old but still the mind of an 11 year old. I had no idea what happened to me. Then this person by the name of Sheik told me what happened. I skipped 7 years since the body of an 11 year old is too young to fight against a man like Ganondorf. I asked Sheik what happened to my body and he blushed but replied by saying I grew up. I spent the rest of my time going to each location in Hyrule and purified the land. One of those places was Lake Hylia were I found you; and here we are." I sighed from the long explanation. Dark Link kept looking up at the ceiling and wouldn't meet my gaze.

"You okay?" I asked him. He finally turned his head his eyes drooping.

"Yeah it's just a lot to sink in." I smiled and chuckled at his response. Oh goddess Dark, that was the short explanation of it.

"What about you? What happened to you." He laughed.

" 'Oh Goddess! Where do I start?'" Dark quoted me. I laughed and punched him lightly.

" The beginning." I sat up and fingered the bottom of my white under shirt that I wear underneath my tunic. I it off to get comfortable, exposing my bare chest. I felt his gaze on my body and tried not to blush. I threw it over by my tunic and pouch. I lied back down on the bed sighing at the cold feel of the bed sheets underneath me. I looked over at him and motioned him to continue.

"What? Oh yeah! The um...The first ever thing I saw was golden eyes. I thought they were holy golden eyes but no... they were eyes full of hatred and vengeance. The man introduced himself as Ganondorf but commanded me to call him Lord or King. This Kind had green skin and orange hair tied back with weird crown like headgear. He told me my purpose is to fight the Hero. I had so many questions but he only told me that I was 11, my name was Dark Link and that I was ripped away from the Hero as he pulled the holy blade. That's what I was thinking of when you told me your story, by the way." I nodded my head and urged him to go on.

"He placed me into the water temple and told me to train. He will come back when I'm 12 to check up on my progress. I played a lot, and trained little so when he came back in a year he punished me. He whipped me and hit me, making me bleed for the first time in my life. Before I turned 13, I trained a lot. I didn't want to get hurt like that again. He came and liked what he saw. He gave me a sword and told me to start training with that. I went though some body changes and when I turned 14, Master Ganondorf liked what he saw... My skills have improved greatly and as an award, he made me feel pleasure. He.. um... gave me a blow job." He turned red and so did I. I looked down at the sheets underneath me and picked at the strings. He sighed and continued.

"I thought I was a pro by then so I didn't practice. I turned 15 and he was angry with me. He says the Hero is close and he needs me ready. He punished me again with whips and chains. When I turned 16, I was well trained and built. Ganondorf ordered me to take my shirt off while I show him what I learned in the course of the year. He... raped me..." Dark bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Dark, you don't have to continue if you don't wa-"

"I was 17 and he tried raping me again but I fought against him. He got angry and took away all the stuff in the room. All he left was a tree. There were remains of little buildings to play on and stuff but all gone. When I turned 18, Ganondorf hadn't come but you did. So here I am."

"It sounds like you replaced my life while I was gone."

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry Dark Link. I didn't know you went through all that."

"It was horrible Link! I lost my virginity to that... MONSTER! He whipped me and hurt me. I nearly bled to death but oh no he wouldn't let that. He beat me within an inch of my life making me feel excruciating pain and then healed my body but not my heart!" Dark threw himself at me and hugged tightly. I took him into my arms and cradled him. He wept in my arms.

"Shh Shh Dark. You will never go back there again." I whispered calmly.

**Dark Link's POV**

I don't ever want to go back there again but I don't want to forget that. Those 7 years were important to me. It made me into the man I am today.

"But I want something. Something to remember." I kept crying as I held on tightly to Link's chest.

"You want to remember those horrible times Dark?" He grabbed my chin and tilted it up to meet his gaze. I stared at his beautiful blue eyes. It reminded me of the Water in that room.

"It was horrible but Link... I grew up there."

"I understand. I hated being a Kokiri but I still grew up there." I sighed. I took deep breaths to try and calm my shaking body. I loosened my grip on Link's chest and blushed. I remembered the Lube I got... and Link and I were both half naked and cuddling on a bed together.

"Dark, we should get ready for bed." Link slowly untangled my body from his and I panicked. I grabbed onto him again and wrapped my arms around him again; This time more tightly.

"No Link! Please don't leave me!" I cried out.

"I won't! Dark I won't leave you. I'm right here. Don't worry." He whispered to me calming me down. I cried again but slowly regained myself. I listened to the steady beat of Link's heart as it pounded against my chest. He caressed my hair, entangling his fingers in the dark ringlets. He combed through my black tendrils twirling it into curls and then straightening it out. I fell asleep that night to warmth. Not only from the warm body next to me... but from my heart.

**Alright well Chapter 6! Um kinda boring I just wanted to add some more background information. **

**The conversation is REALLY important for later chapters. Silver Petals isn't just a random name folks! **

**Well The next chapter might be up next week but no promises. I have a party on Saturday to Sunday so yeah. Thanks for reading! Review any suggestions or comments. I read every single one!**

**I Tried making this one longer than the rest and succeeded! LOL Yeah!**


	7. Little Fairy

**I do NOT own Link, Dark Link, Malon or any official Legend of Zelda characters. I did create Kleaug and he is my personal character. Any other character isn't mine. I did NOT make the Legend of Zelda series. **

**Last Time**

I don't ever want to go back there again but I don't want to forget that. Those 7 years were important to me. It made me into the man I am today.

"But I want something. Something to remember." I kept crying as I held on tightly to Link's chest.

"You want to remember those horrible times Dark?" He grabbed my chin and tilted it up to meet his gaze. I stared at his beautiful blue eyes. It reminded me of the Water in that room.

"It was horrible but Link... I grew up there."

"I understand. I hated being a Kokiri but I still grew up there." I sighed. I took deep breaths to try and calm my shaking body. I loosened my grip on Link's chest and blushed. I remembered the Lube I got... and Link and I were both half naked and cuddling on a bed together.

"Dark, we should get ready for bed." Link slowly untangled my body from his and I panicked. I grabbed onto him again and wrapped my arms around him again; This time more tightly.

"No Link! Please don't leave me!" I cried out.

"I won't! Dark I won't leave you. I'm right here. Don't worry." He whispered to me calming me down. I cried again but slowly regained myself. I listened to the steady beat of Link's heart as it pounded against my chest. He caressed my hair, entangling his fingers in the dark ringlets. He combed through my black tendrils twirling it into curls and then straightening it out. I fell asleep that night to warmth. Not only from the warm body next to me... but from my heart

**Link's POV**

Dark and I lay together on the green and gold bed. My left hand was wrapped around his waist and my right is playing with his luscious locks. I twirl his black hair in my fingers and let go. I chuckle silently to myself when Dark's hair is all curly and twisted. I massage his scalp as I drag my fingers through his hair. I gently tug and brush on his hair straightening out the curls. Then I repeat the same process until I hear Dark's sobbing stop.

I look down at the sleeping man in front of me. His face had a calm and serene expression in it, though it had tear stains running down his cheek. I gently use my fingers to wipe away the tear stains and drag my finger up and around his chin, lifting it slightly. He mumbles something in his sleep and shifts closer to me. His hand grabs onto mine and he squeezes lightly. I return the squeeze back. As I continue petting his hair, I stare up at the ceiling and ponder about our previous conversation. Dark... misses that place? That place sounded like... hell.

I mean... I understand. Kokiri Forest was a horrible place for me. I got bullied physically and verbally. I was called names and such by the other Kokiri; but Kokiri Forest is special to me. I was born there! I grew up there! I have friends and foes there. There is just too much that time can't erase. Though the memories were bad, they were still memories... still part of my life. This must be how Dark felt. But he was hurt there... A LOT. Physically and emotionally. But he did grow up there. He was stuck in that room for 7 years and yes he did get tortured but those were all memories.

Yes he was hurt there, but everything that happened in the Room of Illusions, helped create the man he was today. That room was the place of his first kiss, his first toy, when he lost his virginity and where he trained for years. You can't just leave all of that and forget it. 'I don't ever want to go back there again but I don't want to forget that'. I should help him. He sounded so serious when he said that. I should go back. I should... and I will. I slowly climbed out of the bed making sure not to wake Dark. He shivered slightly from the cold and I pulled the blankets around him. I tucked him in like a mother would and rubbed his arm to warm his up. His shivering seized and he exhaled and cuddled into a cradle position. I felt bad to leave him but when he wakes up he will be happy.

I walked around the bed towards my stuff lying around the room. I picked up my shirt. I could faintly tell it was green but it was hard to see since the room was so dark. It was around 9 at night and the rule of Kakariko is to turn off lights at 8 unless it's an emergency. I looked around for my pouch and saw one laying down near the foot of the bed. I picked It up and strapped it to my waist. It felt lighter but maybe I was imagining things. I put on my boots and hat and equipped the mater sword. I finished the temple today so I don't think there will be any monsters. Plus if I am in danger, I can warp out.

I slowly moved towards the door, careful not to make too much noise. I looked towards Dark again and saw a small smile on his lips. I sighed and opened the door to our room. I walked out of our room and locked the door after me. I headed towards the stair trying hard not to make any noise; I didn't want to disturb other guests. I walked down and was met with a dark room. I made out the door in the dark and headed towards that until I heard a noise from the right. I put my hand on the handle of my sword and stood in the ready stance.

"Link? Is that you?" a man whispered to me. _Oh it was Kleaug._ His voice was just above a whisper and hoarse. He sounded tired.

"Oh! It's you! Sorry for that I was just startled." I chuckled and walked towards the large glob in front of me which I believe is Kleaug. He walked away and sat down on his strained chair. He turned around and lit a candle, placing it on his desk. It lightened up his face and I saw his expression was sly. I walked up to him and leaned myself on his desk.

"Where are you going." he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Just out. I need to get something..."

"Can you tell me what?"

"I don't know. I think I'd rather not." I feel as though if I tell him he will think I'm stupid. I'm going to a very dangerous place just because my friend is homesick.

"Oh, I think I know what you mean." He grinned and reached down and opened his drawer. He took out something small and placed it In my hand. I looked at it quizzically, not being able to make it out in the dark. I shrugged my shoulders and placed it in my pouch.

"This wasn't what I was looking for but thanks..." I chuckled and walked away towards the door. I took off my hat and reached inside for my Ocarina. I keep it In there to make sure it's safe. My pouch has ripped multiple times. I reached down and touched around where the sewing should be. I couldn't feel it... oh well. Once I reached the outdoors I played a song and everything turned blue again. I closed my eyes and let the power of warping take place. I opened my eyes again and was at Lake Hylia.

I stared at the beautiful moon which reflected against the water. I looked down at the entrance of the Water Temple.

"Hello Link." a male voice came from behind. I jumped at the sudden noise and turned around frantically and there stood Sheik. He stood behind me with a questioning look on his face. Sheik was the protector of Zelda. I was kind of jealous of him since he got to spend basically everyday with Zelda... but I guess I should be thankful since he protects her. Sheik has golden hair kind of like mine and eyes like rubies. His mouth is covered but somehow his voice always sounds clear and strong. He wears a tight blue body suit, showing off every curve of his body, yet stays very modest. Modest is Hottest... as some say.

"Hi... Sheik..." we stood there awkwardly. He waited for an explanation but I pretended that I didn't know he wanted one. I smiled and turned back around.

"What are you doing?" he came up beside me... too close for my likes and I took a step away nonchalantly as if to show him something. I pointed at the temple doors underneath me.

"Just going to go back there for a few minutes, I need to get …." I froze and stared at the water. I can't tell Sheik can I? He'll kill Dark if he finds out he's with me... Dark's an evil being. He can't be found out or he can get in serious trouble!

"You need to get..."

"something." I quickly replied. He looked saddened at the idea of me not telling. But knowing Sheik, he probably will find out sooner or later. He isn't one to not know anything.

"Sorry. I just... I REALLY need to go now so I can get out faster. I'll tell you later though. K?" I smiled warmly and dove into the water before he could stop me. I swam to the bottom and went through the open doors. I emerged from the surface and climbed up onto the platform. The familiar horrid music played again and I walked through the halls. All the monsters were gone, and all the doors unlocked. The place doesn't seem that bad anymore. I dove into the water and swam around the building in front of me. I dove down and swam towards the area I found Dark.

As I swam, I thought over what I would do when I got back in the room. What can I get that Dark will like? There isn't much in the "Room of Illusions." There's the sand... I don't think he wants plain sand. There's water... he wouldn't like just water either. There's the tree... I can't just take the whole tree to him. THAT'S IT! I'll cut off a branch from it. I smiled as I opened the doors to the Room of Illusions. I walked in and the Tree still stood there. I walked towards it happy that the mist is now gone. I put my hand on it and rub the wood gently. The bark of the tree looks hard and rough but it's actually very smooth. I looked around the tree trying to find a suitable branch to take back.

As I walked around the tree a small fairy flew in. It sung and flew around the tree. I gazed at it confused. How in the name of Farore did that fairy get In here?! It can't... swim through water and if it did how did it open the doors? I stared at it again and it sung a song again. It landed gracefully on a branch and looked at me. This fairy was different from Navi or a healing fairy. This one shone bright yellow and wore a sparkly goddess like dress, unlike Navi who wore a summer like dress. The Fairies eyes were black which creep me out. How can a Yellow glowing fairy with platinum hair and pale body have... extremely dark eyes.

I looked at fairy and then at the branch it perched on. It stood out sharply from the tree and at weird right angle. If I placed it up right it would stand completely up. The tree branch had 2 different twigs sticking out of it. One was slightly curved inwards and the other stuck out facing down. It looked weird but I decided it would be perfect. The fairy sat upon the curved part swinging her legs. She smiled and hummed the tune again.

"Hi. What's your name." I asked taking a step forward. She didn't move and still looked at me smiling. She started humming the song again.

"Can you speak?" I asked hesitantly. Why wasn't she talking?

"You are very pretty..." I tried again. Girls like compliments right? The little fairy scoffed, turned slightly pink but continued with her song.

"That's a nice song. What is it?" Her eyes lit up as if I said the right words. She flew up and around the tree. She left a trail of white sparkles as she circled the tree creating a bubble. White and gold sparkles erupted around her. The room glowed and sparkled. The water turned to gold and the room looked like a palace. I then heard a wonderful voice singing. The voice sounded like the goddess in a little body. It was high pitched yet while she sang it didn't sharp. The voice began singing to the tune the little fairy was humming.

Up and down

Round and round

The cat and mouse chase

1,2,3

little tree

2 in just one base

Black and white

Out of sight

hidden in despair

intertwined

connecting lines

a hidden, passionate care

A little song

sing it long

The world will then be clear

Open eyes

no more lies

"Please don't shed a tear."

She continued humming the beat as if there were more words to it. I sang the song back to her. It was pretty easy since I was so use to memorizing songs. She smiled and circled around the branch she sat on. I took that as a sign. I reached over to the branch and touched it. The magic sparked from my touch and I felt a surge of energy flow through me. I reached into my pouch to find a knife to park the area I will need to cut. I felt around the pouch and touched the one object. It felt like a bottle... but I didn't carry any bottle with me at the time. I left all my bottled up fairies at the room. I took out the bottle and stared at it. My mouth formed an O shape.

"Lubricant?" I gasped the name. I looked down at the pouch and noticed it was black._ This is Dark's pouch? And he has... Lubricant?_ I blushed deeply at the thought of Dark and I. _Maybe it is for something else..._ Maybe it's used to ease entrance... for his sword.. into.. something. Dark is innocent. He wouldn't carry Lubricant. How can he even have some? I didn't buy any... and I don't think Dark did either. I sighed and reached in again, trying to forget the bottle. My hand grazed the thing Kleaug gave me. I found my self wanting to know what it was so I took it out of Dark's pouch. I smiled and then the smile faded as I read the name.

'Condom'

…..

I felt my face heat and I threw the condom on the water floor. I stomped on it with fury and embarrassment. I then blew hair out of my face and hit my head against the tree.

Dark can't have Lubricant. He couldn't he? He didn't buy anything and I don't think he stole anything...If Kleaug had condoms... could he also have Lubricant? Did Kleaug think Dark and I were going to have... sex? I pushed the thought away and got my sword out. _I don't need to mark the damn tree... I'll just cut it._ I angled my sword and cut the tree straight down. It made a small cut but not big enough. I listened to the forgotten presence of the yellow fairy as she sang the song again. The lyrics sound weird and I felt as though they had a meaning. Wait a minute. Why is this fairy here? Why did she sing? Why is this tree glowing? Oh well... I have faced many peculiar things and this isn't the weirdest. I sang along with her until I struck the branch one final time.

It fell in the water with a plop and I picked it up. The branch was as black as night. It kinda reminded me of Dark... I looked around again and the fairy nodded and disappeared. I looked after her until she faded away. The room returned to normal and I stood there alone with the branch in my hand. I gently grabbed my Ocarina again and was about to play the song out of this temple when I spotted something floating off near by... the condom.

I walked over to it and picked it up. _Maybe I will need it sometime_. I turned bright red but put it back in Dark's pouch. I played the song and left the water temple yet again.

**Sorry it's taking me long. So I'll make up for it for 2 chapters this week. One now and one on sunday. This was an important part in the story. I finished my outline for the fan Fiction and I calculated about 24 more chapters but who knows what will happen (: The outline is CRAZY and later on the story is going to be... like... AMAZING sooo don't leave! LOL I would also like to thank 1esor2 for her review. It was REALLY sweet and made my day3 I couldn't thank you personally because you commented as a guest but that really made my day. I'm happy you are enjoying this fanfic. **


	8. Worry

**I don't own Legend of Zelda. I don't own any of the characters except for the little girl and boy, Kleaug and the fairy who will show up later in the story. Thanks and enjoy (:**

**Last Time**:

Link went to the Water Temple to get something for Dark. He met a fairy who sang him an important tune.

**Dark Link's POV**

Where is that damn Hylian!?

Where is Link?!

It's 1 in the morning and... he's fucking gone!

I was laying in bed after an embarrassing confession last night, which I completely regret, and he told me he was going to be there for me.

Well...

Where is he?! Did he leave me? He wouldn't just leave after such a heartfelt moment? That would be just plain rude! Some Hero he is...

Maybe he left to go be with Zelda! She probably sent him a message saying 'Oh Link! My love! I can't put my panties on!' and Link would be all like 'Oh Zelda! I'll come help you with this problem!' Probably did it to see her naked! Not to save the princess, but to see her naked! Naked! Her! BAHH!

I bet she even used one of those... fancy shmancy fairy messengers. Of course he would love Zelda! She's rich! She's a princess! And some may say shes kind of pretty!

….

….

Calm down Dark.

Link is to innocent for that. I spent a couple nights with him and he hasn't shown a hint of naughtiness... though that would be an interesting side to him.

Oh and Zelda is the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom... so should could most likely put on her own clothing.

I'm going insane.

Just a bit crazy?

No... No... there's a perfectly good reason he has gone missing... hehe

Maybe he went to get a drink of water.

Yeah that's it.

I sat down on the bed and stared out the window at the moon. The room became really hot. I angrily stood up, flustered and uncomfortable. I ripped off my tights and walked around in my boxers. I tried ripping my hair out as beads of sweat started to from on my forehead. I caught sight of the window and ran over to it. I pushed the window open and flung my chest out.

The cold breeze engulfed my body. I felt all worries go away. The the sweat dried away and I saw my own breathe come out it white huffs. I calmed down and leaned against the window frame. I stared down at the area, and noticed a couple dancing. Why do they always dance? Why are they always happy? Aren't they afraid that one of them will leave in the middle of the night and never come back?!

I angrily stood up and shut the damn blinds closed. I left the window open for I was still hot. I abruptly turned around and stared at the clock. Its 1:45... I don't think it takes 45 minutes to have a drink of water. Maybe he was REALLY thirsty. Maybe he had to use the restroom. Maybe he found a stray cat and is helping it. Aw.

I imagined Link dressed up like a little kid playing with a cat. He bent down his ass up in the area and the cat mimicked his actions. The cat then playfully scratched Link, who in return grabbed it and cuddled it. He twirled around with it and fell down. His hair all messy, his face sweaty and red, and the cat sitting on his chest. Then he would giggle like a little girl and talk cat with it. Meow...meow...meow...meow...meow...meow...meow...meow...meow...

I stomped my foot and began to pace around the room. I shouldn't be imagining adorable, delicious scenarios in my mind. I should be worrying about Link. I walked around the bed, into the bathroom, out of the bathroom, and around the bed again. I stopped at the foot of the bed and stared at the clock yet again. 1:58. I was bored. Yes I was worried but I should just wait it out. He'll come. He wouldn't just leave. Maybe I have something fun in my pouch. I can play... waiting for him.

meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow... RUFF

C-C-COMBO BREAKER

Haha I'm going insane.

What was I doing? Oh yeah.. pouch. Pouch louch couch douch wouch...

I looked around the bed where I placed my pouch but it wasn't there. I looked at the chair and desk which was far from the bed and saw one on a green chair. I walked over to it and picked it up. I squinted an noticed the difference. This wasn't mine... it was slightly brown. It was Link's. Link must have grabbed mine. Oh well.

I placed the pouch down and began walking away. I froze and looked back at it.

Does Link have any secrets in there? No... I shouldn't look. That's rude. I turned back around but froze yet again. My curiosity got the best of me and I tip toed back to his pouch. I picked it up and opened up the flap. I felt around a sewed up cut and the holes. I stuck my hand it and grabbed the first thing I could. It was a round, cylindrical object. I took it out of the pouch and saw it was a marker. I shrugged and put it back in the pouch. I reached around and touched the familiar hook-shot. I kept searching around a touched a bottle.

A bottle.

I dropped the bag.

Oh shit.

The bottle of Lubricant... was in that pouch.

Link must have brought the pouch for a reason... so he would have most likely looked inside. Oh fuck! I'm so stupid! Or maybe he knew. Maybe Link KNEW I had the lubricant in my pouch. And... he took it... for ZELDA! Yes! That's right! That's what he did!

That slimy, cheating, blond, slut-

Wait... but how would he know? He was in the room when I walked in. So he couldn't have possibly seen Kleaug give it to me. I sadly looked over at the clock. 2:29. I sighed and paced around the room again, letting my thoughts go wild. Link is innocent, I shall repeat again, he wouldn't do that.

I heard an odd noise near by and stopped walking. Then, the floor squeaked outside the door. It squeaked again and footsteps were becoming more and more loud. I panicked and jumped into the bed covering myself. I messed up my hair to make it look like I was asleep. I closed my eyes and waited for the presence to leave. But it didn't.

I heard the door open behind me. My back was facing the door and I couldn't see who it was. I suspected it was Kleaug... checking up on Link and I. Or it could be Link?

The door closed silently and I heard shuffling as well as a soft thud of something. I heard him peel of his clothes and I tried not to turn around to see him strip. Then I felt the weight of something on the other side me. It sighed and lied down. It was Link. But where did he go? Should I ask him now? Should I wait 'till morning? I stood up in bed and turned to him abruptly. He released a squeak and fell off the bed. His arms flailed and his knee's buckled as he crashed to the rug floor. He groaned and hit his head.

"Dark Link! What in the name of Din are you doing!" He yelled at me at just above a whisper.

"I could ask you the same thing Link. Where were YOU." I pushed the covers off of me and crawled to the edge of the bed where Link lay on the ground. He looked slightly wet and he smelled familiar. Like water... and depression.

"I was just out."

"With?"

"No one. Just myself."

"So you didn't see ANYONE?"

"Well I guess I saw Sheik but that was only for a few minutes."

"Sheik?"

"That's not important."

"Yeah it is. You could have been in danger Link."

"I was fine!"

"And where did you go then?!"

"Just out! I'll tell you later!."

"I want to know now."

"Why do you want to know soooo baldy?!" Link propped himself up on his elbows and set me a very seductive looking glare... though I think it was intended to look seductive.

"Well you fucking left me and I was pacing around this goddess damn room for 2 fucking hours because I was worried! That's why!"

"You could have stayed asleep!" Link replied not answering my question.

"Where did you go?!"

"The Water Temple! Goddess Dark! Stop bothering me about it. I'll repeat, you should have just stayed asleep!" He bit back.

"You knows there's a big difference between body heat and a cheap blanket."

"I'm sorry." He replied, sighing. He looked tired and I felt guilty now. He was at the water temple?

"It's fine," I offered my hand and he grabbed It. I pulled him up and he sat down on the bed again rubbing his head, "Why did you go there again?"

He bit his lip and looked off to the side. I followed his gaze and found a dark, oddly shaped object sitting near the green chair.

"What's that?"

"Nothing.."

"Link..."

"I'll tell you in the morning."

"But I want to know n-"

"Are we really going to do this again?" Link replied quite rudely.

"Well, I got an answer out of you before so I don't mind doing it again." I chuckled and leaned to him.

"Just sleep with me?"

…..

"Well I can't say no to that." I chuckled and dismissed the object for later. It was 3 in the morning. He will show me soon. I grabbed onto Link's bare arm and pulled him down on the bed with me. Though it was dark... I could still see the faint blush on his cheeks. Link sighed and turned around his back facing me. I was slightly disappointed but I'll let him have his space. I bothered him enough.

- Time Change-

**Link's POV**

I opened my eyes, squinting at the light that engulfed the room. Something was shaking me and I tried to brush it off. I groaned and covered my body with the covers. I felt something wrapped around me pull me. I was now lying on top of something facing my ceiling. I tried desperately getting up but it didn't work. I squirmed for a bit but then gave up. I sighed and closed my eyes again.

"Wow. It's REALLY hard to wake you up." A voice behind me chuckled. My eyes snapped open and I looked around myself. I was bare except for my white tights. There were tan arms wrapped around my waist and I was lying on someones body. It was Dark. I felt his hot breathe at my neck as I continued to struggle.

"Oh. You're up. Comfortable?" He chuckled and pulled me down on the side again. I ripped myself away from his arms and twirled around.

"Why'd you wake me up in such a crude way!?" I practically screamed, blushing immensely.

"Crude? I cuddle you. Most girls dream of being woken up with a cuddle" Dark Link purred. His finger circled the sheets underneath him like an innocent child. Which he is FAR from being.

"Well, last time I checked, I am not a female," I replied back. I walked around the room in search of my clothing which I carelessly threw off last night. I finally found them; They were lying near the door.

"When was the last time you checked?" Dark purred in my ear. How in the world did this shadow got behind me... I don't know. His body pressed up against mine and his hands rubbed up and down my sides. I blushed and tried to walk away but his grasp on my waist locked.

"I-It's a figure of speech Dark. I didn't check! It means that I KNOW and I did for my entire life." I struggled.

"Oh. Well I know maybe one day I can check for you." He whispered in my ear but let go of my waist. I turned around feeling empty in search of the shadow. He was on the other side of the room gathering his own clothing. I scoffed at his innuendo and bent down, picking up my green tunic. I slid it on, instantly feeling warmer, but still a little chilly.

"Hey, Link?"

"Yeah." I said quietly while strapping on my boots.

"Did you accidentally take my pouch last night?"

… Uh Oh...

"Uh yeah I did. B-But when I um...noticed it wasn't mine I didn't look through it. I didn't want to invade your privacy like that." I smiled at him warmly. I didn't want to mention the lubricant. It was his privacy and I had no right to invade it.

"How did you find out it wasn't yours..."

"Oh well," _shit shit shit_, " It was... um light where I... went so-so when I looked down.. you know to open my pouch I noticed it was.. black and I was all like 'Oh that's not mine!' and-and yeah." I inwardly kicked myself for saying It that way. I sounded so fake and weak. I looked at Dark's expression which looked peaceful and relieved. I understand why...

"You never told me why you went back to the water temple," Dark asked curiously, "mind telling me now?"

"Oh yeah!" I blushed and walked over to the tree branch. It slightly sparkled from the Little Fairy. I picked it up gently and walked over to Dark who stared at it. I smiled and held it out.

"I wanted to put it on like... a board or something."

"Is this..."

"Part of the tree? Yeah!"

"Holy goddess! Link!" He grabbed it not as gently and started freaking out. His eyes widened and he smiled truly for the first time. He looked like a little child.

"You told me... last night that you want something to remember your past by. So I went last night and got a branch for you. There was also this fairy... do you know what that was about?"

"Fairy?"

"Yeah it was gold. Very rare. I have never seen one. It's eyes were also pitch black. It glowed and sparkled. It told me to get you this branch. It also sang a little song." I hummed the tune and Dark stared at me then back the branch.

"I have never seen a fairy there. Except for Navi of course. Speaking of Navi... Where did she go?"

Wait. Yeah. Where is she? I looked around the room and called out to her.

"Navi! Navi!"

"Did she leave?"

"She can't leave. She is my guardian. Guardians aren't suppose to leave us."

"Maybe she got captured?"

"She isn't as dumb as she may seem." I looked inside my hat, pouch and shoes. I checked every bottle and area where she could have gotten stuck. Navi is VERY loud so she would have called out for us if she were in trouble.

Dark looked with me too. When I checked the North side of the room, he checked the south. When I checked the East, he checked the West. We looked through the entire room silently. Dark Link was inching towards the window's curtains which began moving from the wind.

"Hey. Do you smell that?" Dark asked looking around suspiciously. I dropped the shoe I was holding and walked towards the opened window. I inhaled the air and tried to identify the scent. I smelled smoke. Fire... burning.

"Maybe someone is cooking something?" I asked still focused on the task to find Navi. I heard Dark push the curtains wide open. I watched as he leaned over the edge and stared out. I took a couple more steps towards him. He looked like he was really worried.

"LINK!" He yelled at me. I jumped up and ran to him. I looked out the window and the saw the village was on fire.

"Oh my god." I quickly turned around and grabbed my Master Sword. I left everything there and ran out the door. I jumped down the entire flight of stairs doing a somersault at the bottom. I rushed through the front door. I heard Dark call out to me and run behind me. I slammed the door open and ran out. I felt Dark grab my shoulder as we both stop outside.

I looked around at the families running away. They were all leaving the village. I spotted the girl and boy running hand in hand with her mother. The flower was still in her hair. Some stood where they were, a majority of them men. They all stared at something in the sky. I looked at what they were looking at and recognized the figure.

"SHEIK!"

"Sheik?"

Sheik flew up into the sky and put his hands up in the air. A bunch of blu eparticles gathered in his hand, and formed blue magic. The blue magic surrounded the village, in order to keep the something inside and not spread. A black cloud of dust flew out of the well and floated around the village. It circled the area and focused on the graveyard.

"Link. Stay Back!" Sheik looked at me with extreme worrying in his glare. A spark of jealousy crossed his features as we looked directly at Dark Link, "Who's He?"

Before I could reply, the giant beast grabbed Sheik's feet somehow. It hung him in the air upside down by one leg. He dangled in the air and summoned more magic. The beast roared at the flash of power and flung him down onto the hard ground.

"Sheik!" I ran towards him, Dark hot on my trail. I knelt down next to his injured body and gently grabbed his head. I placed it on my lap and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Am I in heaven? Are you my angel Link?" Sheik chuckled. He began to stand up but fell down again.

"You are funny Sheik... even at the most inappropriate times." I chuckled. Sheik is such a good friend and it pains me to see him injured. He was always there for me.

"Completely inappropriate. Link! No time for lovey dovey shit! There's a monster!" Dark Link snorted and unsheathed his sword.

I growled softly and stood up, letting Sheiks body to gently fall onto the ground. I charged up some fire arrows and shot at it. It didn't get hurt. How do you attack a cloud of dust? Sheik somehow managed to hurt it. It began to fly right at me. I felt the cloud of dust encircle my body. It flew me up into the sky. I struggled against the invisable binds holding me. I was high up in the air staring down at the freaking out body of Dark and the weakened body of Sheik. Sheik stood up and just watched while Dark was going crazy. I saw Sheik's red eyes glare at Dark and then back at me. I pleaded for him to help with my eyes.

"Link! Don't worry I'll get you!" Sheik called to me, "It's not like this spazz will help in any way." I struggled against the binds as it flew me away from the Village. It took me to the grave yard and threw me hard onto the ground. As I was falling I watched as Sheik and Dark Link ran towards the grave yard.

I let out a deafening scream as my back hit the hard stone of the Graveyard. I heard a sickening crack and my arm hurt, head and foot hurt. I vision began to get blurry. I stared off to the right to see a blue figure and a black one running towards me. I propped myself on my elbows and touched my head. I looked at my hand and noticed a dark red liquid trickling down my arm.

"LINK!" I heard one of them call. That was the last thing I saw and heard before everything went black.

**Welp... I tried to write a lot in this Chapter. My goal for every chapter is a minimum on 10 pages. You know what I want from you guys? Suggestions. I want you tell me... 1 thing you want me to improve. You can tell me to make them longer, or to add more details... or distinguish the characters more or something. I did try to make Dark sound more bad with the swearing and stuff and Link won't swear. Any who yeah so I would appreciate it if you gave me suggestions in how to make this better (:**

**Thanks for the comments and reviews**

**I read my 1st and 2nd chapter and thought they were horrible I hope my future ones are better written. Thanks!**


	9. Point Dark

**Last Time**

"Link! Don't worry I'll get you!" Sheik called to me, "It's not like this spazz will help in any way." I struggled against the binds as it flew me away from the Village. It took me to the grave yard and threw me hard onto the ground. As I was falling I watched as Sheik and Dark Link ran towards the grave yard.

I let out a deafening scream as my back hit the hard stone of the Graveyard. I heard a sickening crack and my arm hurt, head and foot hurt. I vision began to get blurry. I stared off to the right to see a blue figure and a black one running towards me. I propped myself on my elbows and touched my head. I looked at my hand and noticed a dark red liquid trickling down my arm.

"LINK!" I heard one of them call. That was the last thing I saw and heard before everything went black.

**Sheiks POV**

The Shadow and I ran towards the Grave Yard as the horrid monster took Link. I watched as he struggled against his binds, yet he seemed oddly calm for some one who might die. I heard the man behind me trip over his feet a couple of times but managed to catch myself, for I didn't hear a thud. I listened as the foul thing behind me coughed, gasping for air. Running isn't that hard, dimwit. I stole a glance back to see he was still running with me.

I pushed pass people and animals trying to get to the Grave Yard as fast as possible, narrowly avoiding cucco's for I don't want MORE trouble. I heard a piercing scream and stopped dead in my tracks abruptly, causing the shadow to bump into my back

"Hey! Watch out! Why'd you fucking stop?!"

I cringed at his irritating voice and the disgusting the touch of the monster but shrugged it off for now is not the time for that. We both looked up at the cloud of dust simultaneously and saw that it was empty. No sign of Link.

"Shit." I whispered to myself. I broke off in a sprint yet again and the shadow struggled to keep up. We both entered the Grave Yard to find Link propped up on his elbows admiring a streak of blood coming down his toned arms, staining his tunic and body.

"LINK!" I yelled out to him. Link sent a calm, worry free look at us before dropping on the ground entirely.

"It's okay Link. You'll be fine." I whispered more to myself then Link, as I carefully moved Link's arm to rest upon the ground.

"Shadow, make yourself useful and get me some gauze so I can tend to Link's wound."

"You can't tell me what to do Sheikah." he spit back at me. I growled and dug into my own pouch. I searched through it and took out a knife. I flipped it around in my fingers and sent him a death glare.

"Fine. Don't do it for me then, but for your light. Want him to die? No? Didn't think so. Now go before he looses too much blood. Hylians need that you know." I felt around his arm and noticed his right shoulder was broken. I cut open the right side of his shirt freeing his arm. I heard the shadow run away, and thanked the goddesses that he decided to cooperate. I took off Link's entire shirt, making sure not to harm Link in any way.

I folded the green, cut up tunic into a neat square and placed it under Link's head. This will act as a cushion for his injury and will also suck up some of the freely spilling blood. I ran my hand down his chest to feel for broken ribs and didn't find any... but his chest feels nice. I shook my head and checked his legs. His left leg was twisted, but not broken; an easy fix.

I moved the foot around trying to put it back to normal when the shadow returned with an armful of gauze. He gazed down at the half exposed body of Link and raised an eyebrow.

"His shoulder is broken. It would hurt him if I took his shirt off so I cut it off," I answered his unspoken question, "Luckily the excess was used for his injured head, and not wasted." He stayed silent but knelt down next to me. I finally twisted the ankle back to it's normal position and placed my fingers on his foot. I closed my eyes and called on the Sheikah power to heal the injury. As the blue power was surging throughout his foot, mending the broken muscles and tissue, I moved up to his shoulder again.

"What can I do?" The shadow asked. I let out an irritated sigh and looked at him. He looked exactly like Link except for coloring differences. His red eyes were similar to mine yet my red eyes represented love and friendship while his hatred and blood. This is of course an opinion but since he is a monster created by Ganondorf, I feel it fits this shadow beast well.

"There's nothing a worthless shadow like you can do. So, thank you for the gauze but I'll take care of him now."

"Look here, Sheikah. I may be a shadow, but I can help Link and I will."

"And what? Are you planning on killing him in the process." I grabbed the gauze and began wrapping it around Link's shoulder gently. I watched his passed out expression to make sure he isn't in any pain. His eye lashes were long and dark and they gently brushed his high cheeks bones. It must be a crime to be as handsome as Link.

"I don't want to kill him. He helped me and now I want to help him." He grabbed the gauze out of my hand and continued wrapping his arm. I rolled my eyes and moved up to his head. I brushed the golden hair out of Link's eyes and traced a finger down his face. I noticed the shadow wince in the corner of my eye and but he continued to wrap Link's shoulder. I dug my hands into Link's scalp and called on the Sheikah power yet again. I worked to fix any cracks in Link's skull and to stop the bleeding. I toyed with his hair until the shadow threw the gauze down and abruptly turned to me.

"Must you molest his hair?"

"Molest? My, my, Shadow that's a strong word. I am merely mending any cracks in his skull. Must you judge?" I replied as the last of my power seeped out of me and into Link's body.

"Why do you talk so damn formal. We are not in the presence of the goddess or anything." he grumbled more to himself then to me. I rolled my eyes and moved my hands away from Link.

"and must you use such foul language? I may not be in the presence of the goddess, but who knows what child and/or important person may be lurking near by." I hated this shadow. The way he talked to me as if I was just another person. I am most certainly not! I am a member of the Sheikah and the protector of Princess Zelda. I have powers so powerful that the shadow would be dead in seconds. I am the assistant of the all might Impa.

Link began to stir from underneath me and I looked down at his face. His eyes slowly peeled open revealing two beautiful bright blue eyes. He blinked a couple of times coating the blue orbs with a shiny substance making them even more breathtaking. His pupils were huge but instantly turned tiny as he focused on me and the shadow

"Sheik?" He asked. His face winced a little and he shut his eyes for a quick moment.

"Does it hurt?" I asked calmly.

"Kind of."

"Can you walk?" the shadow said ruining this perfect moment for me.

"I don't think so. Dark, can you help me?" I winced at that blow. He wanted... Dark... to help him and not me. I glared at Dark who's mouth twitched into a smirk. He crouched down and grabbed Link gently behind his knee's and in the middle of his back. He picked him up bridal style and winked at me. I growled silently and walked up to Link.

"Let's take you inside. We need to be in a clean environment in order to cleanse your wounds. Don't want them to get infected." I said calmly trying not to show my bad side to Link. He smiled warmly at me and all my anger melted away. We started to walk towards the Inn when Link popped a question.

"How badly am I injured?"

"I expected worse. All you have is a twisted ankle and a broken shoulder blade. This will limit your movement when it comes to walking or running and basically anything you do with your right arm."

"Oh." he sounded sad, yet relieved.

"Oh! And Um, Sheik. What... happened, to the village." Link asked scared. Was he... scared of me? Or was he scared of the answer I am about to give him?

"The cloud of dust all of us encountered was a beast haunting this part of Hyrule. It escaped it's dwelling in the well. Impa, my leader, will most likely be sent to the Shadow Temple to protect village and keep the beast from escaping and terrorizing the village and it's people. Though Impa is no Hero,like yourself, so your next destination is the Shadow Temple so you can defeat that beast. Problem is... now you are injured." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well I can still fight. I am left handed and my right hand was injur-"

"Fighting of any sort will damage you."

"But like you said earlier, I need to go to the temple and help Impa."

"That doesn't mean you have to put yourself through danger. You are NOT going now for you need a LEAST 1 night to heal your arm. I will supply you with potions and my own magic to heal you as quickly as possible." I smiled at him though you can't really tell due to my shawl. Link nodded his head slowly and bit his lip. _Oh Goddess._

We neared the Inn and I opened the door for the two twins. We walked in and Dark Link led us up to their room. I walked in and found that they both shared a bed. I felt my blood boil within me but kept my cool. I opened up the bathroom door and Dark Link gently put Link down on top of the closed Toilet seat. He got back up, cracked his back and leaned against the bathroom wall.

"Alright, let me help you get cleaned." I bent down in front of Link and took his boots off, kind of like how a mother would to a little child.

The bathroom was pretty cheap, but looked appealing. The tiles were a rose color and the walls a dark crimson. There were two sinks, a toilet, and a large bathtub. The mirrors were oval shaped and placed in front of the 2 sinks.

"Link, May you please try walking?"

Link nodded his head and stood up. He wobbled a bit and took a step with his left foot. He sighed and took another step on his injured right leg. He gasped and stumbled forward. Luckily I was standing near, and caught his fall. He held on tightly to my clothing and I gently placed him down on his knee's

"I'm sorry," Link apologized. He looked down at the carpet and tilted his face to look at me.

"You're apologizing for falling?" I chuckled.

"Yeah," Link laughed along with me, "I guess I am." I smiled inwardly at his innocence and led him to the seat again. He sat down and sighed. He took his right arm and gently grazed the soft skin on his left arm. There was a dried river of blood on his arm, coming from the top of his head and reaching the tips of his fingers. The back of his head and hair was also covered in blood as well as dirt from the Grave Yard. His back wasn't any better either.

I walked over to the bathtub and started putting in warm water. As the water flowed, I put in soap, and bubbles began to form. I smiled and looked back over to Link who shifted uncomfortably. He quickly glanced over at Dark and then back down at his toes which curled inward.

"Dark Link, may you please leave? Link would like to bathe." I said calmly and turned around. I touched the water to make sure it isn't too hot but not cold. It was perfectly warm.

"And you can stay?" Dark Link asked with displeasure.

"Sheiks... seen me naked before. He was the one to explain all the changes I have gone through so I'm not nervous... but you on the other hand..." Link face turned a cute shade uf pink and he bowed his head lower. His hair covered his face eyes and his ears pointed down like a sad little puppy.

Dark's ears twitched down as well, he snorted and walked out of the bathroom. I heard him whisper under his breathe 'Stupid Sheikah." before shutting the door behind him. I smirked inwardly at my victory and looked over at Link who let out a sigh of relief. I turned the crank and the water stopped pouring in. I turned around and waved my hand to signal that I'm not looking. Goddess knows I want to, but if I want Link to love me he needs to trust me.

I heard shuffling and then a small splash of water. I turned back around to see Link sitting in the bathtub. I bit my lip from underneath my shawl and walked over. I knelt down next to him and took a cup. I filled the cup up with the warm bubbly water and turned him around. His skin felt so warm and wet..._Oh goddess._ I spilled the water over his tinted red hair and rinsed it out, returning it back to it's golden color. I took the shampoo bottle and covered his entire hair with it. I spiked up his golden hair and laughed.

"Sheik what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing," I giggled which was beyond my normal behavior, "just playing with your hair. Rinse." Link's face turned red and then he dunked his head under water. He came back up and water droplets dripped down his toned chest and shoulders.

**Dark's POV**

I listened to the two boys giggling in the bathroom. I heard splashing of water and small talk. I couldn't hear WHAT they were talking about but I was interested. I sat down on our bed and looked out the window. I shivered at the cold afternoon breeze and stood up. I walked over to the window and was about to close it when a blue orb flew in.

"I'm back! I'm sorry I left! I'm back! Hi! LINK! Oh it's you..."

"Link was worried about you." I shrugged my shoulders. I closed the window and sat back down on the bed.

"Where is Link?" the fairy asked.

"Taking a bath with Sheik." I ground my teeth together. He isn't comfortable around me? Well... I can't really blame him. I only knew him for like a week or so.

"Uh..." My eyes widened as Navi turned a pink color instead of her regular blue. I didn't know they could do that...

"There was a monster In the village, yada yada yada, Link got hurt; broke his shoulder."

"That's why I shouldn't leave! He just can't take care of himself without me! He's such a child! I mean.. yes, he is an adult but he still acts like a little boy! He just doesn't know how to take care of himself! Link! I'll save you! Wait a minute he's taking a bath. Wait! With Sheik?! He can't even cleanse himself?! What is wr-"

Just then Sheik came out with Link's arm draped over his shoulder. He was wearing his tights and one boot. His right leg was wrapped in a cloth and so was his exposed shoulder. He was still shirtless; His shirt was cut up so why did I expect him to wear it?

Sheik took him over to the bed and set him down. His leg slightly glowed blue, as did his shoulder and his hair slightly. I raised my eyebrow at Sheik who returned the glare with a nod.

"The blue magic will heal his injuries faster. He will need to be as healthy as he can at this state in order to stop the monster." Sheik said while walking over to the brown pouch on the green chair. He grabbed it and dug inside. He pulled out a green tunic that Link and I bought earlier. He carefully slipped it on Link and I watched jealously as his fingers grazed his toned chest and body. Link winced as Sheiks wandering hand touched his shoulder.

"Navi! You're back! Where did you go?" Link asked, looking at Navi. She sighed and flew over to him. She sat upon his uninjured shoulder and touched his cheek.

"My other fairy friends needed me. Their tree was set on fire and the fire spread to this village. I left and came here as fast as my little fairy wings could take me. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Link!"

"It's alright. Not even Dark held me back." Link chuckled silently to himself.

"Well before I could say anything you were out the door and rolling down stairs." I said. I walked around the bed and sat next to Link. I put my arm over his waist and pulled him in closer. Sheik winced inwardly and walked up to us.

"Sheik. Can you tell us our next action?" Link asked. I hated how he just ignored me. What did I do? Was he angry at me?

"You have to go to the bottom of the well. Inside the well, you will find a sacred object that will help you in the Shadow Temple. Impa is currently in the Shadow Temple. You need to go in there and kill the beast inhabiting it. She will keep it locked up for as long as she possibly can. I suggest you do stay and rest to heal your arm though." Sheik shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Navi.

"Navi. I trust that you will take care of Link. Make sure he isn't straining his left arm. He will be able to walk tomorrow, but try to limit his movements."

Navi lifted her chin up. She loved being talked to this way. It made her feel important and helpful. She loved Link like a mother and will gladly take care of him.

"So you trust a little fairy but not me?" I asked harshly. Sheik turned to face me and sent me a death glare. His red eyes seemed to burn with hatred and seeped anger. Good.

"You Shadow I don't trust. Though I do trust Link and respect his choices and judgment, I do think trusting you was a mistake."

"Really? Well he trusts me completely. We have slept together multiple times." I raised an eyebrow at that win.

"Because I really couldn't get room with separate beds..."

"See? He doesn't trust you..."

"Link?" I stared at him incredulously. I thought I was his friend. Friends trust each other.

"Well I just met you. It's hard to earn someones trust that quickly I'm sorry.."

I sighed. It was true though. I wrapped my arms around Link and brought him into a warm embrace. I did this more for myself then him. Link's muscles tensed but then relaxed. His hands clenched into soft fists against my chest as he hugged himself to my chest. I retreated from our awkward side hug and sighed yet again.

"Well. I'm going to get going," Sheik got back up and stood a few feet away, "rest for a day or so. Don't strain yourself Link." With a snap, Sheik left Link, Navi and I alone. Link collapsed on the bed and I fell down with him. We lay together on the bed as Navi fluttered around our heads.

"Um... Dark."

"Yes Hero?"

"I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you."

I sighed at his confession. I wasn't really upset. I was just angry that Sheik pretty much won this battle. He might even win the war over Link's heart. I can't believe we are practically fighting over him. Though there is a difference; Sheik wants a lover and I want a friend.

"I'm just... kind of scared of Sheik." Link blushed and turned his head away.

"You are scared of Sheik?" I practically laughed my head off but kept my cool. One point Dark Link.

"Well. I'm not sure if... scared is the right word but he's always just so calm and formal. I feel like he is planning something," He chuckled to himself, "and I feel that if I say something wrong all that inner anger will explode."

"That's an interesting thought," I chuckled, "Link?"

"yeah?"

"Do you like Sheik?"

Link stayed silent. I didn't like this silence.

"Well of course! He's a great friend and prote-"

"I mean in a crush way. Do you find him attractive?"

I looked over at Link whose eyes were fixated on the ceiling above us. His cheeks turned bright red and he smacked his lips.

"No! No more then a friend! I – I love Princess Zelda!"

_Oh that makes me feel better._

"Why do you like Zelda?"

"Wh-What?"

His eyes grew wide and looked at me. I pulled the most serious face I could muster and asked him again.

"Why do you like Zelda?"

"W-well she likes me and she's a princess so I can't say no, right? And she is really pretty and smart..."

"What if Sheik likes you? He's handsome. He's smart. He likes you."

"Yes! As a friend though!"

"I don't think so."

"Well that's different. He's a man. That's wrong isn't it?"

"Not entirely."

"Dark I'm tired." he turned around and curled up into a ball. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. I sighed and picked him up. It was sorta weird for me to squealed and struggled against me.

"Calm down. I'm putting you in a more comfortable position. Goddess! You really don't trust me don't ya?"

I put him in the bed and covered him up with the blankets. He sighed and closed his eyes. He tried to fall asleep as I looked out the window. It was only 6 but the more sleep he gets the more time his body can heal. After about an hour of aimlessly staring out the window, I turned around. I looked over at the fast asleep Link and sighed. I brushed his still damp hair out of his eyes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight Link."

**I got a little lazy at the end. I posted A LOT the past couple of days and I'm going to take a little break lol. I'll post next saturday or sunday. Thanks for reading! Review, favorite and follow! It'll make me the happiest person in the world.**

**And if you were wondering, Silver Petals isn't just a name (; It'll get more interesting later on! Trust me! Don't leave 3 **

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Lessons

**Just a quick note. I deleted the April Fools thing so I don't get mixed up. This is Chapter 10 (: Enjoy!**

**Last Time**

I put him in the bed and covered him up with the blankets. He sighed and closed his eyes. He tried to fall asleep as I looked out the window. It was only 6 but the more sleep he gets the more time his body can heal. After about an hour of aimlessly staring out the window, I turned around. I looked over at the fast asleep Link and sighed. I brushed his still damp hair out of his eyes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight Link."

**Link's POV**

I felt the suns bright rays coming through the window and entering our room. I felt the warm rays as they flashed directly upon my closed eyes. I scrunched up my face in irritation and groaned. I don't want to wake up... I want to sleep... I shuffled in bed and let out another groan when my body ached from the previous beast encounter.

"Good morning beautiful," I heard a deep voice whisper near me, "Time to get up. It's noon. How can someone sleep so long?" My ear twitched down momentarily, and whined audibly. I reached behind me and grabbed the closest pillow to me. I picked it up with the little strength I had and threw it at the Dark figure next to me.

I heard the pillow hit something and a small thud sounded in the room from the connection.

I flipped over on my stomach and thrust my head into my last, not thrown pillow. _Oh my... this pillow is really cold... _I sighed and shifted to get comfortable. It was getting hard to breathe in this position so I turned my head back around. Just at that moment, I felt something hit me on my back. I yelped at the odd pain on my back and I shot up as fast as I can.

"LINK! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! You're okay?! DARK! How could you?! He is an injured man!" I heard Navi screech. My head throbbed and I looked around to see an unclothed figure sitting up in the bed and Navi flying around him.

"He started it!" the man grumbled.

"I don't care! Link is ALWAYS cranky in the morning! It's normal behavior for him!"

"Yeah well-"

I blocked out the rest of the conversation and moved back down. I spotted the pillow he threw and a devious grin came up on my face. All I heard behind me was constant nagging from Navi and remarks from Dark. I crawled to the edge of the bed and bent down. I ran my fingers gently along the pillow's satin cover and sighed. Navi and Dark's endless chatter became slower and when I grabbed the pillow it became oddly silent. I took the pillow and crawled over to Dark and Navi. They were both eying me curiously and I threw the pillow at Navi who shrieked. The pillow landed on the floor with Navi under it. She moved around from underneath it and started to giggle.

I looked over at Dark and he raised an eyebrow. I haven't yet smiled which must have scared them even more. I growled and tackled Dark Link down to the ground. He yelped at the sudden attack, and then began laughing. We both rolled around on the ground trying to top each other. I grabbed onto his hair and pulled his face up to mine. Our faces were mere inches apart and we were both smiling. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips, making weird kissing noises. I gently brushed my lips against his and shoved him back.

Dark yelped when his back hit the ground and he stared up at me. I grinned and cradled his hips. I spread apart his arms and pinned them on both sides of his face. I leaned down and got a few inches away from his face.

"I win," I whispered to him. I retreated back, and looked at his expression. His facial features had tracks of fear but then he smiled. His pearly white fangs glistened as the aforementioned rays from the sun shone on them.

"Hmm... not for long." Next thing I knew, I felt a tug on my tights and I was flipped around. Dark's body was now placed In between my legs since mine were straddling him just a few seconds ago. I blushed as I registered the fact that neither one of us were wearing clothing except for our pants. Dark leaned closer to me, grinding his abdomen on my groin. I yelped as he leaned up to my face.

"Dark! Stop you're hurting him!" I heard Navi yell but we didn't listen. We were both into this moment. Dark's hands landed roughly on both sides of my waist as I raised an eye brow at him.

"Now I win," He chuckled and kissed my neck. I gasped and entangled my fingers in his hair. He chuckled and continued to suck and kiss the crook of my neck. I cried inwardly from this intimate touch and caressed his hair more. Then I tightened my grip and yanked him again, flipped the positions yet another time.

"Link! Stop you're hurting yourself!" I felt Navi's tiny hands grab onto my hair as she began pulling at it. I didn't have time to savor the victory of 'Gaining the upper hand' because Dark flipped me quickly over. I gasped and flipped him again. We began rolling around the room, grunting and laughing. I felt myself bump into many things.

First the Lamp.

"Link!"

Then the chair.

"DARK!"

Then the bed.

"Stop!"

Then the wall.

"LISTEN TO ME THIS INSTANT! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GODDES ARE YOU TO DOING! LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE GODDESS DAMN MINUTE!"

The sudden outburst brought both Dark and I out of our trance. We were both laying on the ground staring shockingly at Navi. I have never heard her swear and this was a first.

"LINK! You get BACK to the bed NOW and rest! Dark! Stop bothering him and hurting him!"

Without a second thought Dark Link stood up and picked me up. I squealed at the sudden motion and tried pushing him away. He grinned and threw me on the bed. I felt an ounce of pain as I hit the soft mattress and groaned.

"DARK! What did I just say?!"

"Sorry Mother," Dark snorted. He walked around the bed to my sprawled out body. I sighed and ran my fingers up and down my unclothed chest. It tickled... I was feeling weird. Shivers ran through my body and my hand flew away from my chest. I felt Dark's eyes on me, sighed, and turned to face Navi who has calmed down.

"Link... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell but Sheik said that you should stay in bed for the night and most of the day... and.."

"It's fine. I know how you feel, and I should have listened. I'll rest now."

"Okay. Good... now if only Dark Link could act as mature as you are now Link..."

"I can be mature." Dark scoffed. He walked around the bed and sat down next to me.

"I could use some help re bandaging. These old ones are ripped up and kind of bloody." I replied tugging gently on the old binds that clung to my shoulder and leg.

"I got it." I heard Dark reply. He stood up and walked out of the room and into the bathroom were he came out with gauze. I smiled warmly as he knelt next to me and started untying the first knot on my leg. I winced at the slight pain but let him continue as he unwrapped my foot.

"Here, Link. Sheik left you some bottles yesterday. He said to drink the red one now and then drink the white one in the afternoon."

"White one?" I have never heard of a white potion before...

"Yeah I was confused too but Sheik said it's powered up milk. The milk is powered up ,hence the name, and will heal your bones and any cracks in your skull while the red potion will heal external injuries."

My mouth gaped open again as I listened to Navi's 'Smart Talk'. I heard Dark snort and mutter something under his breathe. I turned to him and saw he finished my foot and stood up. I moved on the bed to give him room to sit on my right but he surprised me completely and sat behind me.

Dark Link sat cross legged and waved his hands. I cocked my head to the side and scrunched my eyebrows. He moved his hands again but I couldn't comprehend what he wanted me to do. So I just, scooted closer. Dark rolled his eyes and reached out to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his lap. I blushed at first but sighed for I know he is just trying to help me. Shivers went up my body as his cold fingers brushed my hair to one side of my head.

This feels nice...Him playing with my hair... I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Lift your arm." I obliged and steadily lifted my right, injured arm. He started to unwrap that one and worked through the same process. His fingers occasionally grazed my skin like cold water droplets. He threw the bloody gauze on the floor and I made a weird face at the dirty environment. I just noticed how horrible it looks. Our clothes, items, and other belongings were scattered around the room.

"I'll clean it up!" Navi called, reading my thoughts. She lifted the bloody gauze with her tiny hands and began to fly to the bathroom. Dark finished tying the fresh gauze and let out a sigh.

"You're all done."

"Thanks, Dark. I app-"

I felt warm lips on my neck and shivered as they traveled down lower to my shoulder.

"Dark... what are you doing."

Dark let out a small, innocent chuckle and looked at me from behind.

"Hasn't your mother kissed your wounds to make them feel better?" He laughed and got up from the bed. He walked over to the stand and picked up the red potion.

"Well, I was kind of raised by a tree." I laughed awkwardly. It sounded weird when you said it that way and that really made me laugh. I became a giggling fit as Dark walked back over to me with the red potion in his hand. I couldn't stop and tried covering my mouth. Dark sat next to me and raised one eyebrow.

**Dark Link's POV**

I watched curiously as Link giggled on our bed. I grabbed the potion and started back towards him watching him try and contain the giggles. I sat down next to him and raised one eyebrow. He looked at me, blushed an adorable shade of pink and threw his head back against the pillow.

"Tree's don't kiss!" Link said aloud and now he was laughing hard, and small tears ran from his eyes. I imagined a giant tree leaning down and kissing Link's bloody knee and it was kind of funny. I chuckled and observed his body as Link calmed down. His back was arched and his head thrown back. I started to chuckle and gently brushed the hair out of his eyes. Link got back up and looked at me.

"Sorry about that it just sounded weird."

"You're apologizing for laughing? You are one weird guy." I laughed and put the bottle in Link's hand and he looked down at it, "Chug." He looked uncertainly at me but drank the entire bottle in 5 gulps. He let out gasp as he finished the bottle and lied back down. I took the bottle and placed it on the floor. Navi came out of the bathroom and landed on Link's hat off into the distance. I watched as her little tired wings flew her over and she collapsed.

"Dark. What exactly happened after I blacked out?" Link asked me bringing me out of my trance.

"Oh well, Sheik and I worked together and helped stop bleeding and stuff..." I replied awkwardly. I don't want to tell him we were fighting. Sheik's Links friend and if Link likes him I should too.

"You mean Sheik?"

"What?"

"Didn't just Sheik help me?"

"Why is it so hard to believe I helped you?"

"You are not very good in situations like that."

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled but was hurt on the inside. So... I'm useless?

"Situations like what?"

"Well, at the Water Temple you were afraid to fight Morpha; and when I was taken by that shadow beast you were freaking out." He laughed and looked at me.

"I have never seen a monster before in my life don't blame me."

"What about Ganondorf?"

"Well, to me he seemed normal. You know? Being the 1st thing I have ever seen."

"Why weren't you afraid to fight me?" Link asked. I didn't actually think about it until now. I stayed silent for a few minutes under Link's intense gaze.

"Well, I was so surprised that you looked a little like me. I mean, Ganondorf would always scare me that Link is some big monster but actually he is a small man."

"I am NOT small."

"Well, smaller than me."

"By like an inch!"

"More like 4."

I heard Link growl and lay back down on the bed. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"being short isn't a bad thing."

"It's a sign of weakness."

"Oh so I'm stronger?" I grinned.

"Surprisingly no since you can't even fight a gel like tentacle."

"Hmm... maybe you should teach me."

"Teach you what?" Link sat up in his bed.

"How to fight, how to be prepared for situations like yesterday. You know, everything I'm apparently bad at."

"Well I see no harm..." Link looked down uncertainly.

"and..."

"It... WILL help later in combat." Link said again. He seemed to be ACTUALLY making a decision. Why wouldn't you want to train me?

"So..." I replied. I fluttered my eye lashes and pulled a puppy face. He looked at me and bit his lip. He took in a large breath of air then exhaled it out slowly.

"Fine. We will practice sometime... when I get better of course."

"Great It's a date."

"A.. D-Date?!"

"Yeah. Two people hanging out alone, and training."

"Uh... call it what ever you want but I'll call it training." Link laughed he sighed and closed his eyes. He smiled warmly and I cocked my head looking at his cute expression.

"Tired?"

"Kind of. This potion is kicking in."

"Good. Take a small nap and I'll wake you up in an hour or so."

"Are you sure?" Link asked with his eyes half opened.

"Yeah, you need rest and I need a shower." I laughed, smelled my arm and made a disgusted face. Link giggled again at that and flipped positions on his side. He closed his eyes and tried falling asleep. I smiled and ruffled up his hair. I got up and walked towards the bathroom, shutting the door on the sleeping Hylian.

I looked into the mirror and cringed at the sight. My face was dirty and was covered in mud. My body wasn't any cleaner. I had a few blood stains from helping Link earlier and small cut's from our previous 'battle'.

I stripped from my clothing and stepped into the washtub.

-Time Skip-

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my head and another around my waist. My body still dripped and left wet footprints on the carpet. I walked over to my pouch and pulled out tights and a black tunic that I got earlier. I slipped the towel off not caring that Link was in the room. He was asleep anyway.

I put on my tights and boots and walked over to the sleeping Link. I sighed and slowly started to shake his shoulders. He moaned slightly and opened his eyes.

"Slept well?"

"Kind of. Showered well?"

"Would have been better with you." I purred and buried my nose into his neck. He blushed sweetly and chuckled.

"You have a weird sense of humor."

"I wasn't being funny..."

"You were being serious...?" Link asked awkwardly and I knew I was caught. I didn't mean for that to slip out but it just did.

"Link. You and Dark should go shopping for objects for your next quest. The red potion seems to have worked and your bleeding stopped. I still suggest you wear the bandages though."

I sighed and smiled at the interruption. Luckily Navi got me out of replying to Link. I looked over at him who nodded and walked towards his pouch on the floor. Next to it were his brown boots. He slipped them on and I followed after him slipping on my tunic. He grabbed his pouch and checked inside for ruppees.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup." I laughed and we both headed out the door.

- Small Time Skip-

Link and I walked for about 2 hours in the city. Many people were still terrified from the previous encounter and were pretty shaken up. Link took the liberty and helped them morally as well as fixed any broken things they had. I have never seen him so happy. How can someone give so much, never get anything in return, and be happy?

Why don't the people here realize that just because he is a hero doesn't mean he doesn't have needs. It doesn't mean he doesn't want help, or happiness. It makes me sick to see him smile. I mean.. I love his smile but not the fact that he only cares for their happiness.

"Uh Link..." I whispered to Link's ear. Link was handing ruppee's to a lady and her daughter. They thanked him, kissed his cheek and walked away. He sighed and looked over at me.

"Sorry about that, I just can't not help someone in need."

"I noticed..."

"Let's go buy some stuff for the quest now." He exhaled deeply and started again towards the shops.

"Didn't you give away all you're ruppees?" I whispered more to myself then to Link. I followed after him and we both walked side by side to the shops.

Link walked in and greeted the brown haired girl again. She smiled and then frowned.

"Link... What happened to your shoulder?" She asked sweetly, gently touching his shoulder.

"Just... got into an accident. I'm alright though." He smiled and walked away from her. He began looking at arrows and bows in the corner of the shop. I walked up to the girl and leaned against the table behind us.

"What really happened?"

"Were you hear when the monster attacked the village?"

"Oh... I see. He always gets hurt though. Everyone is used to it but I'm not. It hurts me to see him injured." She sighed and touched her one shoulder most likely feeling sorry for him. I didn't know anyone else felt that way but me.

"Yeah, he really cares about others." I said out loud as we both watched Link also pick out some bombs.

"A little too much. He's very attentive." She confessed, "Oh well, I can't stop him. Once his mind is set to something, he won't back down." She smiled and walked towards the counter. Link walked up to her and set down the bombs, arrows and other things. I walked up to them and put my hand on his waist.

The brunette smiled, and wrote something down on a little pad. The notebook was the same shade of blue as her eyes and had golden floral prints. I looked at what she was writing to find numbers. She must be calculating the price

"20 please."

"20? I usually pay 60?"

"We have a special deal going on."

"What kind?" Link asked sceptically.

"Due to the damage in the city, I lowered the prices so people can afford items." She smiled weakly and winked at me. I smiled inwardly at her help. I'm happy she's helping me but I kind of feel angry. I want to help Link... I don't need her help.

"Oh! That's great, Nisona! (sorta sounds like Epona) I bet the villagers love that!" He laughed and began to walk away. I leaned over the counter and thanked her. She smiled and wished me luck.

"Make sure he takes his medicine to heal."

"How did you know he had medicine?"

"Most people who are injured have medicine silly." she giggled and pushed my shoulder.

"Thanks Nisona."

"No problem Dark."

"Dark! Come One!" Link called after me. I smiled and walked back over to Link. He looked over at Nisona and then walked out the door with me right next to him. We walked outside and started back towards the inn. He opened his pouch and somehow stuffed everything he just bought in there.

The sun was setting and Link and I were walking in the garden of the inn. The sky was an odd shade yellow, orange, red, blue, purple and even pink. The clouds formed rays as the sun shined through small holes in the clouds. The Garden was beautiful and consisted of many different flowers. There were roses and violets and orchids and more! The roses were a vibrant red and the Violets a mysterious blue. I smiled at the beautiful sight and looked over at Link. He also seemed awestruck as he stared down at the flowers. As I walked next to him, he suddenly fell on the soft grass.

"Link!" I knelt down next to him grabbing his uninjured shoulder, "You okay?"

"My ankle hurts..." Link chuckled. Why does he laugh at the most stupid moments? He's hurt goddess damn it!

"Oh shit! We forgot the medicine." I reached into Link's pouch and pulled out the bottle of powered up milk. I popped open the cork, and put it in front of Link's face. Link looked at it and his face scrunched up.

"Ew, no." He pushed my hand away.

"Link, you collapsed because you didn't drink this. It will heal your bones and such. Now come on, drink."

"No it tastes gross, I don't want it."

"I don't care!" I grabbed Link's chin and forced his mouth open; I poured the milk into his mouth and forced him to swallow. He coughed and choked on it as he struggled against me. He pushed and kicked my hand. I released him and he spit out all of the milk. I was so angry. Why won't he take his damn milk! IT WON'T KILL YOU!

"Fuck! Li-!" I froze and I felt a deep blush come upon my cheeks. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. Link was sitting there with his eyes shut tight, his fingers dug into the grass and his entire face covered in the white liquid.

The Milk dripped from his lip and covered his lower face. One hand was still dug into the grass and another one came up to his face and wiped the white liquid off of his face. His eyes were half open and half closed as he stared down. He looked like he had... **cough** cum **cough **all over his face. What made it worse for me was that he sparkled from the powered up milk. He looked so... cute this way. He blushed when he noticed my intense stare.

"Look what you did!" He yelled at me. He stood up and began walking towards the inn at a fast pace. I laughed and ran after him. I grabbed onto his waist and lifted him up. I twirled him around in a circle and then put him back down. He struggled against me and I let go when we reached the inn doors.

"Goddess, you act like a PMSing girl." I snorted. Link marched up the stairs, never looking back at me. I laughed again as he opened the door to our room and slammed it in my face. I opened it , happy he didn't lock it, and found him lying on the bed.

"Link, I'm sorry but you had to take that milk. You were injured and needed the help."

"But I didn't want help," He pouted.

"Well, we don't want a lot of things we need." I replied and sat down on the bed next to him,"You didn't want to go on this quest did you? But you need to. The world is in your hands. One mistake and we are all doomed to forever slavery. You probably didn't want to leave the forest did you? Well you needed to help. Like I said, we don't want a lot of things, if it's for something small like...drinking medicine or something big like saving the world. I didn't want to fight you Link. But I needed to. Ganondorf would have killed me if I didn't.

"But I also didn't want to be your friend. Don't get me wrong you're great... more then great in my eyes but I just wanted to kill you and get it over with... get this life mission over with. But I felt the need to be with you. I felt like we were destined to meet and work together, not fight. So Link... I... just do what's best for you. Even if you may not want to. It will help you and the people around you." I sighed and looked over at Link. I was shocked to see that he was asleep.

"Wow, thanks for your full attention." I laughed and lied down next to him. I closed me eyes and fell asleep.

**Hey so, I'm back. So the April Fool's joke was half true. My brother hacked my account and deleted my stuff so I had to start all this over... Due to the fact that I missed last week, I made this one extra long. Around 4,417 words! Anyway, I'm sorry that took long but the files were gone and I was just so busy this week with my little cousins coming over EVERYDAY at 5 and staying until like 9:30... I have also been at cheer practice everyday intil 4:30 so that bothered everything. Then I have school... so it's pretty busy over here. Anyway, sorry for the long wait and I hope you stay for future chapters and forgive me for the long wait.**


	11. Beautiful

**Last Time **

"Well, we don't want a lot of things we need." I replied and sat down on the bed next to him,"You didn't want to go on this quest did you? But you need to. The world is in your hands. One mistake and we are all doomed to forever slavery. You probably didn't want to leave the forest did you? Well you needed to help. Like I said, we don't want a lot of things, if it's for something small like...drinking medicine or something big like saving the world. I didn't want to fight you Link. But I needed to. Ganondorf would have killed me if I didn't.

"But I also didn't want to be your friend. Don't get me wrong you're great... more then great in my eyes but I just wanted to kill you and get it over with... get this life mission over with. But I felt the need to be with you. I felt like we were destined to meet and work together, not fight. So Link... I... just do what's best for you. Even if you may not want to. It will help you and the people around you." I sighed and looked over at Link. I was shocked to see that he was asleep.

"Wow, thanks for your full attention." I laughed and lied down next to him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Link's POV**

I looked out the window of the inn. Dark and I have been in this inn for a while now and I hope Kleaug isn't getting annoyed of us. He likes me so I don't think he will kick me out or anything though. I sighed and looked over at Dark. I feel asleep pretty early and now I was up really early. The sun hasn't even risen! I remember falling asleep to him talking but I don't remember a thing he said.

I turned back around and faced the window. Navi came up beside me and I felt her sit on my shoulder.

"Are you alright Link?" She whispered not wanting to wake the sleeping Dark. I shrugged my shoulders and Navi quickly grabbed onto my hair to catch herself.

"I'm just planning the day," I smiled, "We really need to keep moving. I can't keep getting distracted. I have a destiny and I have to fulfill it." I watched as a small crack of orange spread across the sky, turning the dark blue a dark violet.

"Yeah, we should really get moving... Are you feeling any better?" Navi asked curiously and she flew around my legs and body observing me.

"Yeah, the potions helped a lot."

"Good."

We stayed silent for a while as we both watched the sun peak from the horizon. The sky became more orange and yellow and spread out to a beautiful pink and blue.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Sheik said to go to the well so I plan on observing that area today," I sighed and looked back over at Dark, "I probably won't figure out much though. I don't know what to expect."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"Navi..."

"Yes... Link."

"Is everything all right?" I asked curiously. I watched as Navi's light dimmed slightly and his wings stooped down.

"I... yeah."

"Navi... you can tell me anything... you know that right?"

"I'll talk when I'm ready... I just,... I can't now."

"STTTTOOOPPPP" Navi and I both jumped as we heard Dark moan from the bed. My head snapped to him and I watched curiously as he sent a death glare to both of us. I raised my eyebrow and stood up. I walked over to the bed and hit Dark with a pillow.

"Get ready, we are leaving."

"Leaving?" Dark mumbled. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"We have A LOT to do today and we need to start early so come up, come up, come up!" I laughed. I threw Dark's blankets off completely exposing him. My eyes grew wide and my mouth gaped open as I caught sight of Dark's naked body. I felt my face flush as Dark slowly stood up. I switched my gaze over to the ground and watched as Dark's bare feet recahed over to a fallen blanket. He wrapped it around his waist and tapped his foot.

"I-Wha-I why! Why were you naked?!" I asked blushing furiously. I SLEPT IN THAT BED WITH A NAKED DARK?

"I was feeling hot last night."

"Why I'd never!" I shook my head and brushed the thought away, "We need to leave so dress up and get ready. We leave in 10 minutes." I walked away and started packing my pouch. I heard Dark unwrap the blanket and I heard it drop to the ground. I also heard the fabric brush against his skin as he put on his tunic and other clothing.

"Happy?" I turned around and looked at the fully equipped and clothed Dark standing in front of me.

"Yes, Now lets go," I abruptly turned around and walked out the room. I heard Dark quickly follow me and shut the door. I walked out and quickened my pace as I made my way to the door.

"Link!"

_We slept together_

"Stop going so fast!"

_and he was naked_

"LINK!"

_And I didn't even know..._

"LINK! Please don't do this. It's really annoying." I stopped abruptly and had Dark run into my back. He gasped and took a few steps back.

"Do what?"

"I make a mistake and you ignore me for the rest of the day."

"We just need to hurry. I don't want the monster breaking away anytime soon."

"You're not lying to me are ya?" Dark sighed and grabbed my waist. He pulled me in closer and placed his forehead on mine. Well, more like his chin to my forehead since he is taller.

"No, Dark. I'm not. I think we wasted a lot of time to heal and I want to continue and just finish this thing," I chuckled and grabbed onto Dark's tunic. I played with the fabric as I relaxed in Dark's arms. He's such a great friend. He helps me so much both physically and emotionally.

"Time wasted? Link, if you weren't properly healed then you would have slowed DOWN this 'Thing' and that would have been time wasted," I felt Dark chuckle as I placed my head on his chest. I listened to his steady heart beat with increased slightly. He was most likely scared. I was scared too; of the dangers I have to face. Now I brought someone else to endure these dangers. Am I a bad friend for doing that? I brought him with me to help me with my adventure, but he has to risk his life.

"Let's um... get going," I sighed and let go of him. I felt Dark hesitate before letting me go. We continued jogging to the well and when we reached the structure we stopped. I inhaled and exhaled a large amount of hair and looked down the well. I leaned over the stone and looked around. It was too dark for me to see.

"It's too dark. I'm going in," I say softly and walk around the well. Dark watches me curiously and follows behind. I sit on the edge and swing my legs over. I gently place them on the ladder and next my hands. I cautiously grab onto it and descend down. Step by step I'm getting engulfed in darkness. I feel my heart beat speed up and I look up to see Dark Link right above me. I instantly feel safer and continue down.

As I see light from the bottom of the well, I let go and jump off followed by Dark, landing inches away. I feel around the dimly lit well and trip over my feet due to the unstable, rocky ground.

"Why are you acting weird?"

"Weird?"

"The walls seem interesting?"

"I can't see Dark..."

"Why?"

"Well."

"Well what?"

"We are in a well Dark!" I yell a little too loudly, "Of course I can't see."

"Hmm that's odd."

"It's odd that we are underground and it's dark?" I grumble.

"No, it's just that I CAN see."

I stop feeling around the wall and turn around to the dark figure next to me.

"Maybe because you're a Shadow?"

"Maybe," He chuckles. Dark grabs my hand and pulls me towards him. I bump into him and yelp slightly, "Just follow me. I see clearly where we should go." I sigh and feel myself pulled into a direction. My shoulder grazes the stone walls and I blink my eyes multiple times to adjust to the darkness. I began to make out the area around me. The walls were a weird gray, red kind of color and the floor matched. Dark was pulling me through a hallway of some sort.

As we walked down the corridor, we walked towards a dead end. I cocked my head to the side. Where are we suppose to go? As we reached the end I looked the wall up and down and saw a hole on the bottom. I knelt down and looked through the hole.

"Dark, since you have 'PERFECT' vision down here, can you see if there's something inside there?" I got up and dusted off my clothing. Dark didn't answer but nodded and knelt down in the same position I was just in. He looked through the hole and then got up.

"Yeah, there's a room over there. I also see water or something..." Dark replied, "But it's not like we can fit down there."

"Yes I can."

"yeah, but I would have to go back in time..."

"Back in time?"

"Yeah..." I grabbed Dark's hands and lead him towards the ladder, "I need to go back in time and turn into a child. I'll be able to fit there; and earlier I learned of a song called the song of storms and I can use it to drain the well of water and go through that hole. Problem is... what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, well I don't think you can travel through time. Should you just stay here?"

"I can, I mean I have the inn so I won't sleep on the ground or anything."

"I don't know how long I'll be gone..."

"Just go Link. You have to. Leave now so you can get back faster," he chuckled.

"I'll go as fast as I can!" I fumbled through my pouch searching for my ocarina. I felt the blue instrument and placed it no my lips. I felt Dark's eyes on me and felt uncomfortable. I closed my eyes to avoid eye contact and played the song of time. As I finished the last note, I opened my eyes to find Dark looking sad. I felt my body shiver as blue covered me, ready to send me to the temple of time. I smiled and waved as I finally disappeared.

My head began to spin and my vision blurred. I heard the Song of Time played over and over again as I was being transported to the Temple. With a final jerk, I landed on solid ground. I opened my eyes to see the temple of time. I exhaled and ran towards the pedestal which held my sword.

I slowly climbed the steps and and grabbed the hilt of my blade. I tightened my grip on it and unsheathed it. The light from the single window enlightened the blade and it glowed profusely. I thrust the blade into the pedestal and feel the blue swim around me yet again. I close my eyes and the whole world spins around me.

**Dark Link's POV**

I watched as Link disappeared right before my eyes. I wanted to call for him, I wanted him to take me with him but I stood my ground. He has a duty to fulfill and I'm second most important. Well, maybe third because Zelda must be important. Or I'm 5th... Can't forget Hyrule and it's people... I'm not that important am I? I know that's true but I just can't fully convince myself that he doesn't care for me.

I sigh and look up at the ladder leading to the surface. I place my hand on the wooden bars and start my way back up. I don't where I'm going but I just want to wander around. Maybe I'll discover something new? I could go talk to Nisona. Maybe I could help her out at the store or something. As I reach the top of the well, I hear chattering of people around and think I hear Nisona's voice. I smile to myself and climb faster.

When I reach the top of the well I see that Nisona as she waves farewell to a couple of friends. One is blond with green eyes and another is dark brown with nicely tanned skin. As she waves goodbye a man walks right by her. I watched curiously as he starts a conversation. She seems frightened and takes a step back but the man grabs her arm and pulls her close. He then reaches behind her a grabs her purse. She yells for him to stop but he rips it out of her and begins to run.

Nisona slightly chases after him but falls to the ground crying. My eyes grow wide and I jump out of the well. I chase after the man who seemed to have slowed down. Once he saw me, he increased his pace and ran full speed towards the grave yard. I laugh and melted into the shadows. As a shadow, I swiftly went after him and appeared right in front of him. I followed him, acting as a shadow until he stopped running. I then appeared right in front of him and hit in he face.

I heard something crack beneath my fingers and see blood on my knuckles. I take back the purse and duck as he tries to land a blow on my face. I laugh and turn back into a shadow. He doesn't know where I went and runs around aimlessly until he gives back and sits down holding his bleeding nose. I quickly make it back to Nisona and appear before her. She is still sitting on the ground with her head in her hands slightly crying. I knelt down in front of her and sighed.

"This is a really cute purse. If only I had one..."

Nisona looked up at me startled and then back at her purse. She smiles and grabs it, hugging it tightly to her body.

"Oh my Goddess! Dark Link! Thank you so much!"

"No problem." I stood up and extended my hand. Her face turned an odd shade of pink as she reached out and grabbed mine. Her hand was soft and warm; she held on softly yet firmly making sure I don't let go.

"Do you want to come over and have some tea?" she asked casually, but her red cheeks weren't very unnoticeable.

"Sure. Not like I have anything better to do," we both chuckled and started walking towards the store.

"Where's Link?"

"Oh well, he had to go do something alone. I didn't want to be a bother so I stayed here."

"You let him go out there alone."

"He's been doing that for a while now. I think he'll fare fine," I chuckle.

"I guess. So it's just going to be you and I?"

"I guess," I nodded my head, "That's not going to be a problem is it?"

"Oh no, I don't mind." she giggled and started skipping towards the store as it came into view.

I kept walking and when she looked back at me I raised an eye brow and smirked at her. She only giggled again and continued skipping. Once she reached the store she slammed the door shut and locked it. I looked at It curiously and kept on walking. Once I reached the door, I knocked gently on it.

"Nisona," I called out to her, "I know you're in there."

"Who is it?" I heard her giggle.

"It's Dark," I chuckled and knock a weird tune on the door. She finally opens it and I smell a gust of perfume. Her hair looks like it was brushed 2 seconds ago and her body smells of roses. I walk into the store and she leads me to another door. I never went through that door; I was guessing it was for staff only. I walked in to be greeted with a cute little room with a blue table and white chairs. On the table was a tea set and hot tea in a kettle.

She giggled and sat down in a chair. I sat down in front of her and looked around a bit more as she set up the tea. The room had a couple painting on her walls and a bed in the corner of the room. The room was mostly blue which I noticed was the same color of her eyes. She caught me staring at her eyes and blushed again. She cleared her throat and handed me my tea. I took a sip of it and continued to look around. The room also hd a vanity which had some make up, perfume and a brush on it. The mirror was crystal clear and had a fancy print on the side.

She had a white dresser which was cracked open slightly. I cocked my head to try and see what's inside and blushed to see a bra hanging loosely inside. I blushed and looked back at her. She was focused on her tea and didn't notice my moment of weakness. She put down her cup and looked at me.

"Thank you again for saving my bag. I had a lot of important stuff in there."

"Yeah, I saw that man running off and could just let him leave with something that isn't his," I took a small sip of tea and then set down my cup.

"It was very heroic of you."

"If anyone's a hero, it's Link," I shrugged my shoulders and chuckled. Nisona cocked her head to the side and stared at me curiously.

"Well you got my purse back from a thief. That makes you a hero."

She uses the word 'Hero' so casually. There's huge difference between Link and I. That is that I may have saved a purse for Nisona, but Link is saving the lives of everyone here. I didn't go through any trouble getting the purse and Link risks his life every second.

…

What kind of friend am I? I just admitted that Link is in danger and I'm sitting here drinking tea? Well it's not like I can travel back in time and help. It's not my fault I guess.

"I guess, but Link-"

"Oh shush about Link." She waved her hand.

"Don't you like Link?"

"Well yeah, he's a great friend but I don't want to talk about him. I want to talk about you."

"Me?"

"Yes you," She laughed and sipped some more tea.

"I don't think I'm an interesting topic..." I laughed and sipped some tea too. We sat in silence for a while as we drank our tea. She then put down her tea and stood up. She walked over to me and sat on my lap.

"You are an interesting topic. I mean, you are smart and nice. You're kind a hero. You are also very handsome," She brought her face close to mine.

"Are you sure about that?" I chuckled. Up close I noticed how beautiful she truly is. I always thought I liked Link but Nisona was beautiful too. Her light blue eyes contrasted amazingly with her slightly tan skin and light brown hair. Her hair twisted and turned in slight waves and ended just below her breast. Her breasts were quite large for her age and most men would find them jaw-dropping. She leaned in and kissed my lips.

I stared into her closed eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist. I sighed at the wonderful smell and closed my eyes as we continued to kiss. As I closed me eyes I saw Link. Instead of staring at pale skin, I saw tan. Instead of seeing light blue eyes, I saw a deep cyan. Instead of light brown hair, I saw a dirty blond. Instead of smelling roses I inhaled the wonderful scent of Link.

I pulled away from her and she opened her eyes curiously.

"Everything alright Dark?"

"I'm sorry I can't do this," I gently pushed her off my lap. She frowned and her eyes watered. I winced at her sad expression and brought her into a hug. She hesitated before hugging me back.

"Nisona, you are immensely beautiful. I want you to find someone better than me though. I like someone else and for some reason, no matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking of that person."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I don't know why I did that. Maybe because that was the first time I felt like a princess you know. Someone actually saved me from something. Like a hero, or my knight," she sighed and put her hair behind her ear.

We stood there awkwardly in the silence.

"I think I should close up shop." She announced and started walking towards the door. I followed after her and exited the building. Right before I closed the door she called to me.

"Is she... pretty?"

"Who?"

"The girl you like."

"Yeah, I guess," I chuckled to myself and turned around. I walked away and looked up at the sky. The sun was pretty low in the sky but it was still far from night time.

"He's beautiful," I closed my eyes and headed towards Hyrule field. I had a weird sensation in my heart and couldn't stop smiling.

**Hey... So um.. sorry. I didn't upload on Sunday. You don't know how hard I tried though! I sat down, then wrote like 3 sentences then got distracted and that lasted like 3 hours. I just want to hurry up this story. This isn't even the interesting part! OMGGG I just want to write the awesome parts like right now! Oh well. I'll try to hurry it up a bit. And I want you're guys help. If you have a Tumblr can you PLEASE follow me? I had like 50 followers but my account got deleted. I struggling to get them back. Please follow me(: When I'm not writing I'm drawing! I post a lot of funny things and a lot of Ghiralink, DarkxLink and other cute pairings (: If you follow me, it will prompt me to write faster. Please do it! 3 I will love you forever.**

**Oh and I didn't edit this chapter so sorry for all the spelling mistakes and stuff. I just wanted to post this and get it over with. It'll get more interesting :( **

**My name on Tumblr is XoXLinkk not XoxLink... XoXLinkk**. Please follow! 3


	12. Decline

**Last Time**

"Is she... pretty?"

"Who?"

"The girl you like."

"Yeah, I guess," I chuckled to myself and turned around. I walked away and looked up at the sky. The sun was pretty low in the sky but it was still far from night time.

"He's beautiful," I closed my eyes and headed towards Hyrule field. I had a weird sensation in my heart and couldn't stop smiling.

**Dark Link's POV**

I exited Kakariko Village and stepped outside to Hyrule Field. The sun was getting lower, and the area around me getting darker. I couldn't help but smile. I just admitted my feelings. So... I like Link? I mean, I always liked him because he was the 1st person I met... but he's different then anyone else here. I mean... Nisona who must be the prettiest girl in Kakariko liked me. I kissed her and I didn't feel a spark. Did I feel a spark when I kissed Link? I think I felt something but I'm not sure.

Ganondorf popped into my brain just now. I'm deceiving him. I'm deceiving my own master. He created me... and I'm going against him. But Ganondorf wouldn't understand. Master never had a relationship. I mean.. a serious one at least. Before the water temple, I lived with Master for a while. He always had Gerudo women over at his castle. Master was the King of the Gerudo and he would call on women and abuse them. He would then dispose of them or make them his slaves.

Once, Ganondorf ordered the women to pleasure me. They declined, as did I, for I was only 11. He yelled at them and attacked them, striking their cheeks and leaving bruises on their faces. I fought against him, but Ganondorf tied me up and forced the women on me. He sat in his throne and had one of the women suck him off as the rest invaded my body. Every time they passed my face they would whisper apologies as they stuck their fingers inside me and touched my chest and my member.

What sickened me the most was that Master just sat there and watched. He had this sick smile on his face as he watched me moan and pant in both pain and pleasure. One of the Gerudo women finally got the guts and turned to Master and said ' If you like watching this so badly, why don't you take control.' She died that day but not before hearing masters sick reply of 'I want to know what I'm looking forward to in the Future.' As I came on the floor and my chest, Ganondorf walked up to me and licked the cum off my chest. He whispered into my ear 'I can't wait until you are older, my shadow.'

I shivered at the horrible memory. It was as if it was just yesterday. But I'm safe now... I'm safe with Link. I will most likely never see Ganondorf again, except for when Link must face Master. We will defeat him and I will avenge all the women, men and children that he has killed. I will avenge myself. Link and I will then live together and be happy. We will live happily, ever after. Link would be mine and mine only.

I smiled even wider and began walking. I followed the river of water to where ever it was flowing. I kicked a rock and bit my lip. I closed my eyes and pictured Link in my arms. His blond hair swaying to the movement of the wind, his long dark eye lashes grazing his cheek and his soft lips slightly parted. I imagined myself lifting his shirt up and gently feeling his strong chest.

Link would then gasp like a girl and press himself against me. He would lean up and kiss my cheek. Moving over to my ear, he seductively whispers 'I love you... Dark' My eyes snap open as I feel a sharp cold feeling. I was so caught up in thought that I fell down into the river. The stream of water seamed to abruptly change direction and I stepped off my course. I laughed to myself and looked down at my reflection in the water.

My mouth gaped open as I noticed my flushed face. My cheeks were a deep red and they matched the tips of my ears. I exhaled and threw my head in the water. I smiled to myself as the cold water tickled my hot flesh. I got back up to the surface and flipped my hair. It swished to one side of my face like this famous singer I heard one of the village girls listening to.

I got back up on the ground and continued to walk down the path. I was soaking wet, and shivered slightly as a gentle, cold breeze passed me. I hugged my arms to my body and looked up at the now setting sun. They sky turned a beautiful pink and the clouds were slowly disappearing. I shivered again and decided to head back to the inn.

- Time Skip -

I opened the door to the Inn and stepped inside. I wiped my wet feet on the rug and started towards the stairs.

"Dark!"

"What?" I looked around to see Kleaug sitting at his desk writing something down in his notebook. The notebook looks cheap and child-like. It was orange and had some sort of blue eyed beast on it. The eyes were piercing though and I couldn't take my eyes off of then. They look a little like Link's.

"How's Link," he looked at me and took off his glasses. A small grin played on his lips, as he awaited my answer.

"Uh well... he's gone."

"Gone?" Kleaug whispered. The grin on his face disappeared and his eyes lingered back to his notebook.

"What do you mean... 'Gone'" He said calmly. His hand was shaking though while he continued to write in his notebook.

"He left to go look for something. He'll be back tomorrow... most likely." I shrugged my shoulders and headed towards the stairs. I looked over my shoulder to see Kleaug exhale slowly and close his eyes.

"I thought you meant he... passed. I though the world will surely end just a few seconds ago." I smiled and walked up the stairs and jogged towards the room Link and I shared. As I opened the door, I was greeted with a completely dark room. I flicked the lights on and peered at myself in the bathroom mirror. My hair was still wet and my clothing was soaked. The water must not have been clean since streaks of mud covered my white tights and my face.

I stripped from my clothing and walked towards the window. Making sure nothing showed, I opened the window a bit and set my wet clothes on the ledge. Hopefully they will dry for tomorrow. I don't want to wear wet clothes...

I walked back over to the bathroom but stopped right before entry. It the darkness of the room, I saw the tree Link got me earlier. I walked over to it and touched the leaves now growing on it. The tree somehow grew leaves... though it was in a dark room with no sunlight or water. I observed the leaves and noticed they look like metal. They were an odd shade of gray and shined slightly. I shrugged my shoulders and headed to the bathroom. I turned the handle and filled the tub up with water. As hot water poured into the white bathtub I searched around the bathroom for soap. Under sink, lay a bottle of bubble soap. I picked it up and poured it into the almost full tub. The room smelt like flowers or something... I couldn't put my finger on it. The tub was full and I turned off the water. I placed my finger in it, and swirled the hot, purple tinted water. I exhaled and took a step inside.

The water was hot, but relaxing. I lowered my entire body in wincing at the heat on my cold, wet body. Laying down in the tub, I covered my whole body in the hot water except for me face. I closed my eyes and began to daydream what would happen when Link came back. I mean... I know I love him, maybe I could make a move. Does he like me back?

I exhaled and let my mind take over. I thought up the perfect scenario if Link came earlier today. That would have been so romantic... Just Link and I, watching the sunset in a pond. Maybe even more...

_I walked along the pond and observed the clear water. I was soaking wet from the previous fall and I was tired. The wind blew gently, creating shivers that traveled up my body. I thought of Link, and when he would come back._

"_Dark!"_

_I swirled around to see Link running towards me. I smiled as his blond hair bounced and twirled while he ran towards me. His smile never ending, as he looked into my own eyes. His eyes then traveled down to my body and his smile disappeared. He rubbed my chest and I purred slightly. Link scrunched his hand in my clothing and twisted the cloth , watching as the water poured out._

"_Why are you wet?"_

"_I fell in the water... no biggy..." I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed Link by the waist._

"_Dark... you're going to catch a cold... in the wet clothing," Link purred as he tugged on my belt. He lifted my shirt up and over my head, throwing it to the side. _

"_How does this help? I'm more exposed now..."_

"_Well, I read somewhere that if someone is cold... then it's better if 2 bodies stay close together unclothed, then clothed," Link purred as he gently took off my hat and threw it next to my shirt._

"_Ah, but we have a problem," I walked my fingers up Link's chest, "You are still clothed." I chuckled as I took of Link's own shirt. His tanned chest gleamed in the sun's light giving it a gold-like glow. I couldn't control myself any longer. I pulled Link close to me and kissed him deeply. Our tongues danced and swirled with one another, as I pulled on Link's hair. _

_We pulled apart and my hand traveled up and down Link's well toned chest. I moved to Link's ear and sucked on the lobe. Link's beautiful moan filled the lust-filled air and stimulated my body further. I kissed down Link's neck leaving purple bruises on his skin. Tired of standing up, I pulled Link down and we both lay under the now dark sky. _

_I straddled his hips and continued my exploration of his chest. I reached his hardened nubs and sucked on one playfully as I fingered the other. Link moaned and again and gently grabbed onto my hair. Link's body was beautiful, but his face is gorgeous and I missed it so I leaned back up and kissed his cheek. _

…_..._

I was brought out of my dream as I felt my body spark. I got up in the now warm water and squirmed uncomfortably. It turned out the dream left me hard and aching. I looked at my standing member and bit my lip. Pleasuring myself? That's a little weird isn't it? But it hurts so much, it wants attention and I could get seriously hurt if I don't.

I reached over and grabbed onto my member. I groaned softly as I started to rub up and down. My body sparked as I continued to pleasure it. I thought back to my dream to help me continue.

…...

_I looked at his adorable face, as he panted and whined for attention. I continued rubbing his nipples as I brought Link into a deep kiss. I traveled my hand down and into Link's tights. I grabbed onto his aching member and started to stroke it. It was hard and already dripping pre-cum. Link gasped into my mouth and I kissed his neck again leaving another purple mark. _

_I quickly traveled down and pulled down Link's tights, exposing him completely._

…_..._

My pace quickened, as I reached my peak. I called out Link's name as my seed poured out of me and into the tub of water. I panted heavily and shook my head.

That's disrespectful. I shouldn't be thinking of Link in such a way. I sighed and drained the tub of it's water. I stepped out and covered myself in a towel. Wiping myself dry, I shivered from the aftermath of my pleasure. If only that was real. If only that wasn't my hand but Link's... If only now I didn't have to sleep alone, but next to Link.

I closed my eyes and threw myself onto the messed up bed, not caring how I or the bed looked. I fell asleep, exhausted.

-Time Skip-

**Link's POV**

The sun was high up in the sky as I started back from the Temple of Time. The well was atrocious! It was horrible! There were... things down there. Skeletons, ghosts, Dead hands... Oh don't even get me started on that thing! I walked into the room and white hands circled around. Being the curious person that I am, I walked up to one and it grabbed me! Then this loathsome thing came out of the ground and... no. I didn't sign up for this.

Well, I didn't sign up for anything but I wasn't expecting something so horrifying. I shivered and ran past the ReDeads that now inhabited Castle Town. They waled and moaned and started to chase after me but I outran them with little effort. If you stare them in the eyes then you freeze so I completely ignored them as I ran away from Castle Town.

As I walked over the crumbled gate, I took out my Ocarina. The sky was just recovering from a beautiful sunrise and It was getting closer to noon. I would guess it is around 9 in the morning. I played Epona's song and awaited for my majestic horse to come. I sat down on the ground and sighed. I hope the Shadow Temple is better than the well.

Though the name doesn't sound any better. Also, the Shadow Temple is in the grave yard so it will probably be worse. Luckily, I'll have Dark Link with me. He's a shadow and apparently he can see in the darkness so that will be very helpful. Well, if he even wants to help me. I hear Epona trot up to me and stand up. I smiled and wiped my tunic for any dirt. I didn't want to get my horse dirty. I pet her mane and sat upon her back. She neighed slightly and I gently poked her side with my shoe.

We began to ride towards Kakariko Village, where I would meet with Dark Link again and start the Shadow Temple. I think I should probably train with Dark 1st. The well was filled with horrible things I don't think the Shadow Temple will be any better. I should train Dark to be fearless and fight. I could show him some spin attacks and techniques. If he just stands there while I battle then he is putting himself in danger. I would keep thinking about him and put my own self in danger too.

So that's the plan. I will get back, find him somewhere, then take him straight to training. It's around noon and he is most likely eating right now. If not, he is sleeping. I don't know what he did yesterday so I don't know if he is tired or anything. Oh well, just find him.

I reached the river and got off Epona. I smiled and slapped her behind. She neighed and ran off somewhere. I honestly don't know where she goes but I don't want her to be tied up or anything so I let her roam free. I hope she keeps out of trouble though.

I walked over the bridge and up the stairs to Kakariko Village. I looked around and noticed the buildings were almost all repaired. Good.

_Okay, now where could Dark be? The Inn maybe?_

I sighed and headed towards the inn. I walked past people laughing and talking but all commotion seized as I walked by. I heard them whispering and occasionally heard the word 'Hero' being said. I opened the door to the Inn and walked up to the front desk. Kleaug was sitting there smoking a pipe and writing something down in a little notebook. He looked up at me and smiled, and I returned the gesture.

"Link! How's it going?!" he chuckled, "Dark left around an hour ago if you were wondering."

"Oh I'm doing great. Kind of tired but no time to rest," I smiled, "and do you by any chance know WHERE he went?"

"No, I'm sorry. Yesterday he came back wet so maybe he was near the river outside. He could also be by the shops but I saw Nisona crying in her room yesterday mumbling his name. Dark is a smart guy and would probably stay away from her in that stage," He let out a hearty laugh and looked down at his notebook.

"Okay, Thanks," I turned around and started to head out. I turned around and said "And I'm sorry we are staying here for so long..."

"Link, you are the Hero. If I let you sleep outside, you might catch a cold or something. Then who's fault will it be for our deaths," he chuckled and nodded and the door.

"Now get going, I bet Dark's wondering where you are."

"Thanks" I waved and walked out of the door. A river? The river outside? There has to be another place. I would have seen him outside if he was there. I walked around and saw a group of women. I walked up and tapped one on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled warmly.

The woman looked like a typical Hyrulian girl. She had shoulder length, dirty blond hair and brown eyes. She was very pretty... and I couldn't help but slightly blush as she smiled. Her smile was pretty too.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Have you seen a man in similar clothing to mine but black with matching black hair?" I raised an eyebrow at the weird explanation of Dark's appearance.

"Well, we saw a dark figure heading towards the well a few minutes ago."

"Oh, thank you."

I walked away from the women who turned back around and began giggling about some nonsense. I headed towards the well and kicked a rock on the ground. Goddess, I'm so tired. It'll be impossible to fight today but it's either teach Dark today or tomorrow and tomorrow I plan on starting the temple.

I looked ahead and smiled as I saw Dark leaning over the ledge of the well. His eyes were closed and his fingers tapped on the rock of the well. I smiled and sneaked up to him. I looked at him from behind wondering what he was thinking about. I walked to the other side of the well and leaned over the edge. Dark's eyes were closed and he was smiling. He then chuckled and flipped his hair. I raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled.

"What's so funny," I replied grinning. Dark's eyes snapped open and he jumped back like 3 feet. I smiled and got off the ledge of the well. Dark then smiled and ran up to me. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly to himself. I chuckled and hugged him back.

"Link! You're back! I missed you," he chuckled and pulled way from me.

"Hey, Hey. Don't get too mushy. We are going to fight." I grabbed onto the confused Dark's hand and pulled him towards an empty field. This field is where the farmers let the chickens roam but no cucco's are in sight so we are safe.

"Draw you sword," I replied calmly.

"Link... You were gone for an entire day and I just want to spend some time with you, but you want to fight?"

"Listen... Dark... Baby..." Dark raised an eyebrow at my tone and smirked. I circled around him tapping my chin.

"Tomorrow is the Shadow Temple and you need to be ready."

"Are you doubting my skills," he grinned and pulled my by my waist.

I chuckled and brought my sword up to his face. Dark's eyes grew wide as my blade stood mere inches away from his neck.

"Not... doubting. Just... you aren't good at fighting,"

"I fought you."

"Fighting things bigger than you."

"Noo"

"Uh yeah. Remember the Water Temple boss..?"

"That thing was disgusting."

"Yeah well, In the shadow temple, there are going to be much worse things,"

"Are you insulting me and my Shadow friends?" he chuckled and draws his sword.

"Ugh just shut up and do what I do," I groaned and readied my sword. I focused on the scare crow in front of me. It mocked me with it's smile. I jumped up and swung the sword in a circular motion. It struck the scare crow, sending straw flying. I exhaled and looked over at Dark. He shrugged and steadied himself in front of the same scare crow.

I watched curiously as Dark tried imitating my move. He actually got it. I expecting him to do worse. He looked over at me, requesting approval. I nodded my head and positioned myself in front of the scare crow again. I stepped back and ran at the scare crow. I jumped up and flipped on top of the Scare Crows head, hitting him straight across. Then as I land, I whip my sword to the left striking it from behind.

"Am I going to learn anything new?"

"If you know all this, then why don't you fight the monsters with me?"

"I don't know. They are just 3x bigger than me and I don't think I could beat them."

"Dark, if we work together then we can."

"Together?"

"Yeah. You are my friend. I'm not going to abandon you and let you get killed..."

Dark's face turned red and I walked up to him. I placed my hand on his forehead and cocked my head to the side.

"You okay? You look sick..."

"I'm not sick," he exhaled and grabbed my hand.

"Will you be okay fighting. Will you fight with me Dark?"

"Yes."

"Promise."

"Link," Dark knelt down while holding my hand, "I will always fight beside you. I will never leave your side and if anyone or anything leaves a single mark on you, I'll let them meet my blade."

"Let's fight."

"Fight?"

"Yup. No rules expect we both stop right before we hit the other person."

"Wait so we fight but stop..."

"Right before you actually hit me, stop."

"Uh Okay." Dark wearily reached for his sword and I pushed him down onto the ground. My blade floated above his skin and I smiled.

"Point Link," I chuckled.

"Hey, I didn't draw my blade yet! Not fair!"

"You think some monster will care if it's being fair or not?"

I got up and stood in a ready stance. Dark stood up and sent me a glare. He charged up to me and swung his sword. I moved to the side and stopped before striking him from behind.

"2 points Link."

Dark Link spun around and landed a few feet away from me. He charged at me, and I brought my sword up to block his attack. But it never came. Dark disappeared and I looked around for him. I heard a cry coming from above and noticed Dark's sword coming for my head. I ducked and heard Dark's sword landing right next to me. His red eyes looked over me from the side as he grinned.

"Point Dark."

"I didn't know you can do that!"

"You don't know a lot about me Link..."

He disappeared again and I looked all around me. I tapped my foot, wondering where he went. I looked down and saw a shadow. I grinned as the Shadow kept getting bigger and jumped to the side as I saw Dark land in the ground again. I jumped over him, using the same technique I did on the scare crow. I flipped over him and tapped my hand on his head. I landed in front of the stunned male and turned around.

"3 point's Li-" I gasped as Dark Link disappeared and stood right behind me. He kicked the back of my knee, and I landed on the ground. He grabbed onto my hair and pulled me up. His sword grazed my neck and his hand which previously held my hair, wrapped tightly around my waist.

"2 points Dark," He chuckled and whispered into my ear. I then felt his warm lips kiss the sensitive skin behind my ear. I whined at the weird touch, unable to move due to the sword at my neck.

"Dark stop we are in public..." I squirmed in his hands and he removed himself from me.

"Okay Okay. Shall we continue?"

"Nahhh"

"No? Weren't you the one who wanted to fight?"

"Yeah but I see you know how to fight. I just have to work on making you fearless," I shrugged my shoulders and sheathed my sword, "Plus I'm tired."

Dark chuckled and draped my arm over his shoulder. He helped me walk to the Inn and carried me up the stairs. We ignored the weird stares of other people. I was too tired to care. We walked into the room and my mouth gaped open. All of our gear and objects were neatly placed.

"You cleaned?" I asked shocked.

"There's nothing to do when you aren't here," Dark laughed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me from behind. He put his face in my hair and inhaled my scent.

"Ew... You smell bad Link," Dark gagged though his arms stayed locked onto my body.

"Well sorry for spending an entire day and night fighting monsters in a gross, wet well that is like 50 feet underground," I struggled against his arms. If he doesn't like how I smell, then why is he still holding on.

"You need a bath.

"I would take one if you let go..."

Dark looked like he is actually considering. If I smell just let me take a bath! Goddess!

"Mmmm okay sure."

"Sure?"

"You can take a bath."

"What so I need your permission now."

"I just don't wanna let go," his grip on my waist tightened.

"I smell bad so I'm going to go shower. Goddess, Dark."

"I don't like it when you're cranky."

"Shut Up."

"Nope," Dark chuckled and I felt him grin from behind me. I felt him tighten his grip again but this time I felt myself being lifted up into the air. My feet dangled a few inches off the ground and I was now the same height as Dark. I let out a squeak and inwardly kicked myself for showing a sign of weakness.

Dark took me over to the bathroom and placed me inside. I turned around to scold him for doing such an embarrassing thing to me but he closed the door on me. I tried opening the door but Dark Link must have locked it somehow.

"Dark Link! You open this door this instant!" I pounded on the door.

"Nope."

"Dark!"

"Yes Honey?"

"Open this door!"

"Why?"

"I..." I honestly don't know why I'm complaining.

"Yes?"

"Just let me out..."

"You should stop asking because I'll keep saying no. Shower, I can't stand you're stink anymore. I'll give you some sugar once you get out,"

"I don't want any 'Sugar'" I practically yelled.

"Uh huh." I heard him laugh. I sighed and started stripping of my clothing. I got curious and smelled my own clothing. It didn't smell as bad as I thought. I lifted my arm and smelled my arm. I cringed. Uh, ew?

I stepped into the shower and switched on the water.

- Time Skip-

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the green towel near me. I dried off my body then wiped my wet hair on the towel. I shook my head like a dog and water sprayed everywhere. I looked around for my clothing and sighed. _Of course there is no clothes in here. Dark has been acting weird. He started hugging me more and acting very sensual. I don't like it and I want it to stop but I don't have the heart to tell him off. He was raped by Ganondorf and he just wants to be happy. I'll supply him with a friend but not a lover_.

I wrapped the towel around my waist tightly and tried opening the door, and it clicked open. I stepped out and looked around, to find Dark sitting in his chair holding my pouch. I tapped my foot on the ground, and placed my hand on my hip. I raised an eyebrow at Dark who's face held a sly smirk.

"Need something?"

"Some clothing would be nice," I started forward for my pouch.

"Oh there is nothing in there. I hid your clothing," Dark shrugged and stood near the window. I picked up my pouch and looked through it, sadly not finding any clothing.

"Dark? What's wrong with you?" He actually looked sad.

"What do you mean?"

"You are acting a whole lot more clingy. You are hugging me and... and all these weird things and now you take my clothes away. I don't know what's going on in your mind but can you please respect my privacy and stop acting like a pervert."

Dark stared at me wide eyed and then looked down at the ground. I instantly regretted my words. I didn't like to hurt people's feelings but it's true. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Dark stayed silent and kept his gaze fixed on the ground. I slowly walked up to him and sat down. I touched his shoulder and he winced.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so tired and I just want to sleep. I don't have the energy for games."

"When you were gone, I went over to Nisona's house and she kissed me..."

"Oooh Dark's got a girlfriend," I laughed trying to lighten up the mood.

"No, I told her I don't want to be with her, When we kissed I didn't see her. I saw you, Link," He admitted. I stared at him surprised and then looked down at the towel on my waist.

"I'm sorry Dark. I love Zelda..."

"No you fucking don't!" Dark yelled at me. He looked at me with such fire In his gaze that I was taken aback. His eyes seemed to glow red and his fists were clenched. He pushed me down on the bed. He climbed on top of me and straddled my hips.

"I'm tired of hearing you say that. You don't love her. She loves you and and... she blinded you Link. She made you think that you love her but you don't. Don't let her decide your fate. You can be with whom ever you want..."

"Dark, I'm naked please get off..."

"Link,Listen to me. I like you. So can you like me?"

"I can't just decide that now..."

"You did with Zelda!"

"Well that's different..."

"How?"

"Dark Listen. I want to grow up and marry a beautiful women, I want to have children and live a great life. I can't do that with you. I can't marry my shadow and I can't have your children because last time I checked we are both men. I don't see how it would work..."

"Link.."

"One day, you will change your mind. I was the 1st person you met. Of course you would like me. I saved you from that horrid place. But love is different. One day, you will find your love and you will be crazy about her. You can't be in a relationship. We look so similar. It'll look like you're kissing a mirror. I bet there is a beautiful woman somewhere here in Hyrule for you"

"I already found my love...oh and your clothes are under the pillows"

I sighed and got off of him. I grabbed my clothing from underneath my pillows and slipped them on as Dark's back was towards me. Dark is... handsome I must admit and I know there will be plenty of women for him. He should forget about me. I love Zelda and I won't ever like someone else. Simple.

I sat down on the bed and looked over at Dark. His back was towards me and he lay on his bed. It looked like he was falling asleep and I decided I should sleep too. I lied down and closed my eyes.

**Sorry that took long. Since I don't know you guys, I'm not scared of telling you. I was depressed for a couple of weeks and cut myself. My mom found out and I'm going to rehab for a while. I'll be gone for maybe a week or so, so don't expect a story on Saturday or Sunday. I might write one for next week Wednesday. I don't know how long it'll take me to heal though. Wish me luck and sorry for the wait. 5768 words... not bad huh (;**


	13. Horny Hand

**Last Time**

"Dark Listen. I want to grow up and marry a beautiful women, I want to have children and live a great life. I can't do that with you. I can't marry my shadow and I can't have your children because last time I checked we are both men. I don't see how it would work..."

"Link.."

"One day, you will change your mind. I was the 1st person you met. Of course you would like me. I saved you from that horrid place. But love is different. One day, you will find your love and you will be crazy about her. You can't be in a relationship. We look so similar. It'll look like you're kissing a mirror. I bet there is a beautiful woman somewhere here in Hyrule for you"

"I already found my love...oh and your clothes are under the pillows"

I sighed and got off of him. I grabbed my clothing from underneath my pillows and slipped them on as Dark's back was towards me. Dark is... handsome I must admit and I know there will be plenty of women for him. He should forget about me. I love Zelda and I won't ever like someone else. Simple.

I sat down on the bed and looked over at Dark. His back was towards me and he lay on his bed. It looked like he was falling asleep and I decided I should sleep too. I lied down and closed my eyes.

**Dark's POV**

I watched the steady rhythm of Link's chest as it moved up and down. His breathes were slow and calm, as he slightly smiled in his sleep. His pink lips curl and his nose slightly crinkles.

What he is dreaming of? I will never know but one can wish it is I he dreams of. Who wouldn't want the love of Link? A madman but of course. Link is like an angel, born from the heavens. His brilliant blue eyes and his shining blonde hair, a creature of light. I am but a creature of darkness with my midnight hair and crimson eyes.

Will he not love me for who I am? He has a better chance with the damned Sheik then he does with me. Sheik is an odd character seeming as though he is a creature of both Dark and Light, with his blonde hair and fare skin... yet with crimson eyes as well. Link said he would doesn't feel for me, but he never said we would never. That is why I can't give up on him. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I am unwilling to give him up.

Link slightly moved in his bed and sighed. His warm breathe reached my face and I slightly closed my eyes. I smiled and leaned in close to him. He is still asleep and most likely dreaming of something wonderful with that playful grin on his face. I chuckle and kiss his nose, and then his cheek. I move back to his ear and kiss the lobe. I then stick my tongue out and lick the edge of his ear. His ear twitches down and then back up as if an owner was calling for a dog.

"I won't give up on us, Link," I stand up and walk around the bed to my side, "I won't loose you to anyone." I lie down and and stare up at the ceiling contemplating Link's words.

_Dark Listen. I want to grow up and marry a beautiful women, I want to have children and live a great life. I can't do that with you. I can't marry my shadow and I can't have your children because last time I checked we are both men. I don't see how it would work..._

Link you don't need a wife and children to be happy. Love isn't about image. Love is when you trust a person. You trust that person with your life. You would do anything for him or her. It's shouldn't matter if it's a female or a male. And I know I'm your shadow and I'm sorry that I am... but I can't change that. I was born this way, don't blame me.

_One day, you will change your mind. _

I won't.

_I was the 1st person you met. Of course you would like me. I saved you from that horrid place. But love is different. One day, you will find your love and you will be crazy about her. _

I'm crazy about you.

_You can't be in a relationship. We look so similar. It'll look like you're kissing a mirror. I bet there is a beautiful woman somewhere here in Hyrule for you"_

Why would I want a 'beautiful woman' when I have an amazing man right by my side? We are similar, but we yet different. But opposites attract, do they not? I will fight for you. And if I do not win your love, I wish to win you're extreme friendship.

I blinked as Link stirred in his sleep. He smacked his lips a couple times and groaned. I chuckled to myself and brushed his blonde bangs out of his eyes. I smiled and leaned down. I kissed his cheek and then his neck. He whined and shuffled. I moved back and up placed my hands on his shoulders. I shook him and his eyes opened slightly.

"Link, You wanted me to wake you up?"

"I never said that..." He groaned. Link grabbed the blanket that was pulled down half way and covered up his face. I chuckled and climbed up onto him. I lay just above his ass on his back. He groaned and spoke with a strained voice.

"H-Hey get off!" he replied, trying to throw me off. I pulled back the covers from his face and ruffled up his hair from the back. I leaned down and kissed his ear. He seized all actions and I look over at his face. His expression changed from rage to pleasure. I grinned and kissed him behind his ear. I continued to move down and sucked on the flesh between his jaw and neck. I felt his pulse on my lips and grinned as I felt it quicken. Link let out a moan and moved his head as to expose more skin. I kissed down his neck and stopped right as his shoulder. I heard him whine and he arched his back. I moved up to his ear.

"I thought you said you didn't like me that way?" I whispered in his ear sensually.

"I don't like it..."

"But your body does."

"I told you I'll never like you that way..."

"And you think I'm going to give up on you?"

"I was hoping..."

"Oh Link. My love for you is so bright, it will shine for eons. I won't give up on you if you decide to leave me. I'll find you, where ever you are..."

"That's kind of creepy."

"Eh, I'd do anything for you."

"..." Link pushed me off and stood up from the bed. He headed towards the bathroom and wiped his neck where I sucked on his earlier. I laughed and placed my head on my hand as I watched Link walk around the room gathering his stuff. After the final object, he turned to me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Ready?"

"Born ready," I laughed and stood up. I cracked my back and walked towards him. He sighed and turned around heading towards the door. I chuckled to myself and followed after Link.

**Link's POV**

I stared at the entrance to the temple and sighed. Not this again... There are probably going to be immensely creepy things in there. ReDeads... and maybe even a dead hand like the one I encountered in the Well. I shuddered and shook my head clearing the horrible memories.

I entered the temple with Dark Link right behind me. I'm happy yet slightly nervous that he is with me right now. I mean, he will be a great help in this temple but he seems clingy. He keeps touching me and telling me he likes me. I can't return those feelings and I feel awkward with him being near me.

He's a great friend and I'll keep him close. I don't want to hurt him and I know what he's been through. He's had a rough childhood... I don't even know if it's even a childhood. He was locked in a room for 7 years not doing anything but training. He was raped and tortured. I shivered and closed my eyes. I felt Dark's hand on my shoulder and opened up my eyes. He looked at my curiously and I smiled.

"Sorry, just kind of nervous," I chuckled. I turned back to the entrance and stared at the dark pit descending low into the ground. I heard him laugh beside and I felt his eyes on my face. I felt myself blush slightly and moved forward into the temple to avoid him seeing my blush. I don't like it when people look at me so closely. I'm not perfect and I'm afraid I'll be judged.

I stepped down a couple of stairs and yelped as I felt Dark's arms wrap around my neck as if to strangle me. I felt him place his chin on my head and I reached up and placed my hands on his arms.

"Don't worry you have me. I can see through the dark and that will help us quite a bit," I felt him chuckle from above me. I tried moving my head and stared up at him as he towered over me. He looked down and grinned, placing a hand on my cheek. I wanted to move but couldn't. He had me locked in place with magic or something. Or at least I thought. I could move but my body didn't want to. His red eyes looked down upon me and closed slightly as he reached down and kissed my forehead. I sighed and enjoyed the soft kiss on my forehead.

I heard Dark step down a step and he kissed down my face and nipped softly at my ear. I moaned slightly and whimpered. Why can't I move? He sucked gently on my lobe and his arms snaked around to my chest. He grinned at my whines and I felt his fangs graze my neck. I tensed slightly and Dark seized all movements. He moved back up and looked at my face. I heard him snicker and I opened my eyes which I didn't know were even closed.

"Someone looks like he's enjoying this," he chuckled and got on the same level stair as me, " You're so red and flushed."

"Shut up."

"I thought you said you don't like me."

"I don't."

"Your body seems to like it."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking down the stairs. I heard Dark follow and another sigh escaped my mouth. I entered a small hallway and looked around. The wall and floor had the exact same pattern or red blocks. I kept on walking as I placed my hand on the wall. I followed the wall and squinted as best I could to see through the dark. I felt Dark's hand on my elbow and he pulled me back. I gasped and my back hit his chest with a small thud. Not enough to hurt him though.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"There's a hole in the ground and you were about to walk into it and fall to your doom. You are welcome."

I blinked a couple of times and tried to clear my vision but it was extremely dark. Dark's hand was still on my elbow and he led me through the tunnel and stopped right before a huge pit of darkness. I could start to make out the room but the floor here didn't look like anything but black.

"Do you have a hookshot?"

"Why?"

"Give me it."

"No!"

"Link. Now Is not the time to act like a girl."

I huffed and reached in to find my hookshot. I pulled it out and thrust it into his hand mumbling worlds like 'jerk', 'I'm not a girl' and 'shadow'. I felt him grin but couldn't make out the features of his face. All I could make out were his eyes which for some odd reason were shining extra bright red this time. I then felt arms wrap around my waist and I was pulled into an embrace. I yelped and graoned.

"Dark stop," I tried moving but his grip tightened.

"I'm hookshotting us to the other side of this gap and if you want to fall then go right ahead but I suggest holding on."

I stopped moving and sighed. I wrapped one hand around his waist and the other I held on tightly to Dark's tunic. I closed my eyes and tightened my grip when I felt the floor below me disappear. There was a rush of air and then a slight thud. I have never hookshotted with more than one person and I don't even know why I trusted Dark with doing that. Luckily, we both got on the other side safely. I opened my eyes and let go of Dark. I walked forward with Dark on my heels.

"You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I stared into 2 red balls of light. I can slightly make out the features on his face, but not enough to know how he is feeling or whatnot.

"Just curious," he replied and walked ahead of me. I cocked my head but kept walking. I followed after him trying to keep as close as possible. As we walked Dark came to an abrupt stop and I ran into him. I squealed and looked over Dark's shoulder to see a large block blocking our way. I walked around him and looked over at the skull pattern on it.

Dark walked right next to me and sighed.

"Well, now what?" he started to say. Dark leaned on the block but fell right through. All I could see were his knee's and down.

"Dark..." I chuckled and placed my hand on the block. My finger tips slightly glowed as they passed through. I took a step forward and entered a room. This one was illuminated with torches and I covered my eyes from the light. I was so used to the darkness that even the dim light emitted from the torch was blinding. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. Dark was now standing up and brushing off his clothes.

"Ouch. Thanks for helping me up," he grumbled. I reached over to him and placed my hand on his arm.

"Sorry, I just... uhh," I trailed off. My hand slowly started slipping off his arm as I stared at a big statue in the middle of the room. My fingers grazed his arm until they fall to my side. I walked up to the statue and inspected the design. It was pretty flat but had a couple of sticks coming out of it. The designs twirled and crossed each other. I walked around and looked at the many torches. Or were they torches at all?

There were around 6, and they were all unlit. As I walked around a saw a sign and read the words on it. It mentioned something of flying feet but I discarded that thought for now.

"Hey Link! I think we can move this thing. Help me!" I walk back over to him and watch as he places his hands on a rectangular black that is sticking out of the statue. I follow forth and we both push the statue. We stop after the 1st pillar and let go, looking around for any change.

"Well that wasn't helpful at all," Dark stated as he began to walk away. He didn't get far for the floor disappeared from right underneath us. I yelped in surprise and reached up for stick that's sticking out of the statue. I grabbed it and smiled knowing I just kept myself from plummeting to my doom. I yelped as a weight strapped onto my waist. I looked down to see Dark's arms wrapped around me. I struggled with the added weight and tried to get my other hand to grab the stick.

"Dark! Are you okay? Hold on!"

"It's not like I can fall. You have a womanly shape and my arms are locked around your hip bones," he snickered. I scoffed and growled down at him.

"I do not have a womanly figure!"

"Yeah you do..."

"Shut up," I blushed red, "We need to get out of this."

"I'm pretty comfortable," Dark chuckled. I felt him place his forehead on my navel. I gasped at the weird sensation. Dark was uncomfortably close to a certain area and I blushed furiously.

"Dark stop..."

"Stop what?"

I whined and tightened my grip on the bar above me. As I did that, I felt a slight breeze on my stomach and looked down curiously to see Dark lifting up my tunic.

"Goddess Dark! We are on the verge of death here! Don't touch me there or we will fall to our deaths!" I yelled at him.

"Well then I suggest holding on tight," he chuckled and kissed my stomach. It was such a gentle move and it made me tickle. He licked up my stomach (or atleast anywhere he could reach) and stopped in front of my belly-button. I heard him chuckle and he stuffed his tongue inside. I whined and panted as he sucked on the extremely ticklish area. He moved his head down and kissed just above the line of my pants.

"Dark Link! Are you crazy! I don't want to die now! Stop harassing me and help me get us to a safe place!"

"Can I continue when we get to safe ground?"

"Noooo!"

"Well then, I think I'll stay," he chuckled and kissed my stomach again.

"Dark please..."

I looked down at him with pleading eyes and he stared into mine. He groaned and rolled his own crimson eyes as he reached into my pouch pulling out a hookshot. He aimed towards a wooden torch and hookshotted there. I yelped at the sudden motion and groaned as my body hit solid ground.

"How in the name of Hylia did you figure that out so quickly!?"

"Well I new since the beginning but I wanted to use the moment," he grinned and sent me a seductive glare. I watched as the floor came back. What are we suppose to do? We can't keep retrying that 5 more times to check which torch the bird must look at. There must be a way to distinguish them. I sighed and sat up, walking towards each pole to see if I could find a clue. As I walked by one I felt heat radiating out of the tip. I looked up to find nothing there.

Then it hit me. I reached into my pouch and took out the Eye of Truth. I looked through it and stared at the torch to see a fire lit. I smiled and looked around at the others whom which were not lit. I giggled and earned a raised eyebrow from Dark. I ran over to the beam and started pushing it.

"Link! Are you crazy?" he yelled over to me. I continued pushing the bird statue until it pointed towards the lit torch. I decided to be safe and jumped up on the statue in case the floor did disappear from beneath me. But nothing happened. Instead, I hard a clang of metal and looked over at the source of the sound. From across the room was a strange door shaped like a mask but the entrance which was blocked by metal bars was now open. I got off the bird cautious of the floor and walked over to the edge of the platform we were standing on.

Dark walked up behind me and stared across the big pit.

"Great, how do we get over there?" I shrugged my shoulders and turned around looking around. There were several other cubes around the room. I wonder if we could walk through them just like the 1st one. I started to walk towards one but stopped when I noticed Dark didn't follow me, and continued to stare down the pit. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. I pulled him to one direction and heard him gasp behind me. I don't want to leave him here.

…

I actually don't want to be alone. I'm used to him being with me and I don't want to continue forward without him. He felt him grin behind me but ignored him until I reached the blocks. I placed my hand on one but my hand didn't go through. I cocked my head to the side and reached over to the next one but it didn't go through either. I sighed and felt the next one. It didn't work. I looked over at the last one and wished that it worked. I gently touched it and my finger tips glowed. I smiled and stuck my entire hand in, feeling the empty air on the other side. I looked over at Dark and motioned my head to the block. We both stepped through and ended up in a tiny hallway with another block. We kept walking and casually walked through the second block. My mouth gaped open as I stared at an oval room with a lot of blocks.

"How do we know which one!?" I groaned. I ran a hand through my hair and clenched my fists. I pulled my hair and closed my eyes. I felt Dark's reassuring hands on my shoulder and I slowly exhaled.

"It's okay..."

"It's not!" I yelled at him, " This is going to take forever! We will waste a million years just searching for a stupid door! What if because of this filthy temple we can't save Zelda!?" I looked over angrily and Dark who visibly flinched when I finished the last sentence. His gaze slowly dropped and he closed his eyes as if he were thinking. He then looked up and me and walked towards my direction. I took a step back. I was so angry and I didn't want to be touched, but he came and hugged me. I sighed and wrapped my own arms around him. I relaxed in his arms as I listened to his heart beat.

"Do you have anything we could use?"

"Not that I can recall right now."

"Did you get something in the well?"

"..."

I pushed Dark away with a shocked face. I reached down and pulled out the Eye of Truth. How am I so stupid? I just used it like 5 minutes ago?! I smiled and placed by my eye looking around the room. All the blocks were blocked so I walked around the room until I spotted and black hole. I took off the eye and looked at the block. I motioned Dark along and we both passed through it. I sighed and looked over at Dark.

"Thanks. I'm over exaggerating. I should clear my brain and think," I chuckled.

"You need a break."

"A break?" I questioned as we entered another room. I blew hair out of my eyes and pulled out the eye of truth again. I looked around and headed towards a hole in the wall with pots.

"Yeah. You are going kind of crazy. You used the eye of truth a couple of minutes ago and yet you forgot the powers of it?"

"Well I can't take a break. It wastes time..."

"If you don't take a break you are risking yourself and if you die then who will save Zelda and all of Hyrule?"

"It's not like a need a break," I scoffed ignoring his question. I am the chosen hero. The goddess made me so that I won't NEED a break. I headed towards the hole in the wall and as I got closer I heard a slight rattle. I looked to the side and saw 2 pots hurling towards me. I yelped as I felt Dark jump on me. I lay on the ground with him on top of me. The pots hit each other and 2 ruppee's fell down. Dark stared down at me and I looked up at him.

"Yeah you need a break."

**Dark's POV**

"Yeah, you need a break." I chuckled. I stared down at Link, who's blond hair was swept back due to the impact. His blue eyes stared up at me and he smiled. I could tell he tried to contain it when he bit his lip and looked away. I raised an eyebrow and followed his gaze. I got up and offered him my hand. He took it and laughed.

_Laugh again. Laugh for me. Only laugh for me. I love you Link. I love you and I want you to be mine. That is my only wish. Oh Goddess, I'm sorry I was evil. I was a creation of Ganondorf and shouldn't even be allowed to talk to you but please. I will change. I will change everything about if you give him to me. Give Link to me. I want to make him smile and laugh his entire life. I want to be the one he loves and wants. I want to be the one for him._

He both walked towards the hole and were greeted by a door. I stepped up to it and pulled on the knob. It opened without complaint and we both walked into the room. We stood in the room looking around. I heard Link gasp and turn around to try and open the door but a metal bar fell on the door. Link gasped and turned around his back pressed to the door. I looked at him curiously then followed his gaze to the middle of the room. There were several hands sticking out of the ground in a circle. I began walking towards the circle of arms as I heard Link whisper my name but I ignored it.

"Dark! Stop! Come back!" I heard Link yell. His voice was getting closer so I was guessing he was walking towards me. I took out my sword and was about to strike one of the hands as Link told me to get back. Before I could hit the hand, another one grabbed me by the waist. I yelped and tried to rip myself out of the hold. Link ran up to me and tried ripping me from the grasp.

"Goddess help," he silently prayed to himself. He turned around and pressed his back to my body. I moaned inwardly as his body pressed up against me but cleared my thoughts for we are in battle. I heard rumbling and saw a disgusting creature jump out of the ground. It looked like a ghost but it's... skin... was dirty and bloody. It waved around its arms it's head was facing the ceiling. I crept up closer and Link began to take steps towards it. As it lowered it's head it let out a blood curdling scream. Link hit the monster in the face and it screamed again. It sunk into the ground and disappeared. He ran back over to me and pulled on the arms circling my torso. He took out his sword and hit the hand that held on to me. I got out but the next hand grabbed Link.

I growled and swung my sword at the hand. It rumbled but didn't let go. I heard the monster creep up behind me and I whirled around striking it's face at the correct time. I moved away to Link but was stopped when a hand grabbed my leg. I fell on my face as I was dragged to another corner of the room. The monster was nowhere in sight but many hands began to face Link. I watched as two hands wrapped around Link's legs and snaked around his thighs. His face turned red as the hand disappeared under his tunic. Another hand came around and pulled up Link's green shirt, revealing his chest and the two hands holding onto the rim of Link's pants. I growled at the creature. This monster wants to fuck Link!

I struggled against the hold but the hands tightened around me. My eyes burned with hatred as I watched another hand reach into Link's pants. He was struggling violently but the hands around his arms and thighs tightened and his movements seized. He cried out as the hand in his pants moved up and down. That damn creature!

"Let go of him you fucking monster!" I yelled to no one in particular. I heard a what I think was suppose to be a chuckle, but came out as bubbling, spurting nonsense. Then two more hand snaked their way around Link's chest tightening around his waist to give him a womanly shape, and grabbing onto his breast. The dirty fingers played with his nipples as the hand continued rubbing him. I felt myself turn on watching this image but I know that I can't let this happen to him. Link was crying now and biting is lip. The fury inside me burned as I watched Link cry. I pulled on the arms and ripped one of my hands away from it. I took out my sword and struck the arms. They waled and shrunk. I ran to Link and hacked at the hands. Link had one eye open as he watched me try to save him. He was pleading with his eyes to help him.

"Dark.. Unh... please..."

"I'm working on it," I turned around to see the monster walk towards me. I screamed and threw myself hacking at the disgusting body. It screamed and tried hiding in the ground again but I hit it enough to get it to die. The body burst into fire and melted away into the ground. I turned around to see the arms slowly releasing Link. I ran towards him and grabbed his arms, taking the chance of the weakened arms to save him. The arms released him and Link fell in my arms crying. He hugged me tightly to himself and crying into my shoulder. I wrapped one hand around his neck and brought his face closer to my chest as the other petted his hair.

Link and I sat in that room for a while as I comforted him. Link was probably never touched like that before and to be abused like that must be horrible. Link calmed down and pulled his face away from me. He placed his hands in between his thighs and stared down at the ground.

"You okay?"

He shook his head and shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't tell me..." he looked up helplessly at me.

"Does it... hurt?" I blushed slightly at mentioning it. The monster got him hard and if you don't relieve yourself you could get hurt.

He nodded his head and stared down again. I have never seen him like this. Link was always such a strong soul. He was sassy, smart and tough. No he looks scared and wishing for help. His face is red and dry tears were on his cheeks.

"Link... I could help you. I know you don't like that idea but you could get seriously injured if you don't finish..."

Link bit his lip and opened his mouth but shut it quickly.

"Unless you want to finish yourself," he grimaced, "but that would honestly be more embarrassing," I chuckled.

"Do you want me to?" I asked looking at Link. He shifted and whined. His face was getting red and his clothes stuck to him from the sweat of the intense pleasure. He nodded his head and I walked behind him. I put Link in between my thighs and wrapped my arms around his waste. I placed my chin on his shoulder and reached into his pants.

"Just don't look..." he whispered quietly. I nodded and moved my head, placing it in his hair instead. I grabbed onto his aching cock and began to rub the entire thing. He moaned and squirmed uncomfortably. He was hard and I felt his pulse on it. Good thing I helped him now or he would have been injured. I rubbed him up and down and stopped at the tip. I fingered the slit because I know that that drives me crazy. He moaned and thrust himself into my hands. I inwardly chuckled and quickened my pace.

"Dark..."

"What's wrong Link?"

"I feel –ah- weird.."

"Don't hold it in..."

"Dark..." he whined.

"Link you're f-"

"DARK!" He yelled while releasing. Link's body twitched as he came over my hand and the ground. His body arched as he yelled and then collapsed into my arms. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed. I released him and hugged him tightly to my body. I closed my eyes and listened to Link's breathing and felt his heart beat. After a while I looked down at his face to see his eyes closed. He must be asleep. Well, no point in waking him up. I sighed and moved down to the ground, still holding onto Link. I pulled him onto my chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. His hands clutched tightly to the front of my tunic and his head lay on my chest. I sighed and closed my eyes, happy that Link was by my side. He was mine, and I won't let anyone touch him like that again.

**I didn't edit this so I'm very sorry for all of the mistakes that may be there. It turns out that I had to stay in rehab longer then expected. I am healed. My therapist said that once you admit you had a problem you will start to heal. Well, I started eating again and they released me. I end school his Wednesday but I have a lot of things to make up so don't expect a chapter this Saturday or Sunday. I'll write more and try to finish this story over the summer. I already have an idea for my next story. I teacher, student GhiraLink story. That one is going to have a lot of smut in it though, unlike this one which doesn't really. I'm getting angry because I just really want to get to the amazing part. AGGHH I tried adding a bit of smut here so uhh yeah. Poor Linky. Anyway thanks for reading and I apologize for not being here. **


	14. Beating Heart

**Last Time**

"DARK!" He yelled while releasing. Link's body twitched as he came over my hand and the ground. His body arched as he yelled and then collapsed into my arms. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed. I released him and hugged him tightly to my body. I closed my eyes and listened to Link's breathing and felt his heart beat. After a while I looked down at his face to see his eyes closed. He must be asleep. Well, no point in waking him up. I sighed and moved down to the ground, still holding onto Link. I pulled him onto my chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. His hands clutched tightly to the front of my tunic and his head lay on my chest. I sighed and closed my eyes, happy that Link was by my side. He was mine, and I won't let anyone touch him like that again.

**Link's POV**

I woke up tired, yet refreshed. I blinked, my eyes slightly opened, and looked around the area I was in. Last thing I remember was fighting that Dead Hand. I noticed black and brown dirt and used common sense to figure out I'm on the floor. I don't remember

killing the dead hand, so why am I on the floor? I closed my eyes and sighed. I had this weird dream that Dark touched me. I mean, Sheik told me it was normal to have these dreams at my age. It felt so real though. I opened up my eyes again and scanned the area again. This is where I was in my dream... I spotted white stuff on the floor and my eyes widened. I shot up and pushed a weight off my back. I looked down to see my pants pulled down. I squeaked and pulled them up, blushing furiously. I knelt down and stared at my hands as they clenched into fists on my thighs.

I heard Dark groan and quickly covered up the white liquid with the dirt. I tried calming down to reduce the red that is visible on my face. I'm going to look suspicious just sitting here! I took out my map and pretended to be very interested in it. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Dark waking up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. I quickly averted my eyes to my map so I wouldn't meet his gaze. I felt his eyes on me and a grin on his face.

"Hey there," he chuckled. I looked up at him to see him rolling on his side. I raised an eyebrow and the weird action. He continued rolling until he ended up right next to me. I stared at him curiously as he continued giggling.

"And, do tell, what is so funny."

"Your face."

"That's such a childish remark," I replied rolling my eyes. I flipped the map vertically and looked at it that way.

"No seriously, your face is red," Dark grinned poking me cheek. I slapped his hand away and angrily stared down at the map, feeling my face turn even more red. Dark was leaning on his hand and looking at me through half lidded eyes.

"Because you just poked me, idiot," I groaned and stood up. I pushed the map in my pouch and brushed the dirt off my pants. I cracked my neck and froze when an arm wrapped around my waist and another reached across my face and touched my cheek.

"I think it's because of what we did last night."

"We didn't do anything."

"Yeah we did"

"No we didn't."

"I could refresh your mind..."

"Please don't"

"I touched you..."

"Dark..."

"You were a moaning mess..."

"I'm warning you..."

"You yelled my name.."

"I wanted to you to stop!"

"You screamed it in pleasure," Dark nuzzled his nose into my neck. I tried wiggling out of his grasp and he listened to my demands, letting me to.

"Let's just get this temple over with," I groaned.

***Time skip. I forgot how the temple looks (X Time Skip to the boss battle***

We entered a circular room with a couple of clay pots around it. Dark and I walked around and broke a couple, gathering hearts and fairies. We entered the boss room and need to be ready for what's coming. I captured 2 fairies and handed one to Dark. He took it in his hands and placed it into his pouch. I looked around trying to find how to get to the boss. There was a large hole in the ground but I don't think we jump down it...

"Do we just jump?" Dark questioned. We both stared down the hole and I bit my lip.

"It looks deep..."

"Welp, Lets go!"

"Go do what?!"

"Jump in?"

"Dark! If we fall to our doom because we jumped in a random hole then the whole world is dead."

"Do you see any other way?"

"No... but we aren't sure."

Dark sighed and walked around the hole inspecting the room. I joined him and inspected the other side. We walked around in circles until I heard a beating drum.

"Do you hear that?" I asked. Dark turned around and stopped moving. We listened closely and heard beating drums. We tried finding the source and ended up at the edge of the center hole. Dark and I exchanged quick glances and both nodded our heads. We jumped into the hole. I was surrounded by pitch black and got closer to a dim light on the bottom. I braced myself and landed on my feet on a weird floor. I bounced and yelped at the weird motion. Dark landed shortly after me and we both looked around. The room was large and was surrounded by green poison. A couple of torches lit up a circular platform and the floor started to shake. I bounced up into the air and reached over to Dark,grabbing his arm. I held onto him as we continuously bounced to the beating of a drum.

"The floor is the drum..." I heard Dark whisper. I looked down and recognized the skin of a drum. The floor vibrated to a constant beat.

BUM bum-bum-bum BUM bum-bum-bum BUM bum-bum-bum

I heard a growl and looked up into a pitch black area to be greeted with a giant eye. It stared at us as Gigantic hands hit the drum floor. The music increased as both of us made eye contact with the beast. It's the one that grabbed me earlier and dragged me to the Grave Yard. I do slightly recall a slight beating sound as I was being held...

I snapped myself out of my trance and let go of Dark. I eyed the beast and took out an arrow, aiming for the giant eye. I shot the eye but it got blocked off and the arrow landed on the ground. I heard Dark yelp and soon got knocked off my feet as a giant hand hit me. I fell on the ground and gasped for air. Pushing up, I lost balance as the beating of the drum continued. I tripped and fell into a torch, falling into the green poison. I coughed and stood up. Pain ripped through my body and I ran for the drum, wincing as shocks of pain sparked through my body. Dark was at the edge and offered his hand, pulling me up.

"The eye isn't an option..." I whispered half to myself.

"What else can we attack?"

"The hands are the only thing's exposed."

"How can an arrow to the hand hurt it though?!" I yelled. I heard another growl and jumped on Dark as another hand tried hitting us. I laid on Dark as I felt the cold wind rush above me. Our hearts were beating fast, and our reactions were even faster. Dark didn't have time to make a snide remark as I aimed my arrow at the left hand. Hitting it right on target, the hand fell limp. I smiled and nodded at Dark who smiled back. His eyes turned wide as he yelled for me to get down. I turned around to be met with a slap. My body was dragged across the drum. A loud thud echoed as I slammed into Dark,

luckily not falling into the poison. I sat up and placed a hand on forehead, feeling a dark liquid drip off. My forehead was bleeding and Dark's lip had a cut.

"Link, you okay!?" I shrugged it off and wiped the blood on my pants, leaving a dark stain. That's later's problem.

"Dark! Aim for the left hand. I'll get the right!"

Without another word, we both pulled out our arrows and shot at the hands. The beast let out a roar as both of its hands dropped limp. At that moment, the eye opened up and looked at us. It seemed enraged as large veins popped through the sides. I took out my arrow and shot at the eye. It closed instantly, blocking my hit. I growled and lost balance as the ground began to bounce again.

"We have to be faster!" Dark yelled over the loud music.

"I know... Try it again!"

The beast must have understood because right as I pulled out my arrow, the hand came forward and tried slamming into me. I hit it but didn't dodge as it hit me. I heard a crack and slammed onto the ground. I heard Dark pull his bow but soon after he came slamming into me. His nose was bleeding and my arm had a scrape. I looked down at my arm in pain. The scrape was large, as big a my entire back-hand. Dark's eyes were affectionate as he stared at my hand. His own hand came up as he pushed a piece of hair behind my hair. I chuckled and he smiled, but our laughter turned to fear as a large fist came crashing on us. We jumped and rolled out of the way before any damage was done. I shook my head and clenched my fists ignoring the pain. I twirled the arrow in my fingers and quickly shot the hand as it regenerated form the fist pound. The monster roared in surprise. I heard another yell and I quickly turned around to see Dark's arrow hitting the other hand. I took out my arrow and aimed at the eye that just opened. I shot it and another arrow came forward hitting it too. The beast yelled and started to charge forward. We both yelped as we were pushed into the poison.

We both winced in pain and ran towards the drum. I took out my hookshot and shot at the torch. I was dragged to the drum and grabbed Dark on the way. He had another cut on his cheek. I sighed and eyed the beast. I heard a weird bubbling noise and guessed he was laughing at us. I growled as the beat continued.

"Dark, it's going to charge at us. One you hit the hand, aim directly at the eye. Don't waste time."

He nodded and he both shot at the hands. One of the hands blocked it and the other Slammed towards us. We rolled off and I quickly shot at the other one. Both hands were shot and the eye opened up, charging at us. Dark and I pulled out our arrows and both shot at the eye. It growled and back away before damaging us. I let out a sigh and shook my head.

"One more time! Let's finish him!"

A hand moved around us and slammed down on the ground. I got knocked off my feet and my bow flew into the poison. I gasped and looked over at Dark who already shot one of the hands. He aimed for the eye which didn't appear and and looked over at me.

"My bow is gone!"

"Shit!"

"Dark!" I yelled pointing behind him. He didn't even glance back before rolling out of the way. I ran up to him and helped him up.

"Do you have anything else you can use?"

"I don't think I have anything to hurt it."

"Longshot!"

"What?"

"Try the longshot!"

"That's not going to work!" The beast growled and a fist came hurdling towards us. We jumped out of the way. My legs were tired and my body was exhausted. I don't think I can go on for any longer. I'm tired from jumping and dodging and aiming. Plus, the ground is bouncing so I can't stay still!

"Just try it!" I nodded my head and we split up. I aimed my longshot at the hand. It was harder to adjust and I couldn't aim at it directly. I heard the beast growl and turned around to see Dark shooting the other hand. The one in front of me started moving and I quickly shot it before it could hit me. The beast growled and Dark smiled. I chuckled too and positioned myself in front of the eye. Dark and I both shot out weapons and the beast let out a final screech. The hands pounded the drum quickly and intensely. Dark and I reached out and grabbed each other as we bounced around. The beating stopped as the monster stopped mid air and exploded. My legs shook on the drum and I fell down, pulling Dark with me. We sat there panting and coughing. I looked up at the heart container and reached out. I grabbed the glowing heart and held it in my hand. Looking over at Dark, I held the heart out.

"Touch it..." He complied and I closed my eyes as I felt the heart containers magic pouring into my veins. My deep wounds, like the cut on my head and arm, closed up but my scraped arm was still there. I looked over at Dark, who's eye just opened. His deeper wounds were healed too, but the cut on his cheek was still there. He looked at me and smiled, holding his hand up. I chuckled and we high fived. Almost instantly, Dark grabbed my hand and we intertwined our fingers. He sat like that for a while staring at each other smiling.

"You did great," Dark broke the silence.

"Look who's talking. You improved a lot since our last battle," I chuckled. I finally untangled our fingers and stood up, cracking my back. I took a step and wobbled but after a couple of steps rebalanced myself. Dark seemed fine and snickered at me. I mumbled a shut up as we walked into the glowing blue light.

**End of Battle**

Just like before, I was engulfed in blue light. Impa stood before me, her arms crossed against her chest. She nodded at me and smiled, but her smile turned into a frown when she spotted Dark.

"Who is that?"

"A friend," I took a step forward to intimidate her but I wasn't successful.

"A friend?"

"Yes."

"Where did you find this friend?"

"Uhh..."

"Link..."

"In the water temple..." I chuckled. I scratched the back of my head.

"Are you crazy!"

"He's a friend! He won't hurt me!"

"A friend who was created by Ganondorf?"

"He's different!"

"He is a creature of evil!"

"I trust him!" Dark wasn't able to communicate in this realm and he couldn't hear anything. If he did he would have been furious.

"He could kill you any minute."

"There were a thousand chances, and without him I would probably be already dead!"

"There is only one Hero, Link."

"Now there are 2" I growled at her. Her frown didn't falter and her face didn't seem a bit different. I didn't know if she was angry or annoyed. I know she wasn't proud of me and she didn't trust Dark, but I do.

"Zelda awaits you tomorrow at the Temple of Time."

"WE will be there," I emphasized.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Link," She glared at me as the lights brighten behind me. Before I knew it, I was transported to the forest. It was pretty dark and wet. I would have guessed it rained a couple of hours ago. I turned around to see Dark raising an eyebrow at me.

"She seemed angry."

"When is she not," I chuckled, "Let's head back." Dark and I headed back to the village. It was wet and my boots sank in the mud. Bugs were flying around and I tried swatting them away. The ground inclined as we headed slightly uphill to the village. The Sheikah built the village on a hill so if there was a dramatic increase in the river, then the village wouldn't flood.

"LINK!"

I tried turning around but couldn't as my foot was stuck in the mud. I yelped as I fell forward into the mud. Landing face forward, I brought up my hands to shield my face of getting hurt. I felt warm, wet, mud splash and heard a large thud and splash. I looked up and knelt down, staring at my brown clothing. My whole chest and legs were covered in mud, while my face had tiny streaks. My hair was clean and my had slightly dirtied at the tip.

"Come on!" I yelled agrily, slapping the muddy grown. A loud laughing broke the awkward silence of the forest. I turned around to see Dark bending over and clutching his stomach. His eyes were tightly shut and his mouth wide open as he laughed loudly. I felt my face turn bright red and I pouted angrily at him.

"What's so funny?" I spat. I immediately regret it. Of course he is laughing at me. I'm the one kneeling on the ground, covered in mud!

"Funny and adorable," he said through laughs. He was beginning to calm down and slightly opened his eyes.

"Adorable? I'm covered in wet dirt!" I crossed my arms, trying to standing up. My leg slipped on the mud and I fell backwards landing on my butt. I growled and Dark giggled again. He knelt down and brought his hand to my face, brushing away some of my dirty bangs.

"Adorable because you look like a chocolate covered strawberry with your red face and brown coating," he laughed again. I stared into his red eye and saw he was happy. I have never seen him smile like that before. Pure happiness. I smiled and soon after laughed along with him.

"Well, the strawberry could use some help getting up," I chuckled. Dark brought his hand to me and I reached over grabbing. I planned on just standing up normally but the devious teen in me, which I never was due to my time skip, took over. I tugged on his hand and smiled suggestively. Dark's eyes widened and he tried letting go of my hand, but I tightened my grip.

"Link... Don't even think about it," Dark chuckled pulling against me. I winked and threw him to the side. Dark yelped as he landed right on his back, covering the back of his body with mud. He had small mud splatters on the front and his whole head of hair was covered with mud. His black hair looked weird mixed in with the brown but his eyes looked spectacular.

"Link! I'm covered in mud!"

"Not entirely," I shrugged my shoulders. Reaching over, I grabbed a handful of mud and threw it at his chest. There was a large splat of mud on his chest and he stared at it incredulously.

"Now you look like a strawberry" I giggled. I didn't know I could giggle like that but it just came out of me. I guess even though I'm an adult on the outside, I'm still a child at heart.

"My face isn't red. I'm not blushing," he smirked at me. He is always trying to gain the upper hand. I dipped my hand in mud again and reached over to his flawless skin. I drew two circles on his cheeks as he eyed me curiously.

"Now you are," I smiled, "You have nice skin Dark."

"Thanks for covering them in mud," he chuckled. I moved back and smiled at the funny sight.

"You have nice hair..." Dark said reaching behind his back. My eyes widened and I tried moving away but dark grabbed my leg and pulled me closer to him. I covered my eyes as I felt a waterfall of mud landing on my head. Dark was silent but I knew he was smiling to himself. As the final drops fell, I removed my hands and shook the remaining mud drops off them. Without another word I grabbed mud and flung it at Dark, hitting him in the thigh. He both began to laugh and throw mud at each other. I stood up and ran a few feet away. Dark was sitting on the ground looking at me intensely. I shook my hips mockingly and threw more mud. As I was throwing the mud, 2 balls of mud hit me in the right hip and left knee. This game continued on until I ran out of wet mud on my side. I gasped and looked up to a grinning Dark.

Running forward I tackled Dark to the ground before he could throw more mud. I wrapped my arms around his waist and tucked my head into his chest, pushing all of my body weight forward. Dark gasped above me and I felt a slight thud before being flipped over. We rolled around a couple of times before I stopped right on top of Dark. I had a small smile on my face and Dark stared up at me deviously. We were both panting for breath. I was covered in mud and water, and the air just picked up causing a shiver to run down my back. Dark began to sit up and I sat comfortably in his lap. He brought his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I felt a rush of body heat pour onto me as we embraced. I hugged him back and smiled.

I'm so warm. I'm so happy. I'm not even worried. I'm in the middle of a forest where there could be danger at every corner but yet... I feel safe. I feel safe sitting here in Dark's arms. Sheik has held me before... but his hugs were stiff. I felt like something was going to pop out and attack me. Dark's hugs are different. They bring warmth and comfort to me. I felt a weird sensation in my chest. It felt as if someone let loose a hundred butterflies. Isn't this was girl say? That some people give them butterflies? They say that about the ones they love though. I don't love Dark.

I don't...

Love Dark...

I love him as a friend.

Ow

My heart ached. I gasped and Dark hugged me tighter. Tears began to fill my eyes.

I don't love Dark...

Ow

I don't...

Ow...

I closed me eyes, squeezing the tears out. I wiped them on Dark's neck, which was the probably the only part of his body not covered in mud. I stopped while my face was in his neck. I slightly inhaled taking in his scent.

He's nothing like Zelda...

Why... Why do I love Zelda?

I have never had a long conversation with her... I don't know anything about her except her appearance and that she's a princess. I know she loves me...

Ow

But Dark loves me too right? I mean why should I care... it's not like I love him back.

Ow

I accidentally let out a shuddered gasp and Dark let me go pulling me away to look at my face.

"Link, why are you crying? We are having fun aren't we?"

"I-I... I don't..."

Ow

I let go of Dark's waist and placed a hand on my heart, trying to ease the pain. Dark's red eyes stared at me with concern and I turned my head to the side to avoid his gaze. I felt a small grip on my chin as my face was turned back. He looked at me curiously and also placed a hand on my heart. I felt my heart pick up speed and I tried to calm it down.

"You're... not going to kiss me... right?" I asked curiously. I want his kiss. I want his kiss really badly...

"No... You don't love me. I'm not going to force myself on you, Link."

Goddess! He's loyal too. I want him. I want his warmth and his love...

I reached up and touched his hair. I closed my eyes tightly and leaned in to kiss Dark.

The pain went away.

**IMPORTANT OK guys, So I'm getting bored of this story so I decided that I am going to skip the Spirit Temple. Maybe I'll write a short sequel and it will involve the Desert temple but not now. I calculated around 12 more chapters but who knows. This was suppose to be chapter 6... but It's like...14. So I know for a fact I'll finish it this summer. My summer ends August 11th or something. Woah.. I need to speed things up! I'll have a chapter up the 17th, and then one on the 23rd. For sure. I might have a surprise one (: sooo yeah! Thanks for reading and It's about to get interesting. SERIOUSLY... it's gonna get intense! (:**


	15. No Need

**Last Time**

I let go of Dark's waist and placed a hand on my heart, trying to ease the pain. Dark's red eyes stared at me with concern and I turned my head to the side to avoid his gaze. I felt a small grip on my chin as my face was turned back. He looked at me curiously and also placed a hand on my heart. I felt my heart pick up speed and I tried to calm it down.

"You're... not going to kiss me... right?" I asked curiously. I want his kiss. I want his kiss really badly...

"No... You don't love me. I'm not going to force myself on you, Link."

Goddess! He's loyal too. I want him. I want his warmth and his love...

I reached up and touched his hair. I closed my eyes tightly and leaned in to kiss Dark.

The pain went away.

**Link's POV**

Pressing my cold, needy, lips to Dark's warm ones, pleasure rush through out my body. I felt relaxed. I felt... right. I feel as though I belong here. Dark didn't kiss me back for a while but wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up onto his lap. I gasped and stopped kissing Dark to see what he was doing. Dark's knee's were bent, creating a sort of slide. I felt my body slide down his thighs until our chest were pressed against each other. He leaned his back against a tree, bringing my body closer to his. I wrapped my arms around Dark's neck, and gently grabbed onto his midnight locks. I rested my lips on Dark's forehead, and blushed furiously. Dark wrapped his arms around my waist and crossed them across my back, gently scratching it. He looked up and our eyes met for a second. I felt my heart flutter as I stared into crimson eyes, clouded with an emotion I haven't seen in his eyes yet. Trust. Passion. Love.

Dark chuckled and closed his eyes leaning in. I closed my eyes as Dark kissed me once again, this time more passionately. I felt his tongue lick my lips, asking for permission. My arms got goosebumps, but I slowly spread apart my lips letting Dark inside. My body relaxed again and I submitted to him, as my tongue dancing along with his. My fingers combed through his hair as his hands roamed my back. I escaped from the kiss, panting. Lying my head on Dark's head, I breathed in the scent of his hair. He smelled nothing like Zelda.

Zelda.

Oh Goddess!

Gasping, I jumped out of the warmth of Dark's lap. I placed a hand on my heart to try and calm it down. One on my heart and the other covering my mouth, I closed my eyes tightly. I can't like Dark more... I love Zelda.

"Link are you okay?"

"I-I like... Z-Zelda..." I shuddered. I was cold, tired and confused. Feeling Dark grab my hand, feelings of reassurance rushed through me.

"Have you kissed Zelda?"

"Yeah," I blushed, "Once... but"

"But?"

"Nothing..." I said trying to walk away. I don't want to admit anything. I love Zelda and that's final. She's the princess... can't turn her down.

"Link..." Dark growled. I froze at the strong voice and turned around. Dark's grip on my wrist was tight and it hurt.

"Dark, you're hurting me," I choked out through small cries. Pulling slightly on his hand, he released his grip. Instead, he brought me into an embrace, placing his chin on my head. I tucked my head in his chest, also wrapping my arms around his waist. I felt so safe, so warm.

"I don't know what Zelda did or said to you, but you need to forget her."

"What?!" I tried pulling away from him but his hug tightened. I heard his heart pounding against his chest as well as my rapid breath. "Dark, she is the princess! She, she's important and"

"But she doesn't have the power to rule your life" Dark replied calmly, " You are you. Zelda is Zelda. She doesn't have the right to pick your life. You can love whom ever you want. Just because she is a princess doesn't mean you have to like her back. Ruto is also a princess. Why did you turn her down? Does Zelda hold more importance? They are both women, they are both princesses, yet Zelda is more important?"

"No! They are both important!" I cried. Dark's hug lightened and he released me enough so I have room to yell at him. His hands rested on my hips as his thumbs moved in a circular motion on my hipbone. I placed my hands on his chest, clenching my fists in his clothes to keep them warm.

"Is it because Ruto is part fish?" Dark snickered, " You're so mean! Judging by appearance not personality."

"I don't! I don't care what you look like as long as I love your personality!"

"Then does it matter if I'm a guy? Does it matter I'm your shadow? You're happy with me aren't you? I've never seen you smile as much around someone then when you are around me."

"Yeah but..." I bit my lip to restrain myself from crying.

"But what? You're not loving me because I'm a guy."

"That's gender related! Not appearance related!"

"My gender pretty much makes up my appearance Link..."

"But-But..."

"Shh... shh...," Dark whispered, "Let's go back, you're tired and dirty. I'm not any better." I nodded my head and we headed back to the village. Dark draped his arm over my shoulder and I wrapped one around his waist. I'm a horrible person aren't I? What Dark said was true. Why...don't I like Ruto as much as I like Zelda? They are both princesses. They are both woman. Why do I favor Zelda more? Is it true? Am I judging them by their appearance? I shouldn't judge by appearance. But I can't love someone of the same sex. My own shadow. But it is true. I love how I can act completely normal around him. Most people act all formal around me because I am the Hero of the goddess but I'm a child at heart. Dark brings out that child; The one who wants to play and laugh. He is the only one who can relate to me. He was also stuck in the same place for 7 years. He didn't really live his teenage years. If I take Dark's personality, and give it Zelda's appearance... That would be perfect? But I love Dark's eyes... so... Zelda with red eyes. Her hairs too light. I love Dark's black hair. It's beautiful so...

That... doesn't work.

I love everything about Dark.. I think. I don't know. My head pounded from all the thinking and luckily we were near the inn. I sighed and Dark looked at me curiously from the side but I ignored his mental question. We stepped in and I stopped walking to take off my shoes. They were dirty and gross and I didn't want to dirty up Kleaug's floor. Dark took his shoes up too and we both headed upstairs to our room. How in the name of the goddess am I going to clean all of my gear? What am I going to sleep in? It's going to be an interesting night...

**Dark's POV**

Walking up the stairs, Link and I headed towards our room. Luckily our feet weren't dirty and we didn't spread around dirt. Kleaug would NOT be happy. I don't even know how we are going to clean all of this. Good thing it's not too late. Seems only about 10 or 9 at night so we can clean our stuff without disturbing anyone. I opened the door and let Link into our room. His face is still red from earlier. I can't really believe it. Link loves me, but he just doesn't want to admit it to himself. I know It's weird... loving your own Shadow but Link is... different from me. He is pure light, and I'm tinted darkness.

"Dark, I'll get a bath started and we can wash our stuff in that."

"Wouldn't it be easier to take a bath, then wash our stuff?"

"Right after I cleanse myself, I would want to sleep not clean my clothing..." Link sighed. He had bags under his eyes and I know he wants to sleep. I'm pretty tired too... I'm going to have to wait for Link to finish bathing before I go... I hope I don't fall asleep during that time. My face and hair are disgusting and I would dirty up the bed and maybe even Link. Maybe... Link and I could bathe together?

I could just see it... Link and I... sitting in the bathtub. I would wrap my arms around his waist as his wet, body was pressed against mine. I'd take in the scent of his blonde hair before I pour shampoo into his locks, then I continue washing his hair as Link moans from the touch.

"Dark, are you okay? You're really red..."

"Oh! Yeah! I'm fine just really tired."

"You turn red when you're tired?" Link raised an eyebrow at me then turned around walking into the bathroom. I followed after him to see Link turning on the water in the bathtub, feeling it gently with his thumb.

"Hey, I don't control how my body reacts!" I chuckled and join him. We stood over the tub and Link seemed to ponder over something.

"Ok how are we going to do this..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think we have another change of clothes..."

"Wrap a towel around your waist," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"I suppose..." Link turned around and turned off the water pouring into the bathtub. He was obviously nervous, but I had nothing to hide.

"Link don't get nervous! We have the same body for goddess sake!" I chuckled, stripping off my dirt black tunic and throwing it in the tub, followed by my hat. Link's eyes grew wide and his face slightly tinted. I felt bad and walked up to Link, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Sorry...Didn't mean to yell..."

"No, but you're right. What's to be ashamed of right? We are both men.. and similar in body shape.. kind of.. But Dark," Link turned his face away from mine, averting his eyes to the floor, "Since I have feelings... sorta of... for you... it's just weird to be... nude.. with you and stuff..."

"Link, I would never do anything extreme to you if you don't want me to!" I smiled deviously as I slowly grabbed the edge of Link's tunic, "You can trust me." I yanked Link's shirt up and pulled it over his head. He yelped and quickly covered up his torso with his arms. I rolled my eyes and threw his shirt in the bath water, along with his hat which came off earlier.

"Dark! You... You..."

"Come to think of it, I never heard you swear Link..."

"What?!"

"I never heard you swear."

"I won't ever!"

"Ok well should I leave you?"

"Leave me? To do what?"

"Take your pants off? Unless... you want help with that too" I chuckled and leaned down to his face.

"Leave..."

I scoffed and smiled, grabbing a towel on the way out.

"I'll change out there then come in when I'm done," I winked at Link as I exited the door. His face was slightly red and his lips curving down to a pout. I started to take off my tights when I heard shuffling in the bathroom. I smiled and took off my tights completely, followed by underwear. It was also dirty since tights don't really help protect anything. Why did we get tights anyway? Ganondorf just liked looking at it but why Link? His were a little looser on him though so maybe they are just pants. I disregarded those thoughts for now and tied the towel around my waist. The towel was surprisingly heavy and hung off my hips, barely clinging onto my body. I sighed and grabbed the dirty clothes about to walk into the bathroom. I peeked inside to see if he was done and saw him sitting on his knee's in front of the bathtub. The towel was tied up higher on his waist and I cocked my head to the side. Is he really that ashamed in front of me? He does have quite a girly body. I mean.. well.. he's well built but his hip bones stick out giving him a girlish figure. I actually like it... now if only he'd wear a dress... I chuckled silently and walked up to him, throwing my dirty clothes into the tub. Link jumped and turned around with an angry expression on his face. That fowl expression turned to one of embarrassment when I sat down next to him.

"Link... please tell me why you're so embarrassed."

"I'm not," he replied grumpily. I watched as he began to wash off the dirt on our clothing. He scraped the dirt and mud off my shirt and dunked it in the water. I placed my head on my hand which rested on the tub.

"Fine, then stand up and spin around slowly and strike a pose," I chuckled. Link stared at me incredulously and let out a loud sigh. The warm air from his mouth traveled to my face and I closed my eyes for a second enjoying the warmth.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! You said you won't be embarrassed... so prove it."

"I'm busy!"

"Doing what?"

"Cleaning our clothes, stupid..." he grumbled. Yeah okay. I exhaled. How can I get him to do that for me. It would help me gain an upper hand in this... 'relationship' and it would entertain me. I stared at his exposed body and my eyes stopped at the tight knot on his waist. I reached over and tried to untie it. Just as suspected, Link's hands shot up and out of the water grabbing the towel. I quickly grabbed a loose part of Link's towel wiping off his hands.

"Now you aren't busy."

"Stop messing around."

"Just show off..."

"There's nothing TO show off!"

"You're beautiful Link," I smiled. It was true. I like a girlish figure. It's attractive especially when you also have well built muscles. They aren't too big but I don't like my man looking like a cloud. His face turned bright red and his mouth clamped shut.

"But you're so..."

"So what?"

"Strong and... buff and..."

"And what you aren't"

"Not as much as you..."

"Link..."

"I was always made fun of my body. I was skinnier than everyone in my village. I tried running and push ups and stuff but it just never worked for me. They say I have a girlish figure and that's not a compliment to me and-"

"Link, you are perfect. You aren't too buff, no one likes them to strong, and your not skinny. You're perfect. I hate those words. Fat, anorexic, weak, nerd, stupid. All these titles. Why are they important? People only use those words to make you seem inferior. They are bringing your spirit down so they feel better about themselves. And you believe them. Link you are so beautiful and I love you and your body," I chuckled, "But it's not the outside. It's whats on the inside that matters. Like I said earlier, I care about personality. If I date a beautiful person, but they are hideous on the inside, then it's not worth it."

Link's eyes stared down at the bathroom carpet and his hands closed in fists on his thighs.

"You're beautiful..."

"Alright..."

"You're gorgeous..."

"Dark..."

"You're adorable..."

"I get it."

"You're cute," I chuckled, "especially when you get angry."

"Thank's Dark. I'll keep that in mind," he smiled gently.

**Hey so Um... I have a question for you guys. Would you prefer shorter chapters but they will be uploaded more frequently and they will be better written... or do you want chapters like I have already been writing. The chapters I write are kind of long and being a teenager during summer, I don't really have the motivation to check over it. If I write shorter chapters, I'll actually check over them and be more descriptive and stuff. I will also update like every 4 days or something. I think that's a good idea but I love long chapters when ever I read a story. **

**So please comment saying either **

**Shorter Chapters**

**or**

**Keep them the same**

**If I keep them the same then they are going to take like a week and a half to update. Your choice (: **


	16. Another Fairy

**Last Time**

Link's eyes stared down at the bathroom carpet and his hands closed in fists on his thighs.

"You're beautiful..."

"Alright..."

"You're gorgeous..."

"Dark..."

"You're adorable..."

"I get it."

"You're cute," I chuckled, "especially when you get angry."

"Thank's Dark. I'll keep that in mind," he smiled gently.

**Dark's POV**

Right after we finished washing our clothes, Link and I left the bathroom and walked across our room. I dragged my feet on the carpet, feeling the heat in my toes and heel. After Link's little scene in the bathroom, he has been quiet. I feel a little awkward too. I pretty much poured out my feelings in there. I called him everything I always wanted to, but never built up the nerve to.

Link and I placed our clothes on the window. The cool night breeze blew into our room, sending shivers down my body. There was only a bit of warmth on my body. That was my arm where Link stood near, and my heart which pounded of excitement. I actually told Link how I feel. Well, kind of. I told him how I see him. I see him as a beautiful, adorable person.

"I'm going to bathe," Link said, pulling me from my thoughts. I nodded my head and Link smiled sweetly.

"I'll clean up a bit. We are quite messy people," I chuckled silently. Link smacked his lips and looked around the room.

"Yeah, guess," he closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breathe. I watched as the air built up in his chest and stood there for a while. His eyes were closed and his face pained, yet somehow relaxed. He let out the captured air and sighed, walking towards the bathroom. I watched him go inside and shut the door after him, leaving the room with a small thud. Everything was silent except for the gentle wind blowing, crickets, small chatter of people outside and the sound of Link and I. I looked around the room, trying to decide where I should start cleaning. I decided the bed is a good place to start.

Walking over to the bed, I pick up any fallen pillows and placed them at the head. I made sure to fluff every single one. I don't want Link's neck to hurt in the morning. I brought up the blankets and covers folding it out near the pillows. Smoothing out any wrinkles, I gathered any items around the bed. A couple of arrows and rupee's lay on the floor. Picking up the stray rupee's, I place them in Link's pouch, along with the arrows. I pulled the string on the pouch, closing it shut. I placed the pouch on a chair and sat down on the bed. There wasn't really clothes lying around. Those dirty ones were our only ones. It would have been smart to buy more. If we did, then maybe someone took them or they got lost. All I know is that they aren't here. What were are going to travel in, is beyond me. I looked over to the wet clothes lying near the window. Walking over, I touched the wet fabric, picking it up and inspecting the clothing. Link washed them pretty well, he could be like a maid.

Link a maid? I don't think so, I chuckled to myself. Link is the hero of Hyrule... or on his way to becoming the Hero. He would be hired to have any job on the spot. He was born to be one but you aren't a hero unless you actually do something. I hate people who say they aren't something, and then make fun of someone who is that thing. For example, if someone is great at sword fighting and another person is making fun of him for being good and calling them a show-off. That person shouldn't blame the other for excelling in Sword fighting or any other type of activity. They TRY. They practice and use up their time to actually excel in that. If you just sit and watch, making fun of them, then you should go. Go DO something. Those people annoy me. If you want to be a Hero, do something heroic, not make fun of Link or hate on him for not being able to choose his destiny. He wasn't able to, but everyone else has a chance to make their life.

I sighed and stared over at our gear. Something shined in the corner of our stuff. I cocked my head to the side curiously. Walking over to the strange silver light, I reached out, moving bomb bags and claw shots. My eyes widened at the sight. The Tree. The tree Link gave me in the memory of my childhood. It sprout a leaf. But it didn't look like a leaf at all. It was more like a petal. But that doesn't make sense? Petals on tree's? Tree's have leaves? What is even more peculiar is that the petal was silver. It shined like a piece of metal. It looks as if someone painted it. Reaching over, I gently placed the leaf in my hand. My fingers danced over the shining coat, awestruck at the soft touch.

A petal...

That looks like metal...

That rhymes, I chuckled to myself. But when did it grow? There weren't any leaves or petals on the tree the whole 7 years I've been there. Rubbing the petal roughly, I tried scraping off the metal shine but to no prevail. The metallic color must be real but it's so odd! I pulled gently on the petal, hoping it would tear off, but it wouldn't budge. It felt as if it was coming off... but the tree was pulling it back towards itself. Like the tree was a magnet... and the petal...

That makes sense.

Kind of

It's symbolic

But of what?

The tree is black like a magnet, and it attracts the petal. Magnets attract metal.. at the petal looks like metal.

Ouch my head hurts. Placing my hand on my forehead to ease the pain, I heard Link enter the room. I look over at him to behold a half naked, wet, steaming man. Droplets of water dripped down his chest, and dangled off his blonde strands of hair. His body shined as the light reflected off the water droplets.

"You okay? It looks like you've seen a ghost," Link chuckles. Taking another towel from the bathroom, he rubs the towel in his hair. I walk over to Link and grab the towel from him, continuing his job. Link's hands rested on my arms as I dried his hair.

"You're hot, Link," I casually stated. I regretted it immediately after I said that. My face turned bright red as I hoped Link didn't here what I just said.

"Yeah well I just took a hot shower so my body temperature and skin is pretty warm right now," he chuckled. I let out a silent sigh of relief at his clean mind, as I finished drying his hair. Link thanked me with a nod and draped the towel over his shoulders. I watched as he lied down on the bed, staring outside. I took the hint and headed inside the bathroom to also take a nice, hot bath.

-Time Skip -

Exiting the bathroom, I wiped the hot liquid off my face. The water dripped down my face in the same fashion it dripped down Link's earlier. My feet sank in the plush carpet as I walked over to the lying figure on the bed. Link lay there, clothed in only a towel. I smiled and walked around to bed. Kneeling down, I inspected his face and body. Link's face was as beautiful as ever and held a relaxed expression. His eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted. I tore my eyes away from his flawless face, and looked over at his chest which rose slowly up and down. I reached up and moved a stray, blonde lock of hair, moving it behind his ear. I chuckled as his ear slightly twitched, moving down and back up at again.

"You're sensitive there huh?" I chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind." I walked back around the bed and lied down next to Link. I ghosted my hand over Link's exposed body. Moving my hand up, I pet Link's head. I knotted my fingers in his hair gently so he doesn't wake up. I would messy up his hair, then fix it up. Move it to the right, then to the left. His hair was so soft. How can I get him to truly love me? I know that I started liking Link when he gave me my tree...

That's it! I should return the favor! I should get Link a tree to! Not a whole tree but a branch. Just like mine. But should I leave now? No... Link lived in a little village full of children. If a bunch of little children saw a tall, dark man walking into their village and taking a tree at night they would freak out. If I go during the morning, then only the early birds will see. Children without parents would most likely be running wild at night, playing games and chasing bugs.

Link usually wakes up late, for he is a late sleeper. I would guess he wakes up around 10 to 10:30. If I leave around 9, and warp there using Link's Ocarina, Id be back around 9:45, 10. Enough time to prepare the tree and and hide it somewhere to give to him later.

Then it's decided. I'll go tomorrow morning. I'm too tired now. Or maybe I should get it over with. I mean I would guess children are running around, but children get sleepy don't they? And children are known of being early risers. Maybe I should go now? I think that would be better... Then I can come back and sleep more. I sighed and stood up. I looked around the room for clothing. Any piece of clothing I could find. My clothing was still a little wet. I guess I have to choice. Walking over to the window, I put on my wet black tunic and tights. They were cold, sending shivers down my body. I walked over to the chair and picked up Link's pouch. Digging for the Ocarina, I took it out and smiled. I walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind me not to wake Link.

I placed the Ocarina on my lips and blew into the blue instrument. Moving my fingers on the holes, I played The Minuet of the Forest as a spur of blue spun around me. This was my 1st time warping alone and I hope everything goes well. I close my eyes as the room began to spin.

I closed my eyes as I felt as though I was floating in space. My legs lifted and my body seemed to float. A small ringing noise was audible but stopped suddenly when my feet touched solid ground. I opened my eyes to behold a forest. Near me, sat a small girl. Her hair was short and green, which matched her outfit. Her blue eyes eyes me curiously and a frown appeared on her face.

"I thought you were Link," she said sadly.

"I'm here to get something for Link..." I guess it makes sense somebody knows him. I mean he was born here. Her face lit up instantly and she hopped off a tree trunk.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, do you know where he lived?"

"YES! I CAN TAKE YOU TO HIS TREE HOUSE," she giggled, grabbing onto my hand, "Come on!" Her soft little hand held mine as she lead me through a forest. Each area lead off to a different one and had an annoying song playing over and over again.

"How do you know Link?"

"We met somewhere and now I'm helping him with his journey," I replied casually. I don't want to mention I'm a Ganon creation. Isn't she a guardian too?

"Why are you getting him something?"

"Well, he got me something and I want to return the favor."

"Oh."

As we walked through the forest, I observed my surroundings. The floor was covered in fresh green grass, bushes and tree's. Red, Blue and yellow flowers littered the ground giving off different scents. Each different area led off into 3 other places. How this little girl knows the way is beyond me. I guess she lived here long... with Link.

Link lived here. The idea was funny to me. The uptight Link was once a child. He once lived here happily and played with everyone. He had his own little house, and his own little friends.

"Were you one of Link's friends?"

"More like... Only friend."

"Only friend?"

"Link wasn't very popular. He was the only boy without a fairy. He was made fun of and the others would never let him play with us. He would ask nicely and stuff but they would still say no. **Then he would run away crying into these woods.**

"I would go after him. I always know where to find him. **He hides in a little secret area.** I would talk to him and we would go and play together. I was made fun of too but I had my whole childhood life ahead of me. Link grew. Unlike the other Kokiri children. Link would always get bigger and taller until one day he left. He came back a man," she chuckled silently.

I thought over her words as we entered the Kokiri village. The village was full of little houses, ponds, stores and games. A couple other Kokiri were running around, sending us weird glances. I just winked at them and laughed when they screamed and ran away. I knew this was going to happen. The girl stopped abruptly and let go of my hand, walking over to a tree. On top of the tree was a house, unlike the other ones which were on the ground.

"This was Link's house. We kept it up because we hope Link comes back someday. Everyone thinks he ran away because of the way he was treated. His Bullies cried a lot for him... He isn't forgotten, even after 7 years," She laughed, "So what did you want to get him?"

"A part of this tree."

"What?"

"I need a part of this tree, just a branch."

"Oh, I guess... that's fine. Since it's for Link..."

"SARIA!" a boy from far away called. We both looked over to see him motioning her forward with a couple of other children.

"Come play!"

"Oh! I'm Busy right now"

"You can go."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just need a branch and I'll leave. Go play," I smiled. She returned the smile and started giggling as 'Saria' ran after the other children. They all started screaming as they broke out in a game of tag. I chuckled and looked over at the tree. Link used to live here. I wish I could see Link as a child. I bet he was adorable. I circled the tree trying to find a nice branch suitable for Link. It needs to be big... yet small so it doesn't take up much space

As I walked around, a white light caught my eyes. The light twinkled and sparkled. A small hum came from it as it flew around the tree. Was it a fairy? A fairy doesn't make noises... it just rings. This fairies mouth was open and it was singing. It slowed down when it reached a branch near me. The little fairy sat down and crossed her legs. She intertwined her arms in her hair, messing it up and then thrashing her head. When she lifted her head, her eyes met with mine. His fairy was exquisite. She had dark gray skin and wore a deep red dress. It flowed in every direction and moved like fire. Her hair was pitch black, long and wavy. It was messy and wild yet somehow looked breathtaking. The most intriguing thing about her was her eyes and her wings. Unlike her dark body, her eyes were white. More like a very pale blue. Her wings were big and black. They had weird patterns on them. I can't figure out if they are veins running through her wings or if it's just a design. The lines swirled and split up, giving her wings an interesting look.

"Well hello there..." I reached out. The fairy chuckled and flew up away from my touch. She circled around a branch. It was a nice branch. It had thick base, and a branch that seemed to curl out and back in, like a question mark. I reached over to the branch and brushed the smooth brown wood. It was a nice tree branch. It looks like a heart too. Half a heart... doesn't the branch Link gave me also half a heart?

"I should get this for Link," I stated, reaching back for my sword. The fairy smiled and started to shine brightly. Her singing was loud and her light was blinding but no one reacted. No one was even around. I ended up in a completely different area. There was water all around. Water flowed on the floor, rapidly moved on the sides and slowly dripped off a ceiling. I was in a box of water...

Little lights flew around and floated on the water and in the air. It was all silence except for the water dripping. The silence broke when the little fairy spun as she sang a song.

**Up and down**

**Round and round**

**The cat and mouse chase**

The Fairy spun around and bounced around the room

**1,2,3**

**little tree**

**2 in just one base**

She sang as she circled the branch on the tree.

**Black and white**

**Out of sight**

**hidden in despair**

The fairy froze and then dissapeared, leaving a ray of sparkles.

**intertwined**

**connecting lines**

**a hidden, passionate care**

**A little song**

**sing it long**

**The world will then be clear**

The voice continued, yet the fairy was no where to be found

**Open eyes**

**no more lies**

"**Please don't shed a tear."**

The fairies voice whispered from right behind me. I couldn't move to turn around for the water around the me turned to a rippling picture of Link. I stared, awestruck, as it showed Link's beautiful blue eyes. His lips curling up into a smile, revealing pearly white teeth. His adorable laugh filled the room as the fairy spun around in the center. Her figure slowly disappearing and sparkles taking her bodies place. The world exploded in colors and then turned pitch black. I snapped open my eyes to find me standing in the same spot, with my hand on the tree bark. A shiver went down my spine as the fairy sat on my hand and winked with her pale eyes. She disappeared.

I shuddered.

What was that all about? That poem? What does it mean? If this wasn't important... then why did it happen. Why that fairy? Why a picture of Link? I played the song over in my head as I cut the tree branch off. I smiled as it came off and I held the beautiful sculpture. It looks so whimsical. I chuckled. Link will surely love this. I chuckled again and back to Link.

**Thanks for reading. This one is longer than expected. Oh well... I guess I'll switch off. If I haven't updated in a long time, i'll write something short and detailed and if I'm kind of on the right track you'll get this. So we are getting to the plot :O OHH snap. Oh and I really liked my description of the fairy so I drew her so you have a picture of her in your mind (;**

**Anyway remember this scene and think back to Link's. This was better written then Link's and I apologize for that. Link's should be similar to this one though. Anyway thanks for reading and in the next one shit gets intense so get ready!**

**This is the Link to the picture**

** art/Dark-Link-s-Fairy-380966651?ga_submit_new=10%253A1372294186**

**The Link isn't working well soo if you go to and in the search box NEAR THE TOP The one that says search not 'Search Art' type in LinkLoverrr and around 25 pictures will show up. Scroll to the bottom of one and click on my profile pic which is just an unamused Link. You'll be sent to my profile page. In the gallery, which shows up on the front, you'll see a black and red fairy (:**

**Thanks for reading (: I might draw Link's fairy after but when I get the motivation LOL Please review! Leaving a review a couple days after posting the chapter (like 2-3) makes me wanna upload it**


	17. Temple of Time

**Just saying... Dark went back, hid the tree and snuggled up to Link. I didn't know where to fit that in. enjoy!**

**Last Time**

The fairies voice whispered from right behind me. I couldn't move to turn around for the water around the me turned to a rippling picture of Link. I stared, awestruck, as it showed Link's beautiful blue eyes. His lips curling up into a smile, revealing pearly white teeth. His adorable laugh filled the room as the fairy spun around in the center. Her figure slowly disappearing and sparkles taking her bodies place. The world exploded in colors and then turned pitch black. I snapped open my eyes to find me standing in the same spot, with my hand on the tree bark. A shiver went down my spine as the fairy sat on my hand and winked with her pale eyes. She disappeared. I shuddered

What was that all about? That poem? What does it mean? If this wasn't important... then why did it happen. Why that fairy? Why a picture of Link? I played the song over in my head as I cut the tree branch off. I smiled as it came off and I held the beautiful sculpture. It looks so whimsical. I chuckled. Link will surely love this. I chuckled again and back to Link.

**Link's POV**

Waking up I felt the warmth of a body behind me. Not only behind me... but around. I blinked my eyes a couple of time as the suns rays shone through the open windows, right into my eyes. I groaned and covered my eyes with my free hand. My other hand seemed to have held onto something. Looking down, I see a pair of dark hands around my naked body.

Dark hands...

Naked body...

Oh my goddess..

I gently try to pry Dark's hands off but his grasp only tightened. I pinched his arms, tried tickling and pulling but he wouldn't let go. I gave up and lay there in Dark's arms. This is embarrassing... but I kind of like it. Maybe if I pretend that I'm asleep he could hold me longer. I closed my eyes and smiled at the warmth of his body next to me. Also the warmth of my heart as I felt Dark's own beat against my back.

Why am I doing this?

I mean...I like it when he holds me...

But I'm not sure if I like him.. in that way yet.

I like him though. I want to hold him and kiss him. I want to feel his warmth as he lies next to me... is that love though?

I probably shouldn't say anything yet until I'm positive.

I let out a sigh, and felt Dark move behind. My eyes widened and I seized all movements. He groaned and I felt his eye lashes bat against my bare back. I shivered and inwardly kicked myself, closing my eyes.

"Link. You awake?" Dark nudged my back. I let out a groan and shifted positions so I lie down closer to Dark. I put one hand behind my head, and the other on my lower stomach. I lolled my head a bit before stopping it closer to my left side, facing Dark. I heard him snicker and felt his fingers comb through my hair. I felt so nice. It felt so good. Warm. Comforting.

"So beautiful..." he whispered. His fingers traveled from the top of my head, and following the curve of my face. His thumb lightly glided over my lips, pulled them slightly apart. I tried hard not to open my eyes as his warm lips met mine. I didn't kiss back and just let Dark take over. I'm asleep aren't I? I can't kiss back. He broke the kiss and his fingers left my face. I anticipated his next movement. I felt the bed shift as his warm breath got closer to my neck. My heart picked up. I didn't want this... but I do. It felt so nice. His lips met my neck in a sweet little peck. He kissed down my neck and traveled down my chest. His lips stopped right where my my heart was. It was beating fast and he chuckled, bringing his arm and placing it on my abdomen. I groaned and grabbed the arm on my abdomen. Dark's eyes opened in shock as I slowly opened mine to look at him.

"Oh it's you..."

"What do you mean?"

"I was wondering what that was..." I picked up the hand and placed it on the bed. Dark's face turned bright red and mine was probably pink too.

"What?"

"Did you sleep well?"

"I guess," I chuckled.

"Hows your morning?" Dark asked, with a smile on his face. I cocked my head to the side and made a confused expression.

"Um... ok. I just woke up so...nothing special happened," I replied nonchalantly.

"Well it will"

"What?"

Dark stood up and walked over to the green chair. He reached behind it and pulled out a branch. I stared in awe as he brought it over and placed it on the bed. Realization struck me as I scrambled from the bed and got Dark's tree. I placed it next to the one Dark gave me. We both gasped as the tree's created a heart. As they melted together, a small hum played as white and black sparkled circled the edged of the tree.

"**2 in just one base.**..." Dark whispered.

"Dark! I love it!" He snapped his head from looking at the branch to me. I smiled as he stuttered over his words.

"I-I went to um... Kokiri village and this little girl let me..."

"Little girl?"

"Yeah she had Green hair and-"

"Saria..." I smiled. I missed Saria. She was a special friend. Saria always helped me when I had problems. She was there for me when others weren't.

"Yeah yeah! Her! Well after she left to go play with friends, something weird happened! This fairy came and she sang a weird song for me.

"The song said **'Two in just one base'** and these **2** tree's **became one**!"

"Well... It's easier to carry now." I chuckled.

"Aren't you a bit confused as to what happened?" Dark asked, eying the tree.

"Yeah but that's not important now," I stood up. Walking over to my pouch I took out a little bottle holding green potion. I began to pour it on the tree.

"How is that not important! Did that happen to you too!?"

"Yeah it did..." I shrugged my shoulders. Dark was waving his arms around like crazy as I poured the green potion on the tree.

"And what the hell are you doing?!"

"Well, we have to leave for Castle Town today and I don't want to leave our tree so I'm shrinking it," I replied casually as the last of the bottle spilled on the tree. It began to shine and slowly shrank. I placed the bottle back in the pouch and headed to the window. I grabbed my clothes and threw Dark's to him.

"Our tree..." Dark whispered.

"Change, we have to look nice for Princess Zelda."

"We should just go naked."

"DARK! That's disrespectful!"

"I don't wanna put on clothes... I like being naked," Dark smirked, "and seeing you like that." I blushed and put my shirt on. I winked and walked towards the bathroom.

"Too bad. Hey after you change, can you put the the tree in my pouch? Thanks," I closed the door before he could react. I sighed and looked into the mirror. I have to look nice for Zelda. I slipped my underwear on, followed by my tights and boots. They were dry but cold from the night air. I looked into the mirror and combed my hair with my fingers. I parted my hair the right way and combed out any knots as water poured from the sink. After finishing my hair, I poured water in my hands, splashing it on my face and washing out my mouth. When I finished, I wiped my face and walked our of the bathroom feeling refreshed. I saw Dark looking at my pouch.

"Uh Link..."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have a condom?"

I stared at Dark who stood there holding a condom, the one Kleaug gave me earlier. I felt my face heat up instantly as I tried thinking of an explanation.

"Link," Dark playfully sang.

"Umm well..."

"You wanna do it with me don't ya," he grinned and walked up to me. I tried backing away but Dark grabbed me by my waist and pressed himself to me. He lay his head on my shoulder while his hands held onto my hips.

"No! Never! Kleaug gave me that! Shut up," I squirmed and tried forcing Dark to release his grip.

"Really? That's weird he gave me Lubricant," Dark chuckled as he turned to his other cheek, this time facing me.

"I don't know what goes on in his mind..." I said as Dark released me, "You can throw away the um.. thing." I picked up my pouch and continued packing for the trip to Castle Town. Picking up stray rupee's, arrows, bombs etc; I made sure we didn't leave anything. I don't know what Zelda is going to say and where she is going to send us.

"I think I'll keep it," Dark laughed.

"Why would we need it?" I blushed, "I'm not having sex any time soon."We don't need a condom! I want to stay virgin for a long time still. I wouldn't even have sex if Zelda asked me! That's just too much!

"We'll see about that," Dark said barely above a whisper. I pretended not to hear and looked around the room a final time

"Ready to leave?"

"Yup."

"Lets go meet Zelda!"

**Skipping boring ride to Castle Town**

Arriving at the broken bridge of Castle Town, I climbed off of Epona and Dark followed after. We stared at the bridge and the dark aura escaping it. A shiver ran down Dark's spine and I reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at me and smiled sadly.

"I feel his aura."

"I feel it too," I replied. We stood at the bridge just thinking. This must be hard for Dark. I usually feel his aura.. Ganondorf's...but it's strong today. Usually it's when he was there earlier reviving the re-deads or something. It's especially strong today though. I placed a hand on my head. Why? Was he here a few minutes ago? Where did he go? It's not possible for us to have just passed him.

Is he... still here?

ZELDA! WHAT IF HE GOT HER!

I gasped running down the bridge. I leaped over the water and stumbled when I hit the ground on the other side. Dark ran after me as I sped through the Town. Re-deads screamed as we passed but I ignored them. It's not like they can catch up. I peered over my shoulder to see Dark sending a puzzling look in my direction. He was safe at least. I can't answer his question yet.

"We need to get to Zelda!" I yelled over my shoulder. He winced but nodded and we continued to the Temple of time. I saw it up ahead and sped up. The doors were open! I entered the door and stopped abruptly causing Dark to bump into me.

"Ow," I heard him groan.

"Zelda!?"

"Link!"

I spotted Zelda. Zelda looked over at me and smiled. Her pink lips curved up revealing a beautiful smile. I felt the room instantly light up. Her long blonde hair bounced as she ran over to me. The light tapping of her feet as she ran over to me gracefully. I started walking towards her with my arms wide open. Zelda jumped into my arms and a blast of her scent filled my lungs. Perfume, lip gloss, hairspray, all that girly stuff. It was a little much. I can't believe I didn't notice this before. I used to love her smell. Oh well!

"Link! You're all right!"

"I'm fine. How are you fairing?" I asked, taking her hand in mine and bowing. I have to remember this is a princess.

"Oh, I'm fairing well!"

I smiled and let go of her tiny hand. We stood in front of each other smiling. I felt eyes on me but they were probably Dark's.

Dark.

I turned around and saw him leaning against the wall of the Temple. One foot was angled against the wall and the other flat on the ground. He had a pout on his face and his arms crossed.

"Dark?" he glanced over at me. Zelda gasped and slowly back away.

"Zelda, This is Dark Link. He has been helping me throughout my journey."

"Link he looks just like you! But he's rude... unlike you,"

"Rude?" Dark glared at her, "I didn't even say anything to you yet."

"Well," she smiled a fake smile, "You just met the Princess of Hyrule and yet you don't bow? I say that is quite rude. Plus, you shouldn't be talking to me in such a way." She turns to me,

"I lived underneath a different princess.."

"Oh?" Zelda faked her interest.

"Princess Ruto."

"Ah, but if Link see's Princess Ruto he bows, does he not?" She looked over at me and smiled.

"A bow for every princess, yet this one gets a special bow." Zelda giggled.

"Eugh. Disgusting."

"Do keep your snide remarks to yourself," Zelda shot him a small glare.

"Oh Link, how do you live with that?" Dark growled and I shot him warning glare as well. Mine more powerful. I looked back over at Zelda and smiled.

"He's not bad Zelda, he's just a-"

"An imbecile."

"No!" I chuckled.

"If I'm an imbecile, then you are a spoiled brat!"

"Excuse me!" Zelda yelled incredulously, "Do not call me names! I could have you beheaded for that!"

"Beheaded for stating my opinion? How low!" Dark yelled at her.

"I am in charge of Hyrule and shouldn't be made fun of."

"You think everyone should bow down to you! Well guess what 'princess' I'm not doing that! Instead, how about you bow down to me and suck my-"

"Dark Link!" I yelled at him. He looked at me shocked and Zelda got angry. Her face turned bright red yet she smiled sweetly. It looked as if her anger disappeared in a manner of seconds.

"You know what Dark Link. I forgive you. I don't know how hard it is to be poor and alone. These petty emotions may be the cause of your horrible manners."

"I'm not alone. I have Link." I winced and looked over at Zelda. She kept that same smile.

"Actually you are quite wrong. **I **have Link. You have no one. You are alone and sad and jealous. Jealous of me!"

Something felt wrong. I looked around the room and shivered. Zelda stopped babbling and looked over at me. I tugged on my arm and Zelda gently let go. Reaching back for my sword. I pulled it out and turned around eying the room.

"Link? Are you okay?" She asked. As I turned around I was met with a pair of golden eyes. As our eyes met, a large cackle erupted from the room.

"Zelda get out of here! Dark! Take Zelda somewhere safe!"

"What?! I am not taking Zelda anywhere!"

"Dark! GODDESS PLEA-" I chocked on my words as I felt a sharp pain in my side. I fell down, my knee's cracking as I make contact with the hard floor.

"Link!" Dark and Zelda yell in unison. I looked over at my side to see a wide gash underneath my ribs. Blood dripped from the cut and I felt light headed.

"Go already!" I yelled. My arms flew to my face as I started to cough violently. I looked at my hand which was now coated with blood. I winced and stood up. Ganondorf stood before me with an evil smirk on his face. I stood up and charged at him but he blew a puff of magic and I flew far off to the side. I tried standing up but my legs failed to carry me. I watched in horror as he aimed his arm towards Zelda. An aura of magic surrounded her in the form of a crystal. I yelled and stood up, using the little energy I have left. Running over I slice Ganondorf who is blown back and disappears. I knock on the pink crystal.

"Zelda! Zelda are you okay!"

No reply

"Princess! Please! Come back! No! Come on!" I pounded on the pink crystal hoping my fists break the hard pink exterior.

"Zelda please," I began to sob. I felt a hand on my back and looked up to meet Dark's red eyes.

"Link I'm sorry. I should have listened. I should have gotten her out and-"

"Well look who it is," Ganondorf chuckled. We both glared at Ganondorf who stood in front of us with a hand on the crystal. It slowly began to disappear as I tried holding onto it praying for the goddess to help. Dark's heartbeat could be felt through his hand on my shoulder. I stood up and pulled Dark behind me. Ganondorf laughed and ran a hand through his fire like hair.

"Well, Slave. I knew you failed in your mission, but I didn't know you decided to join The Hero to fight against him."

"I am no longer a slave and you are no longer my master!" Dark growled from behind me.

"Oh but you loved it didn't you? Our slave/master relationship. You loved it when those Gerudo women touched you and you loved it when I watched."

I tightened my grip on his hand and took a step forward, pushing Dark a few inches more behind me.

"I hated it! I hate you, and everything you ever did to me, you fucking bitch!"

"That's not something you say to someone you love," Ganondorf sent a glare in Dark's direction.

"I don't love you dumb-ass! Did you actually think I did?! I love Link!" I froze when Dark said that. Now is not a good time, Dark...

"Well he is beautiful..." Ganondorf eyed me. I glared at him and began to growl, putting forth my sword.

"He's mine! You stole so much from me! You stole my childhood, my life, my virginity, my innocence! You stole EVERYTHING! Now I have something. No, Not something, someONE who I love. And I will do anything to keep Link with me!"

"Aw, think about it slave," Ganondorf chuckled as his hand fell to his side. The crystal disappeared and so did Zelda. "You, me, and Link having sex. Wouldn't that be fun!"

"You are not touching me nor Dark! And if you dare hurt Zelda-"

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Ganondorf laughed mockingly. I cried out In pain when his arm came forward and knock me off to the side. I flew off far and my back hit the wall. I heard my skull crack and the room went dark. Landing roughly on the floor, I tired getting up but couldn't. All my strength went away and my breathing was rough. I watched as a blurry vision of Dark and Ganondorf stood before me. Ganondorf grabbed Dark by his shirt and lifted him up. I watched helplessly as Dark struggle against his hold, throwing swears at Ganondorf that I could roughly make out. My mind was spinning and I felt like throwing up. My whole body hurt and I prayed that everything be safe.

"I told you I'd have your body one day, and that day is very soon," Ganondorf laughed. Dark cried in pain and terror as Ganondorf disappeared. I cried out for him and tried reaching out but they were too far and gone. I cried. I cried like I never cried before. Zelda is gone, Dark is gone. I have no one. I need help. Oh goddess! I need help. My sobs were the last thing I heard before everything went dark.

**Sorry that took long. I think I begin every author note with that. Well, today is my friends birthday and I was working on a video for him all week last week so I didn't have time to write. I hope to post on Friday since I don't think I have anything really going on this week. **

**So thanks for reading and thank you to Tragicheartbreak who has reviewed almost like all of my chapters! Thanks to all your reviews I think I'm the 7th most reviewed Romance on Link and Dark! The story is climbing up and yet we are not even close to the climax yay! -_- **

**Oh and I got a review from a guest saying how they didn't like something I wrote and I couldn't reply to I'll reply on here. Dear guest; I read over that paragraph with Dark and Show off's and I agree. I shouldn't have put that in there. It sounded stupid lol. I was probably just blowing off steam. My best friend and I were trying out for cheer leading and she was all excited to become a cheerleader but she didn't make the team and I did. Then she started hating on me and calling me a slut and said cheer leading is stupid. I was angry that just because I worked hard on tryouts (she was over confident) and I made it and she just started hating on me and everyone else on the cheer team. **

**So sorry! I'll try to keep my problems away from the story X) Anyway thanks for reading and next chapter up might be friday. It's going to be... uhh M rated if you remember what Ganondorf said in this chapter :| I'll post a warning right before that part if you want to skip it.**


	18. Sheik

**Last Time**

"He's mine! You stole so much from me! You stole my childhood, my life, my virginity, my innocence! You stole EVERYTHING! Now I have something. No, Not something, someONE who I love. And I will do anything to keep Link with me!"

"Aw, think about it slave," Ganondorf chuckled as his hand fell to his side. The crystal disappeared and so did Zelda. "You, me, and Link having sex. Wouldn't that be fun!"

"You are not touching me nor Dark! And if you dare hurt Zelda-"

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Ganondorf laughed mockingly. I cried out In pain when his arm came forward and knock me off to the side. I flew off far and my back hit the wall. I heard my skull crack and the room went dark. Landing roughly on the floor, I tired getting up but couldn't. All my strength went away and my breathing was rough. I watched as a blurry vision of Dark and Ganondorf stood before me. Ganondorf grabbed Dark by his shirt and lifted him up. I watched helplessly as Dark struggle against his hold, throwing swears at Ganondorf that I could roughly make out. My mind was spinning and I felt like throwing up. My whole body hurt and I prayed that everything be safe.

"I told you I'd have your body one day, and that day is very soon," Ganondorf laughed. Dark cried in pain and terror as Ganondorf disappeared. I cried out for him and tried reaching out but they were too far and gone. I cried. I cried like I never cried before. Zelda is gone, Dark is gone. I have no one. I need help. Oh goddess! I need help. My sobs were the last thing I heard before everything went dark.

**Link's POV**

"Link! Oh my goddess! Link! Wake up" a loud, annoying voice rang against my ears.

It was drone out by a following calm voice.

"Navi, be quiet," the voice replied. It was a soft voice. It was also familiar. Navi.

Navi...

Navi is... my fairy..

Navi is here? Didn't she leave for the forest? How did she come back? Who brought her back?

"Sheik! What if he's dead?!"

"I patched him up, he's not dead."

"He's not moving!"

"Link is out cold. That doesn't mean he's dead,"

I'm right here guys? Whats going on? I'm out cold? I do remember passing out. I remember Ganondorf... and Zelda and Dark. Ganondorf... trapped Zelda... and took dark away.

Dark

Zelda

I need to go save them! But how do I wake up? I can't move my body. I tried prying open my eyes and a line of light appeared. I smiled on the inside and kept up the same tactic as my eyes slowly opened. I saw a blue light who must bee Navi and a cluster of golden hair. Sheik. He came for me. I knew I could trust him.

"Link..." His voiced soothed. I always loved his voice. It was so gentle, unlike Navi's. I reached up and touched his face, making sure he was real. I felt around his face, touching his cheek and ending on his lips. For the 1st time ever, Sheik's face turned slightly red.

Where was he when I needed him?! Why didn't he come when Ganon was here?! Sheik is powerful! He could have held him back!

…

That doesn't feel right. I can't be mad at Sheik...

"Sheik, Help me up please?" He stared at me, his one red eye looking me over. His other was hidden by blond hair which swayed in his face. He didn't make a move to help me though.

"Sheik?" I groaned. He snapped back into reality with a jerk and his eyes widened. I wonder what had his dazed? Sheik is usually so focused and prepared. He is always ready for everything.

"Sorry!" Sheik said as he placed a hand behind my back and slowly lifted me up. I sat on my knee's gripping my head which throbbed softly.

"I need to go... fast..."

"Link! SLOW DOWN! You just got up! You were pretty badly hurt! You can't just go! You need to heal!" Navi nagged at me. The blue orb flew around our heads incredibly fast leaving a ray of blue sparkles following.

"You want me to heal!? Goddess Da- My best friend and the Princess were taken by Ganondorf! I can't just no-"

"I understand Link, but you really need to relax for a bit. It's nearly night time. Sleep and then go tomorrow," Sheik suggested. It was more of a command but I'll take it as a suggestion.

I can't believe them.

Ganondorf, the King of Evil, captured our Princess! Zelda also holds the Triforce of Wisdom and when Ganondorf has it... we are all doomed!

"Do you know what could happen to Zelda during that time? Or Dark?" I yelled out. Tears threatened to spill and Sheik winced.

"You need to rest for a little bit. It isn't healthy to-"

"I'm not going to rest! I'm leaving now!" I yell trying to stand up. My legs shook a bit and I fell forwards landing in Sheiks lap. I gripped the front of his shirt and gasped as the pain rang through my body.

"You were always stubborn!" Navi yelled at me, "Look where it's getting you!" She flew around our heads screaming nonsense.

"I am not!" I shot Navi a glare. She continued flying around ignoring me.

"He isn't stubborn. He just cares strongly for the well being of his friends," Sheik looked at me and stroked my hair. A way to comfort me. I couldn't tell if he was smiling or not due to the shawl wrapped around his mouth and neck. His eyes held the same sparkle of maturity as always.

"Thank you!" I shouted irritatingly.

"But I agree with Navi too..."

"Sheik, I have to go help th-" I stared into his eyes pleading for approval. They aren't going to let me go and I can't escape.

"At least take a fairy. It will heal your wounds that you have currently. We'll walk you up to the castle."

"Thank you," I smile as Sheik comes to me side and grips my shoulder. We begin to walk towards the door together as Navi flies close behind.

"I'll come with you Link. I'm sorry I have been leaving you..." She says sadly.

"It's alright you have your own duties," I chuckled.

"Sheik are going to come help?!" Navi chirps in. She flies around his head and lands slowly on his shoulder.

"I wish I could but I'm terribly sorry. Ganondorf believes that since he obtained the Triforce of wisdom and with the Triforce of power already bestowed upon him, he has great power. He is indeed correct, and I need to stay back and fight in Link's place. Who knows what he might do," Sheik says casually.

"I see..." I reply as we approach to Ganon's castle. Navi lets out a sigh and flew off his shoulder. His aura is strong, as well as Zelda's. Ganon is in that castle. As long as I feel Zelda's presence, I'll be fine. Dark... I don't know how he is... All I can do is go in and find him. I stare up at the castle and sigh, letting go of Sheik's arm.

"You ready?" Sheik asked. There was a hint of worry in his voice.

"Born ready..." I smile. I was actually terrified. Ganondorf holds immense power and he could put my friends in danger.

"Link before you go," Sheik says stepping up to me. He placed a hand on his shawl and tugged on the material. He gently grabbed onto my hand and brought me closer to him. I trembled slightly but I know Sheik won't do any harm. I trust him completely. He removed his shawl and I stared in awe as I saw his face for the first time. His lips were normal looking, yet slightly more pink than mine. I don't know what I was expecting... of course he has a normal face. He's not a monster!

I gasped as he tugged on my arm harder and my lips met his. His new lips. Ones I have never seen yet. His piercing red eyes were closed while mine were wide open. I stared at his face, frozen from shock. Why is Sheik kissing me?! Why.. how?

Sheik is kissing me? Dark told me that Sheik likes me but I didn't believe him. Is it true? Dark.. No this doesn't feel right.

I try to tell him to stop but my cries were muffled by his lips. He finally released, but still held me in his arms. I tried catching my breath as Sheik's hand came forward and brushed hair out of my face. I blushed. Sheik's my friend... why did he kiss me? Was it a kiss like the ones Dark gave me? Like the one I gave Dark? One with feeling and emotion? Or was it just friendly? A friendly kiss... that doesn't make sense. Gently pushing him away I turn around to face Ganon's castle and begin towards it. I feel Sheik's eyes on me and I turn around to see him smiling. I wave and run towards the large doors. I slowly touch my lips where Sheik kissed me from before. Navi flew ahead of me and avoided contact with me.

"Well that was interesting..." Navi quietly said. I blushed and ignored the comment.

**Sheik's POV**

I watched as Link walked away from me and headed towards Ganondorf's castle. I kissed him. I finally kissed him. Link didn't even react badly. He just accepted it. He didn't kiss back though... That's something to worry about. I smile when Link turns around showing off an adorable blush on his cheeks. He waves to me and continues headed towards the castle door.

"Good luck... Hero..." I whispered silently as he opens the doors and enters. What a brave young man.

**Hey so... I wanted to write Dark and Ganon in this but I thought I should just upload a quick chapter. I wanted to upload everything on 4th of July and since where I'm from the Fireworks are on July 5th I thought that tomorrow is July 4th so I got all confused. So here's a quick one (: I plan on posting on Teusday... maybe Wednesday. **

**Oh**

**and I just got braces. I'm in EXTREME pain. Who ever has braces I respect for they have endured the pain of the 1st couple weeks of braces. I can't eat yet I'm starving and my teeth are so sensitive I can't bite :( anyway thanks for reading... I didn't get many reviews last time haha sooo sorry if I'm boring you or something (:**


	19. Bad Chapter

**Last Time**

Sheik is kissing me? Dark told me that Sheik likes me but I didn't believe him. Is it true? Dark.. No this doesn't feel right.

I try to tell him to stop but my cries were muffled by his lips. He finally released, but still held me in his arms. I tried catching my breath as Sheik's hand came forward and brushed hair out of my face. I blushed. Sheik's my friend... why did he kiss me? Was it a kiss like the ones Dark gave me? Like the one I gave Dark? One with feeling and emotion? Or was it just friendly? A friendly kiss... that doesn't make sense. Gently pushing him away I turn around to face Ganon's castle and begin towards it. I feel Sheik's eyes on me and I turn around to see him smiling. I wave and run towards the large doors. I slowly touch my lips where Sheik kissed me from before. Navi flew ahead of me and avoided contact with me.

"Well that was interesting..." Navi quietly said. I blushed and ignored the comment.

**Dark's POV**

**Warning horrible chapter. Badly written. You may skip this chapter. Dark gets raped and tortured and is forced to drink a purple potion. Thats it. **

"He's inside, my Lord..." a voice said. It was raspy and disgusting. A monster maybe? Who's inside?

"We don't have much time. He seems very willing to meet me," Someone cackled, "Hold him back as much as you can, send the knights."

"Yes my lord," the disgusting voice trembled. Gently opening my eyes, a dark room comes into view. I see a blurry figure exiting what must be a door. It was large and green … that pretty much all I can make out. Next to it seems to be another one just like it but smaller weight size. I blink a couple of times and reach over with my hand but it didn't move. My eyes snapped open and I began to pull on my body which seemed to be restricted in something. Looking to the side, I see my arms bound in chains to a dark, brick wall and my legs as well. I struggle against the binds which ever so slightly move away from the wall. A soft yet somehow powerful laugh erupted in the room and my eyes quickly averted to a large green man.

Ganondorf

"Ganondorf..." I spat angrily. Sending death glares in his direction, he merely threw them aside and smiled at me.

"My my slave, you have really grown into a handsome young man."

"I am NO LONGER your goddess damn SLAVE, YOU PIG," I screamed at him. I pulled on the chains but they wouldn't budge. I growled loudly not caring how I may appear in front of him.

"Ah, but I am still your master," he seductively said as he slowly walked over to me. I warned him to stay back with another growl but he ignored me and forcefully grabbed my chin. I bit back a whimper as my wrists rubbed against the harsh metallic material of the chains.

"Don't touch me!" I snarled.

"I told you I'd have you one day," I felt a hand slide down up my shirt, "and today is that day." Ganondorf chuckled and attacked my neck sinking his teeth into my neck violently. I let out a scream kicking myself after for making a sound. But I couldn't stay quiet! The pain was excruciating! I scream again as he bit into the area beneath the previous bite. Whimpering like a sad puppy I bit back the tears forming in my eyes. Ganondorf's teeth left my neck and clung onto my shirt. His hand came up and he placed it on the other part. Without another second, there was a huge rip as my shirt ripped in half. Black pieces of cloth floated in the air and coated the floor, along with my chain mail.

"Your body is so warm..."

"Shut up..." I growled.

"Oh I just want your body now," he growled and bit the edge of my tights. I squirmed and kept my knee's together, but he still brought down my tights exposing my completely. Without a second to fish back, he took me entirely into his mouth. I let out a loud scream and tried fighting back. His large, filthy, green hands moved up and smashed me against the brick wall. He continued suck me and I tried holding back moans. Why me? Why? Why Ganondorf? His slimy mouth left my body and he stood up leaving the room. I scream again more from rage then pain and tried thrashing against my binds, but nothing helped.

"What a beautiful sight..." Ganondorf whispered. Watching closely, the monster walked in with weird toys and ropes. My eyes widened in realization and I tried wiggling out of the chains. No no no no no.

"Don't worry," Ganondorf whispered as he tied a ball to my mouth, "This will be fun."

Shutting my eyes, I squeeze them tightly hoping this is all a dream. This is all a dream. Link is with me. He is lying in bed with me. He is cuddling with me, and kissing my cheek and

"He IS here slave," I look up at him curiously yet furious, "He is in this castle... That is why I want you to scream so loud, that he will hear you."

"Mmff," I tried saying. Biting the metal ball in my mouth angrily I closed my eyes biting back the tears forming.

CRACK

Letting out a loud scream, I pulled on the chains as the pain ran through my body. Opening my eyes, I see Ganondorf grinning and holding a spiked whip. I panted and stared at my chest, showing off a long cut. Screaming again, the whip lashes out creating another long diagonal cut across my chest. Pulling on the chains weakly, I felt all my power leave my body along with my blood. Falling down, I hand on the wall panting as silent tears leave my eyes.

"Crying already? I barely even started," he chuckled in my ear. Too tired to move, Ganondorf grinned and moved to my chest licking away the blood with his disgusting tongue. I winced at the pain and relaxed myself. Just don't make noises, don't react. It only feeds him. Kill him with silence. I closed my eyes and hung my head low, inwardly crying out in pain. I opened my eyes when his hand grabbed my and ripped me from the chains. Crying out in pain, My wrists were cut up and bleeding along with my legs. Ganondorf threw me onto the ground and I felt something clamp onto my neck. My bloody hands shot up to my neck and I felt a collar around my neck. The collar had a long chain that was connected to the wall behind me. I pulled on the chain with my bloody hands and winced as the pain set in. Gasping, I fell forward on my knee's. Failing to relax, Ganondorf grabbed my hands and tied them in front of me tightly. I let out a sad whimper as my injured wrists rubbed against each other and the rough texture of the thick rope binding them together.

With another crack, the whip hit my back. Arching my back, I try to escape the pain being inflicted on me but the chain holds me in place. I shot swears and warnings but they get caught off due to the metal ball in my mouth. Ganondorf just chuckled as his whip hit me multiple times on my back.

Crack. Endure the pain.

Crack. Fight the pain.

Crack. Fight it for Link

CRACK. I let out a muffle scream as the whip hit a previous cut, opening it wider. Falling forwards, I shut my eyes as I feel the warm liquid known as my blood drip down my back. Panting slightly, I bite back the pain. I heard a small rustle and got yanked back by the chain, causing me to loose my breathe. The ball in my mouth didn't help as I tried regaining the lost air through my nose.

"The blood looks amazing on you slave," Ganondorf whispered into me ear. His hot breath traveled down from my ear to my back as he began to lick my wounds. Trying to pull away, my cuts burned and I shifted uncomfortable trying to get out of his tight grip on the chain. Grinding my teeth my jaw begins to hurt as well. I accidentally let out a small cry of pain and bit my lips to stop any more sounds from coming out. Hearing shuffling my heart picks up when Ganondorf's hand aren't on me. What is he doing? What is he planning?

I felt a strong hand push me down and I cried out as my face collided with the hard stone floor. The hand was pushing my face down and another pulled down my pants. I was angry with everything but at least my face was hidden. I don't want to she the person I hate my embarrassed face. I don't want him to fuck me either but I can't do anything. I'm tied up and my powers are useless in the castle. Smelling blood, I shift my gaze to the stone floor on front of me to see a pool of my own blood. From my nose maybe?

Without another second, Ganondorf slams powerfully into me. Not caring anymore, I let out a loud scream. The pain ran through me as I felt like my body was being ripped in half. I heard the gigantic monster grunt behind me as he continuously slammed into me. Biting my lips tightly, I close my eyes are pray.

Please end this.

Please end this humiliation.

Please end this pain.

Please keep me safe.

Please bring me Link

Oh goddess, Link.

Shutting my eyes, I waited until the pain stopped. Just wait it out. There's nothing I can do. I tightened my body hoping it would bring him to his end, ending all of this. Shamefully, I cry out as I felt his warm disgusting liquid fill my body. He grunted and dug his nails into my bare sides. I bit back the pain and cried inwardly. It's over. He's done... No more harm.

"You didn't respond very well my slave..." Ganondorf chuckled as he releases my hair and stood up, abruptly pulling out causing me to wince.

"I don't care!" I mumble.

"What? Are you thinking of Link?"

I freeze and growl.

"Ah so that's a yes..." Ganondorf replied. I heard his feet as they thumped against the floor. Grabbing the back of my hair, he pulls me up and yanks out the ball. My mouth ,feeling wider and stretched out, was spread apart as a dark purple liquid was poured into my mouth. I tried spitting the foul substance out, but he covered my mouth and nose forcing me to swallow. I held the liquid in my mouth, but didn't swallow.

"Link doesn't love you"

"He loves Zelda."

"Did you really think he would love a shadow? A monster?"

Glaring at him, I inwardly freaked out as I was running out of breath.

"Link doesn't love you. Link hates you..."

I growled as I ended up swallowing the odd potion. Ganondorf finally let go of me and began to chuckle.

"You want Link to die don't you? He doesn't love you. He just plays with you. He just toys with your mind."

Slowly standing up, I place a hand on my head and one in the air as I try to steady myself. The potion. What was it? Why do I feel weird? What's going on?

Ganondorf walked up a couple of stairs and and sat down in front of a large Piano. My head began to ache as he played a menacing song on it.

"What was... what was that potion..."

"Oh you'll see soon enough," He chuckled, continuing to play the song. My vision blurred as I heard approaching footsteps from behind a large door.

"L-Link?"

"Oh I see the Hero's here..."

I smiled, yet everything black out as I fell down on the ground. My head hurt like hell and I couldn't think. All I could here were the same words repeating over and over in my head.

'He doesn't love you. He used you. He doesn't love you. He used you.'

**I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I HATE writing torture. I was EXTREMELY unmotivated to write this. It's short, it's blunt, it boring. There are NO details. I hate it... I'm done with this. I'm not writing anymore smut like this. OH god. Thats over. I hate this. Sorry I went WAY over the time... I just couldn't sit down and write this. I hate it. No more... sorry for everything. Next chapter will be up when ever... I don't know. Maybe i'll find motive... I just feel so upset with myself. I'm just going to post it. **

**Just imagine Dark was tortured and raped. That's it. He drank a potion and now Link's about to come. **


	20. An Inner Battle

**Last Time**

What was... what was that potion..."

"Oh you'll see soon enough," He chuckled, continuing to play the song. My vision blurred as I heard approaching footsteps from behind a large door.

"L-Link?"

"Oh I see the Hero's here..."

I smiled, yet everything black out as I fell down on the ground. My head hurt like hell and I couldn't think. All I could here were the same words repeating over and over in my head.

'He doesn't love you. He used you. He doesn't love you. He used you.'

**Link's POV**

"Link, do you hear that?" Navi whispered into my ear. Navi can whisper? I chuckled to myself silently and then listening closely. I couldn't hear anything but a faint musical sound. An organ? This is a castle, I would expect an organ to be in here. Zelda's castle is extravagant! Navi and I have been walking up multiple steps for quite a long time now. I looked around the area ,not necessarily for monsters, but to observe the wonderful architecture. The hallways windows were beautifully arched and carved into intricate designs. The colorful glass formed pictures and images that I couldn't exactly make out. The stairs were covered with a deep red carpet, darkening the room. It was night time and I spent the whole day in this castle. I still feel Zelda so I know she is alright but I'm not sure about Dark. Navi said she senses him, and I trust her. I also just have this weird feeling inside me. I just have this feeling in my heart he's here... but he's not alright. I don't know. Navi might be saying he's alright to keep me relaxed. I have nothing to do but trust her. She is the only one with me right now I guess.

Looking up ahead, the large spiral stairs ended near 2 large wooden doors. The music seemed to originate from that room. Who is playing that? Ganondorf? It has to be. I don't think any of his creations could play instruments... They can't even hold a conversations. They must converse some way, but apparently not in a way in which I can understand. As Navi and I neared the door, the music became louder and more clear. An ominous tune was being played and for sure by Ganondorf's evil hands. Glaring at the door, I clench my fists tightly. I push the large doors open with full on determination to save Zelda and Dark. To kill Ganondorf. To save Hyrule.

Walking into the room, I quickly glance around my surroundings. The room was large and rectangular. The floor seems to be made out of blocks of some sort. The corners were odd and looked different from the floor and wall. They also seemed to be the only safe area's in the room. On one of the walls, were rusty, bloody chains. Following the trail of blood leading from the chains, I notice a small ball of white, and black. My eyes widened and I looked back at the chains. Near them was a bundle of black. Gasping in realization, I run over to the person on the floor and try to find his face. I move his bloody arms carefully and reveal his face.

"Dark?! Is that you?!" I pull him towards me and get a good look at his face. His nose is crinkled and he seems in pain. I'm not sure whether physically or mentally. Maybe both... He has blood marks and stains on his face and neck. I brush a piece of his midnight hair out of his eyes, trying to ease the pained expression on his face. He winced in his state as his fingers slightly curled and uncurled. Navi flew in front of me and sat on his forehead. Her tiny hands gently massaged his temples, trying to calm him down.

"That's not him, Hero... Well, not anymore," a deep voice rumbled. The music stopped abruptly and I felt the anger boil within me. Navi flew up and turned around to face the source of the sound. She floated in front of me trying to protect me from any danger. I don't think she will though due to her tiny figure.

I shifted my gaze to a large green figure standing at the front of the room. Slowly standing up, I place Dark's head gently on the floor and let go of his tinted wrist. I glare at the creature with pure hatred and disgust.

"What did you do to Dark and Zelda."

"The princess? She sleeping right now... safe... sadly" Ganondorf said, pointing above his head. I followed his finger to see Zelda inside a pink crystal. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. I could barely make out the small movement of her chest as she breathed in and out. Everything else was still though. Sleeping. I relaxed for a moment, glad that Zelda was safe. Is she sleeping? Ganondorf wouldn't kill her. He has yet to obtain her triforce. If he kills her, he looses it with her.

"But I'm not sure your fellow friend had the same fate..." He chuckled. I sent him a glare but froze when I heard shuffling behind me. I slowly turned around to be met with Dark. Or was it Dark? He was almost unrecognizable. The man was shirtless and his body bleeding, abused and pale. His hair was a mess, facing in completely random directions as if they were being pulled at. He has scratches along his sides and back deep enough to scar. 'I'll have you one day...' I shivered as those words rung in my ears. I shook myself back to reality, blinking rapidly to try and clear the image of this man. Dark's hair was covering his eyes and I couldn't see his expression except for his mouth that formed into a slight frown. Slowly walking up to him, I reach for his shoulder and at that moment my life flashed before my eyes. Dark's hand flew from his side, striking me straight in the face. I was sent back a couple of feet, landing on my knee's from the powerful blow. My hand moved to my face, feeling my cheek for an injury. I didn't feel any blood but a bruise is highly likely. Shocked, I looked over at Dark who's eyes glowed with something I haven't seen yet. It was a bright red, almost an orange. They seemed to glow with hatred and anger. Insanity. Glancing over my shoulder, I see Ganondorf sitting in his throne, smiling. I sent him a glare but quickly shifted my gaze to Dark as he spoke.

"You... don't love me," he choked.

"Dark?"

"You used me."

"I didn't use you," I said confused. Used him? How did I use him?

"You kissed me but you don't love me..."

"I-I..."

"You led me on..."

"Dark..."

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT," he yells. Charging at me, a black sword appears in his hand as he attempt to slice at me. Pulling my shield up, I block his attack. His slice was powerful and sent me stumbling back. He's strong... Stronger then usual.

"DARK LISTEN TO ME!" I yell trying to calm him down. Dark ignores me as he crouches down in a ready position. I stammer as I pull my shield up in front of me, hoping I could block the attack. He wants to hurt me but I don't want to hurt him. I need him still. I need him to look me in the eyes and to hear me out. But how? I look over to the pile of Dark's clothing near us. I look at my sword then at Dark who charged at me and swung his sword, hitting my shield. The weak hold on my shield, sent me back a few inches as Dark swung his sword striking my side. I fall to the ground and roll out of the way as he tried hitting me again. I reach towards my side and looked at my hand to reveal my fingers coated in blood.

"Link! Watch out!" Navi calls out. I look at Dark who is now charging at me. His arm us angled vertically so I take the chance and jump out of the way as his slash missed me completely. I bash Dark with my shield sending him stumbling to the side. Taking this opportunity, I run over and grab his black tunic which lay on the other side of the room. I turn around to see Dark fuming with anger. He charges at me and I take out my sword, blocking his attack. The loud clank echoed throughout the room as I push against his sword and then jump back, sending Dark stumbling forward. I take the butt of my sword and hit his neck's pressure point causing his body to spazz out for a couple of seconds. In that short amount of time, I steal Dark's sword and tie his arms together behind his back with the ripped up cloth. Using Dark's sword, I stab it through the cloth in the middle, keeping the knot tight and secure. I push Dark to the wall behind us and pin him against it.

"LET ME GO"

"Listen to me," I growl, "Dark I want you back."

"NO YOU DON'T"

"Yes I do. I'm so happy when I'm with you." Dark snarls and tries head bashing me. I push him harder against the wall. He winced in pain but the fierceness in his eyes was still there. I continue,

"I don't know what Ganondorf did to you but know that I care. I care about you Dark."

"You don't care."

"I do!"

"Fucking LIAR!" Dark spat.

"Link don't anger him!"

"He's in no position to talk. I have him tied up," I replied glancing over to Navi who was worried sick.

"You always think so low of me!"

"I don't! I think high of you! I see potentia-"

"You don't fucking care!"

"I care Dark!"

"YOU DON'T... You don't... care... You used me..." Dark whispered. It wasn't a sad whisper. More like a warning whisper. His mouth formed into a snarl as his teeth clenched.

"Link get back..." Navi warned me. I kept looking and Dark who stared at the floor. Looking at me must be hard...

"How did I use you?" I whispered sadly into his ear.

He didn't answer and I growled, grabbing his chin. I forced him to look at me and he pushed against my hold.

"HOW DID I USE YOU. GODDESS DAMN IT DARK! TELL ME SO I CAN FIX IT"

"How?! You FUCKING KISSED ME then acted like NOTHING happened!" He pushed against me. I felt Ganondorf's eyes on me and I spared a quick glance behind me. Ganondorf had an unsatisfied expression on his face and shifted uncomfortably on his throne. I looked back at Dark who's eyes were slowly loosing their evil glint. I need to act fast before it comes back.

"It's hard..."

"HARD?!"

"Hard to love you..." I whispered looking away from him. I knew he was looking at me though. He searched through me like I search through him. He wants to know the truth and will not overlook anything.

"And it easy to love Zelda?" he growled. I winced. I love Zelda... I do... My heabegan to hurt. I like Dark though. I like him... but love?

"I like you Dark. You are different from everyone else,"

"Different because I'm a monst-"

"Different because you're special," I look into his stunning red eyes, "I can't act around others the way I act around you. You attract me. I'm somehow attracted to you. I'm not yet sure if in a lovey dovey way but... I feel like... **metal attracted to a magnet.** You're my magnet Dark," I say and lean into his lips, kissing him softly. I kept my eyes closed, and hoped this will work. I'm only doing this to bring him back right? But goddess..It felt so good... Once I felt Dark kiss me back, I opened my eyes hoping to see his closed as well. I opened mine to see him staring back at me. The fierce gaze he previously had was now gone. His eyes now show pleasure, and happiness with a slight glimmer of shock. Seeing him stare at me so closely I blush and stopped kissing him, pulling away. I felt my face heat up instantly and looked down to tear away from his gaze.

"Link?"

**K well. I was going to write the Ganondorf battle in this one but I wanna upload a bit more frequently so here is a short one. I'm sticking with the 'Some short some long' chapters. Sorry for the last chapter. If I ever feel the motivation, I will go back and edit it adding more details and such. I kinda like how this one turned out... Any way yeah Thanks for reading. I think I want the next one up Wednesday... Not sure. I have camp Monday- Thursday and a birthday party Saturday. I'll try though! Thank you! See you soon!**


	21. Knight

**Last Time**

"I like you Dark. You are different from everyone else,"

"Different because I'm a monst-"

"Different because you're special," I look into his stunning red eyes, "I can't act around others the way I act around you. You attract me. I'm somehow attracted to you. I'm not yet sure if in a lovey dovey way but... I feel like... **metal attracted to a magnet.** You're my magnet Dark," I say and lean into his lips, kissing him softly. I kept my eyes closed, and hoped this will work. I'm only doing this to bring him back right? But goddess..It felt so good... Once I felt Dark kiss me back, I opened my eyes hoping to see his closed as well. I opened mine to see him staring back at me. The fierce gaze he previously had was now gone. His eyes now show pleasure, and happiness with a slight glimmer of shock. Seeing him stare at me so closely I blush and stopped kissing him, pulling away. I felt my face heat up instantly and looked down to tear away from his gaze.

"Link?"

**Link's POV**

"SLAVE!" Ganondorf roared. I turned around to face him and kept Dark behind me. Ganondorf began to float in the air as the organ and designs disappeared along with Zelda. Our Room was now a giant square. Sending a surge of power throughout the room, some of the ground blocks fell revealing a long fall down. Luckily, Dark and I stood on the safety of a corner which I believe is the only place of safety.

"EVERYTHING I MAKE YOU DO" Ganondorf forms a ball of light in his hand, "YOU FAIL! YOU ARE A FAILURE!" The ball of power is launched at us. I gasped and pull out my Hylian Shield just in time. The magic hit my shield, yet didn't protect me. The magic surged throw me starting from my arm, and traveled through out my body. I let out a cry as the magic continues through me. The electricity slowly faded, yet I felt small twitches of it shaking my body.

"Link! You okay?"

"Uhh..."

"YOU BRAT!" Ganondorf roared as he formed another ball of light. My Shield isn't good... can I deflect it with my sword? He launched the ball at me and I took out my sword, timing it right, I strike the ball quick enough. The light gets reflected and I watch in amazement as it shoots towards Ganondorf. He growls and hits it back. Back and forth we reflected the light. I don't hear Dark behind me and I'm hoping he's alright. Why did he change? Did Ganondorf hypnotize him? Pulling me from my thoughts, I heard Ganondorf roar with pain and anger. I focus my gaze on him as his entire body crunches up and shakes as the electricity runs through his body. After the power ends, Ganondorf floats in the air shivering. He begins to fly again this time with anger in his eyes.

How do I hit him? What do I use. The electricity might not do enough. Ganondorf is evil. Evil is darkness. Light kills Darkness because Light is purity. Purity kills evil. Light. My light arrows!

"Link!" Dark pushed me down as a ball of light came hurdling our way. Landing on one of the loose blocks, I hit my head hard against the ground. Dark fell forward and landed near my feet. I crawled onto my knee's and reached out to him. Grabbing his arm, I quickly pull and bring him up to his knee's. I let go but stop as Dark's own hand reaches out to me. He grabs the front of my tunic and crashes his lips to mine momentarily. My eyes widen at the sudden motion and before I could push him away, he retracts. A quick kiss. Not that it was bad.

"Sorry, you're just so beautiful..."

"Dark now isn't the t-" I gasp as a see a ball of light launched at us again. I roll out of the way and make sure to grab Dark who ungracefully gets dragged across the blocks. I stand up, pulling Dark up with me, and run to a corner as the blocks vibrated behind me. I heard Dark running behind me, but I wouldn't let go of his hand. Once we got to the safety the corner, I turn around and slap Dark straight across the face. A red mark was left from the impact.

"Focus Dark! Now isn't the time" I yell. There is no time for anything! We could have died back there. He's so stupid! I growl and whirl back around to face Ganondorf who's arm just shook from sending more power towards us. I whip my sword out, sending the light flying back with great speed at our foe. He hits it back and we continue like this. I try my hardest to increase the speed to throw him off, but fail miserably. My eyes quickly shot to my side as I felt my pouch being fondled and opened. A roar erupted in the room and my eyes shot back to Ganondorf who shook violently and floated in the air panting slightly. A beam of light hit the flailing body which I immediately identified as my light arrow. I followed the light trail to be met with Dark who aimed the bow down at the ground.

"Attack him Link! Go!" Without a second thought, I run and jump over to the middle ledge where Ganondorf panted. Taking out my sword I slice him vertically multiple times. He lets out small grunts and shoots up into the air again. I take that as I sign and jump back over to the ledge. I heard a crackling noise behind me and turn around to be met with another ball of light. How does he regenerate them so quickly!? I jump to the left as the blocks previously underneath me fall down to a lower level. I am now directly in front of Dark, yet on the opposite side of the room.

"You are such an annoyance!" Ganondorf grumbles as he turns around to face Dark.

"Uhh Link..."

"J-Just use your sword! I'll be right there!" I call to him. I watch as Dark's hand slightly trembled as he reached back for his sword. I nodded and looked around me. There is no way over there accept for the middle platform. It's dangerous to use that. I don't know what Ganondorf might do. The blocks around me are gone though... What do I do? Dark screamed in pain and my head shot up to see Dark on the ground trembling. Ganondorf's laugh erupted in the room and I took this opportunity to reach in my pouch. I pulled out my fire arrows. Groaning I decide to just throw the flaming stick, since Dark has my bow. It lands on his cloak which sets on fire. Ganon's laugh seized immediately as he tried desperately to put out the flame. I Gulp and jump on the middle platform, looking up above me to see if he notices. He doesn't and continues to pat at his cloak as I run over to Dark who was now slowly standing up. I jump over and grab onto his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't know.." I beg for forgiveness. Why didn't it work? Is it because it only works on the Master Sword? Dark has a Master Sword too... Is it maybe because it's dark? Evil? It's still a duplicate of it.

"It's ok, you didn't know, It's not your fault..." Staring into his eyes, I can tell he is hurt. I sigh and turn around.

"Stay down, don't pressure your wounds," I say striking the magic yet again. Back and forth we continued.

"I want to help"

"Then stay there and shoot! Don't move!" I yell angrily struggling to fight back Ganondorf. I hear Dark sigh and I hope he does help. I don't want him to get hurt but I need help as well... Ganondorf roars and falls down as Dark's arrow quickly shoots him directly in the chest. Flabbergasted at how quick Dark was I sped over to the middle podium and strike Ganondorf in the chest and back. What causes the most damage?! The head! The brain controls everything doesn't it?! I position my sword and jump into my attack, thrusting my blade into his skull. His piercing scream echo's through out the room. I watch as his body shakes and falls down on the middle platform. I jump back over to Dark, while keeping my eyes set on Ganondorf. Is he... Dead?

"Did you kill him?" Dark asks slowly standing up. I sit down next to him and gently lower him down.

"I don't know. I think I did..."

"Link!" I hear a far away cry. Turning around I see Zelda staring at us.

"Zelda are you alright!?" I ask, standing up and bowing to her. I hug her tightly to me and then look at her face. I tuck a stray hair behind her ear and run my fingers down her cheek.

"He... he didn't do anything to you did he?" I trembled looking over her face for any injuries. She looked alright.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! No need for that now!" She giggles, "Is everything alright here?"

"Dark's hurt..." I mumble and sit back down next to him.

"Where does it hurt the most?" I ask Dark who's glaring at Zelda. I repeat his name a couple of times and his fowl expression changes. He looks up at me and touches his right hip, wincing.

"How can we both get hit but only I get injured?" Dark chuckles slightly.

"Because you're a monster," Zelda replies blandly.

"He wasn't blessed by the goddess. I was and that gave me an advantage," I replied. I didn't want to hurt neither of their feelings. I didn't look Zelda nor Dark in the eye as I slowly pulled Dark up to his knee's. I tugged on his belt and unbuckled it.

"Link? What are doing?" Dark asked. I saw a small blush creep onto his cheeks and Zelda let out a small puff of air. Goddess what are they thinking. I lift up Dark's shirt and gasp as I see a large scratch. It looks like a large piece of skin was ripped from his body. Little lines traveled out from the core of the wound and curled around his body. I cover my mouth him my hand and look over at Zelda.

"Can.. Can you do anything?"

"Yes..."

"Will you?" I blink. Doesn't she get the hint?

"I will not touch that monster!"

"Don't let her touch me!" They both yell in unison.

"Zelda... please?" I look at her and plead her with my eyes. She looks at me and her angry faces loosens. She lets out a soft sigh and bends down. Before she even got her hands out to him, the ground began to shake.

"Link?!" Zelda cries out in terror and grabs onto my arm.

"What's going on?" Dark asks. I look behind me to see The pile of Ganondorf was slowly disappearing. A harsh whisper echoed 'I'm taking you down' I stand up and pull Dark with me. He winces and I look him straight in the eye.

"Please bear with it for a few," I say pulling his arm and carrying him. I wrapped his legs around my waist and made him wrap his arms around my neck. I felt him nuzzle his face into my neck as I held onto him on the back of his thighs. I look over to Zelda who was terrified.

"You know this castle batter than I do Princess, please lead us out! I'll protect you!" I yell to her over the rumbling noises. She nods her head quickly and we both run over to the large door. I push it open with me shoulder and let Zelda through. As we both walk through, we are surprised with an interesting sight. The walls were all torn down and the stairs slightly broken.

"Keep going! Don't worry! We'll make it out!"

"LINK!" I hear Navi cry. I look over to see her flying as fast as her little wings can carry her over to us.

"Navi..." I smile.

"Link!" Zelda yells after me. I stumble as the stair I'm on slightly crumbles. I speed down the staircase after Zelda. She opens a door for me and I walk in waiting for her to come in. She speeds over to the other side of the room. Wow, she does well under pressure.

"Dark you alright?"

No reply.

"Dark?"

"He's passed out. He's fine for now, we need to get out of here Link!" Navi yells at me. I look at his closed eyes as his head rests on my shoulder and nod following after Zelda who already opened the door.

**-Time Skip- (It was gonna be all opening that door and running blah blah blah so I skipped it)**

**Dark's POV**

Everything was black. I could hear everything... but I couldn't see. What is going on? I hear... an annoying voice... Navi? A female voice... Zelda. And an angelic voice.. Link. Link saved me. He didn't just leave me there to die... I sigh. I heard a loud rumble and felt myself being placed on the ground.

"Navi... c...do..a..to...p" The angelic voice was muffled.

"I'm n...ur... I...y" Through the darkness I saw little sparkles and my vision cleared. I looked around yet I can't move my head. What... what is going on? I see that I'm lying on the ground staring up at a clouded sky. A demolished castle behind to blonde children. Children? They are my age. I chuckle inwardly. Zelda looked over at me. Ew.. don't look at me you wretched beast... and Link. Link was on top of me staring down.

"His eyes are still closed Navi..." he says looking at the fairy. My eyes are closed? But I can see? Is this the work of the goddess. Am I dead? I feel a weird touch on my neck.

"He has a pulse..." Zelda says. EW! Link don't let her touch me.

"Zelda can you do anything. Please?" Link pleads her. Aw he really does care. Oh my isn't he precious. I sigh and smile.

"Link.."

"Please... do this for me.." Link says softly. They look at each other for a minute and Zelda finally sighs. Great...

I felt a small pressure on my injury and watched as Zelda closed her eyes. The area below glowed blue and I felt instant relief over something I didn't know hurt. I closed my eyes tightly as her magic worked. I couldn't open my eyes. They were locked tight. My head spun as I heard an odd voice that came neither from Zelda nor Navi. It was a calm soothing voice. Almost as nice as Links.

"Kindness. Take her Kindness young one."

"Who are you?" I whispered back.

"I'm giving you a second chance. Take this chance. Fight... fight for what you love. He will fight for you. Silver Petals."

"Silver petals? What does that mean? The tree?"

"You are his metal as he is yours. Light and Dark. Balance each other. Together."

My head spun again as the voice slowly disappeared. I tried pealing my eyes open and a small crack of light appeared. I can open them but my eye lids are so heavy... I try again and a crack of light appears again. Everything sounds clear again.

"Hey Link..."

"Yes, Zelda..."

Link... my Link. My metal...

"I thought over this for a while now and I was wondering.."

My light...

"If you would be my personal.. knight.

MY light... I try again and this time more light appeared in my vision.

"Your... personal knight?" Link replied.

"Yes.. you will stay at my castle as all times. I will supply you with food and clothing and a room and everything fit for a King. You will always be at my side."

Say no...

"Protecting me..."

Link.. please.. I try to open my eyes again. This time I see Link and Zelda looking at each other. He can't say yes. We are suppose to be together forever.

"I will Zelda. I accept."

My eyes snap open.

**Sorry that was rushed. I had a last second sleep over planned for tonight. It's 6:30 I'm not even ready and I have to leave at 7. This was one of the last battle scenes. While i'm writing it... it seems good but when I re-read it it sounds bad. Sorry. I promised a chapter so here it is! I have a date tomorrow! Wish me luck (; Teehee. No Ganonpork fight? See what I did there... because he's... a pig... tehe. Maybe that will come up later!? Who knows! Haha thanks for reading and sorry for the long... No update thing (: **


	22. Choice?

**Last Time**

"I thought over this for a while now and I was wondering.."

My light...

"If you would be my personal.. knight.

MY light... I try again and this time more light appeared in my vision.

"Your... personal knight?" Link replied.

"Yes.. you will stay at my castle as all times. I will supply you with food and clothing and a room and everything fit for a King. You will always be at my side."

Say no...

"Protecting me..."

Link.. please.. I try to open my eyes again. This time I see Link and Zelda looking at each other. He can't say yes. We are suppose to be together forever.

"I will Zelda. I accept."

My eyes snap open.

**Dark's POV**

….

'I will Zelda.'

…

'I accept.' ?

…

"Link..." I whisper. I watch as both Link and Zelda look down at me. Zelda ,with a hint of a blush, slightly smirks, and Link's eyes widen as he looks over me carefully.

"Are you okay? Zelda healed you a bit but it would be better if we got some fairies or medicine from the Doctor..."

"Link..."

"You have a large scar! Great! It's all my fault!"

"Link..."

"Yes?"

"You are MY light..."

"Uhh..." Link looks over at Zelda who shrugs her shoulders, "You're still a little shaken and wobbly from previously. You're alright. Come one." Link grabs my arm and places another behind my back, slowly lifting me back up. Zelda looks at me and rolls her eyes.

-At Zelda's Castle-

"Link, I must prepare for the ceremony, I'll leave you and Dark Link alone..."

"You can always call me when you need help, Princess," Link says softly. He smiles at Zelda who's face lightly turned red. She giggled and made her way out the room as Link bowed slightly. I watched as the door closed and Link rose back up. He walked over to a desk a picked up a bottle with a fairy in it. The little fairy glowed a soft pink as she knocked on the glass wanting to be released already. She was a regular fairy unlike the ones that I met with the tree. Her hair was short and cropped and a cute blonde color. Her dress was short and littered with tiny designs that I can't see. Her little feet were bare yet she had a little band on her ankle. The fairy from the tree was extravagant. Where is that tree anyway?

"Link can you take out that tree I gave you?" I say softly. The fairy looks at me and gasps. Probably because we look alike. She gazes from me to Link but doesn't question anything. Link nods and walks over to his bag where he takes out the tree.

I looked around the room. This was a guest room... one of hundreds. I've peaked into the others on our way to this one. This is the nicest. The room Zelda put us in is suppose to be Link's future room. The very near future.. when he becomes Zelda's knight. There was a large double bed with a royal silk canopy. A large circular carpet was placed in the center of the room. A table by the bed, a desk near the door and a wardrobe near the bathroom door. All made from wood from the forest. The colors were coordinated and everything seemed perfect. Green and gold. It's so Link... Speaking of Link, he walked over to me and placed the tree next to me and placed his hand on the cork of the bottle. He pulled and a soft pop echoed through the room.

"Do you're thing," Link smiles as he released the fairy from the bottle. It nodded and flew around my chest and stomach. I felt the small cracks on my skin slowly heal, yet the more fatal ones were still there. The fairy bit her tiny lip and tried again, this time causing the bigger lines to fade slightly. She let out a puff of air and looked over at Link who nodded.

"That will be fine," Link smiled, "Thank you."

The fairy shook her head and disappeared into thin air, returning to the Great Fairy. Link touched my chest and traced the fading lines. I felt butterflies in my stomach and shifted under his touch. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as he exhaled and his hot hair hit my cold body.

"That looks like it hurts... sorry Dark..."

"So you touch it?" I chuckle.

Link blushes and quickly removes his fingers leaving an empty feeling in my heart.

"Oh um.. sorry.." he laughs nervously. He stared down at the ground and I look at him trying to get his gaze. There's an awkward silence between us. I just say what is on my mind...

"Link... are you really going to become Zelda's personal knight?" He freezes at that and his eyes widen. Link stands up and cracks his back. I look up to his beautiful form as my heart hurts more. Why isn't he replying?

"Yes... Dark I am..."

"Why?"

"Well... she's the Princess and"

"Are you really going to do anything for her because she likes you?" I say slightly louder. Why Zelda? Why her?

"I'm not doing this because of her feelings. I'm doing this because I have to protect her, Dark."

"What the other hundred knights here can't do it?"

"The other knights aren't me..."

"What so because you're the hero all the other knights are crap?!"

"I never said that. I mean Zelda needs me not just some knight... not matter how strong"

"She just wants you all to herself.."

Link stops at that and looks me directly in the eyes.

"Dark, Zelda asked me to be her personal knight and I am going to be not so I could spend more time with her, but so I can protect her." He turns around and heads to the door.

"What about me?"

Link stops moving but won't turn around to face me, one hand on the doorknob.

"You're just going to leave me? You saved me and then you're going to throw me away? I know I'm trash but I didn't think I was that horrible..."

His body tenses and lets out a sigh. He turns around and walks over to me but his hair covers his eyes. He kneels down and looks at me through his golden hair.

"You're not trash and you're not horrible. I don't want to loose you..." Link says looking at me with his deep blue eyes.

"Then why are you throwing me away?"

"I'm not throwi-"

"You're leaving me for Zelda!"

"I'll ask Zelda if you could be here with me..."

My blood boils

"Are you fucking insane!" I say standing up. Link shoots up as well shocked at my outburst.

"I HATE Zelda, I HATE her, Link. And you want me to PROTECT her? Never in my life"

"Dark! Don't say that about her!" he tried over powering me. Link is shorter than me and it's kind of cute seeing him struggle trying to win dominance. I kick myself inwardly. Now is not the time to admire how amazing Link is...

"Don't say what?! The truth?"

"You don't need to protect her! Just.. just stay here with me!" he yells at me, "Isn't that what you want!"

"Link listen to me!" I say. I aggressively grab Link and slam him into the wall. He lets out a pained whimper and my heart cracks a little from hearing him in pain... because of me. One of my hands pins Link's hand next to his head and my other hand is pushing against his opposite shoulder. His unpinned hand reaches up and pushes against my chest, begging for release. I push my body against his and place my knee in between his legs to keep him from moving. He looks up at me with fear. Real fear. The sadistic part of me from my past yearns for this. He wants Link's fear and his blood. The part of that wanted to kill him. But every time I stare into his eyes the soft part of me comes. The part that wants a friend... that wants a lover... that wants Link.

I lean into Link's face and try to talk calmly. My voice is shaking and I'm trying to contain my anger and sadness. Why is he so blind. Why can't he see? I'm so confused. Why? I'll ask him. I need to know.

"Why can't you see, Link?" I whisper softly.

"See what?"

"How much I fucking care for you, how much I love you, how much it pains me to see you with Zelda or Sheik or anyone?!"

"I-I" Link stutters I won't let him answer.

"Are you blind? Are you pushing me away? Do you want me gone? I can do that Link."

"No.. I-"

"You saw? You aren't blind? Is that what you want to say? If you knew then why didn't you return my feelings? And even if you didn't, why did you play me? Why did you pretend?"

"I didn't pretend I didn't lie Dark listen to me!"

"So you love me. Then why do you want me gone?!"

"I don't want you gone!" Link yells.

"I can do that Link... I can cut my wrist of just stab myself with my sword. I can do it all and end it. End all your problems and all of mine. Just die. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"No! Don't do that!" Small tears form under his eyes. The sinister part of me just wants to lap up his tears and enjoy the salty taste.

"Why would you care? You'll be with Zelda won't you? That's all you care about. I could cut my wrists or just stab myself but you wouldn't fuckin' care! It's all Zelda, Zelda Ze-"

"I care Dark I care! Don't hurt yourself! Don't die or I don't know what I'd do!"

"You'd forget about me."

"I wouldn't!" He yells. Tears were falling down his cheeks, which were red. His breathe was heavy and I felt his quickened, hard beating heart against my body. His body shook as more tears fell from his eyes. His cried. The great might hero... can cry. I sigh and release him. He collapses into my arms and we both fall down onto the ground. Link breaks down and cries in my arms, hugging my close to his body. I wrap my arms around his trembling body as I think over what just happened. I made Link cry... I'm so horrible... If he wants to be with me... he can but I can't be with him and hurt him. I can't be with him. What am I thinking? Zelda's a princess... Link is a Hero... They are meant for each other. But what about that lady I saw. The one in my dream. The one who told me Link is mine? Did she lie?

**Link's POV**

I cried and cried and cried until I couldn't any more. I don't cry. I don't cry in front of people but the way he talked. The way he spoke... about killing himself. I just couldn't take it... Dark... dead... because of me? Because I chose Zelda? I cried in his arms, calling out his name a couple of times. I tried calming down but just feeling his beating heart against my body brought me out in more tears. I felt his fingers comb through my hair and I calmed down. His touch eased the pain. I felt safe... I felt calm...

"D-Dark?" I snuffled.

"Yes..." he whispered softly.

"I need some fresh air..."

I felt him nod and he both stood up. I shook slightly and almost fell but Dark grabbed me and held me up. We opened the door and walked down the hallway and down the staircase to the door to the Garden. I opened it and ran outside, leaving Dark behind to stare after me. I run through the flowers and stop as the sun beats down on me. I sigh and look around. The garden was covered with beautiful flowers. I saw roses and tulips and lily's and everything imaginable. The Gardener must work hard... There was a large fountain in the shape of the triforce in the center and clear water twirled around it. Small fish swam along with the current. The larger pool of water dripped to smaller tiles all around the garden. Behind the fountain was a gate that led to a forest. The dark tree's seems out of place in this light garden... But I guess.. The darkness looks little nice. It brings out the wonderful colors. I let out a shuddered breath and close my eyes. I felt a hand on my waist and jump to see Dark looking down at me. I turned around to face him and rested my hands on his chest, playing with the strings of his collar. He grabbed my chin softly and tilted my head up towards him. He got closer and closer... I felt his hot breath on my soft lips..

"Uh.. Link?" I jump and push Dark away as I here a mans voice. I look towards the door to see a knight standing there. His face was slightly pink and his voice cracked when he called my name. I looked at Dark who rose an eyebrow at me and had a look of anger on his face. Well, we were about to kiss... so I guess I understand why he's all mad..

"Princess Zelda awaits..."

Dark tenses.

"Oh um.. I'll be... right there..."

"Princess Zelda gave me the order to escort you there as soon as possible"

"Uhm.."

"You're going?"

"Dark.."

"What about what we just did. What we said to each other?" Dark said disbelieving.

"Dark, I can't just-"

"Yes you can! Just leave! Leave with me now," he motions to the garden door which leads to the forest.

"Link, Princess Zelda awaits!" The guard yells over to us.

"I-I'm Co- Dark where are you going!?" I watch as he walks over to the garden door and opens it.

"Dark you can't be serious!? I can't leave without telling her!"

"Why is it important. We'll send her a message," he was glaring at me right now. I wanted to crawl into a ditch and sit there. I don't want to decide... Zelda or Dark I have to. I look over at the knight who shifts uncomfortably and waits for me to come. I look back over to Dark who waits for me to come as well. I stare down at me hands and take a step towards Dark. I stop and look over at the Knight again. I grab my head and shut my eyes.

"I didn't know this decision was going to be so hard," Dark says coldly. I open my eyes and see him shaking his head at me. I feel a sharp pain in my heart and It felt like I had a frog in my throat. I couldn't talk my mouth went dry. I look at him and plead for his forgiveness. I have to go to Zelda but I want Dark here too. Why.. why can't we just be... together? He growls and dashes into the woods. I should go after him! I start running towards the gate but stop. Zelda... I look at the dark woods and clench my teeth. I turn around and close my fists. I see the knight who is staring at me anxiously. I walk towards the him slowly, biting back the regret. This is right.. isn't it?

"I'll... I'll escort you there..." The knight says and starts walking away from the door. I nod my head and follow him. To see Zelda. To see my wonderful, loving, Zelda.

**Hey so I start school in 4 days and I'm stuck here doing summer math packets and reading stuff. -_-' Its annoying. I'm sorry I was gone. I hope this chapter kind of makes up for it. It looks a lot longer on my software but apparantly only has like 2,000 words... wow... Ok...It's... a little bit more intense then my other ones. This has a bad ending so I'll try to write another in a week. I'll work hard. Oh and half way through this chapter I noticed that I wrote this in Zelda's castle... but I realized that... her castle... fell down... because it was Ganon's O.O yeah sorry just ignore that (X This was NOT how I planned to write this chapter but I kinda like it. I hope I didn't change anything large in the plot. Anyway thanks for reading (: **

**Oh and you should follow me on Tumblr 3 Please (: I post funny things and such (; Mine is XoxLink. I changed it to one K now. XoxLink follow me 3!**


End file.
